


Seventeen Steps

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Language, M/M, mentions of serious illness, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 67,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is intrigued by his newest neighbor.   Dominic is looking for a lifeline.   Together,  they find a life that neither of them ever dreamed that they'd achieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The elderly man at the news stand looked up, as his favorite customer made his way down the street. He grinned, offering the young man the same enthusiastic greeting he’d been giving him nearly every morning for the past year or so.

“Good morning to you, Matthew! How are you, young sir?”

The customer in question flashed a brilliant smile in response and said, bowing, “Exceedingly well, Liam, thank you. And how is my favorite purveyor of information this morning, if I may ask?”

“You are too kind, too kind. I am just fine, thank you,” the older man responded, bowing in kind. “Where are you off to this morning? Do you have any pupils today?”

“Ah, no, not today,” Matthew admitted. “But I’ve acquired a couple of new students in the last month or so. Things are looking up, I think.”

He scratched the back of his head, leaning down to select his newspapers, feeling a bit ashamed that he had just lied to Liam. Matthew taught piano- to children. He loved to watch his pupils blossom into promising young musicians; it gave him a sense of achievement that was incredibly satisfying. The only problem was that it was getting increasingly difficult to make a living doing it. He was reasonably confident that he would be able to pay this month’s bills - the key word in that statement being the word ‘reasonably’. Still, he was determined to do whatever was necessary to be able to keep teaching.

Transaction completed, Liam gave Matthew a pat on the shoulder. “It’s pleasing to see you keeping a positive attitude, son. You hang in there, I have a feeling that things will improve for you very soon,” he nodded.

Matthew smiled at his words; he could always count on Liam to make him feel good about himself. His affection for the older man had really grown over the last few months. Spontaneously, he gave Liam a quick hug.

“Thank you, Liam,” he whispered.

The older man looked down at Matthew with affection, before asking him the same thing he asked him every morning before they parted ways.

“Same time tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Matthew replied, waving as he made his way down the street.

Matthew’s next stop was the flower shop four doors down. He had known the owners for a few years now and he occasionally made deliveries for them when he was low on cash. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, silently praying that there were, in fact, deliveries that needed to be made that morning.

The shop was disarmingly quiet. He put his newspapers down on the counter and called out, “Hello? Kelly? You here?”

Quite suddenly, a little girl emerged from the back of the shop and ran at Matthew at full speed.

“MATTHEW!!!”

He looked around the room in confusion, carefully avoiding her attempts to jump into his arms.

“Did anybody hear something just now?” He wandered to the design area, looking in the cabinets. “I thought I _heard_ someone, but I can’t _see_ anybody. I must be hearing things?”

She punched him in the knee. “Down here! Hey! It’s me,” she said, clearly put out.

He collapsed to the ground, holding his knee, moaning in mock pain.

“Owwwwww! That hurt - have you been working out?” He put one hand on his head and proclaimed dramatically, “I may never walk again, you know.”

Young Ava Jo, however, was having none of his nonsense. “Get up, Matthew. Stop being silly!”

“AJ!!! Morning, sweetness!”

Grinning, picked her up and spun her around a few times. The little girl squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck, petting his hair.

“Wanna play?” she asked.

Before Matthew could reply, Kelly appeared at the door, looking exasperated.

“Ava Jo, how many times have I told you not to run in here like that? You could get hurt!” She paused, shooting Matthew a smile. “Morning, Matt, lovely to see you.”

“How’s things, Kelly?” Matthew asked, as he casually strolled over to the terminal to glance at the order sheet for the day. His eyes drifted to the bottom of the page, the number 1 catching his eye and bursting his bubble at the same time. It seemed that he wouldn’t be helping out today.

“Not bad, well, a little slow, honestly, but I’m not complaining,” she replied with a smile. “We’re making it, you know?”

Her positive attitude was infectious. Kelly was one of the most optimistic, genuine people that Matthew knew - and that also applied to her husband Chris, one of Matthew’s oldest friends.

“Where is the man of the shop?” Matthew inquired.

“He needed a few days away from the glamorous world of retail management. So, I suggested that he stay away from this place for a week so he can recharge. Basically, he’s playing mummy for a few days.”

Matthew‘s eyes widened. “Ouch. How’s that going?”

Chris was a fantastic father, and had a huge heart, but he was not exactly a domestic god. In fact, it had been decided long ago that Chris was to stay away from all electrical items in the Wolstenholme kitchen; he seemed to have a knack for destroying every small appliance he came into contact with.

“He’s called me four times already this morning with questions - I don’t know if he’ll last the week or not… he’s having trouble coping with making breakfast, apparently.” Kelly laughed.

AJ tugged on Matthew’s trousers.

“Sarah’s mum was coming here to get me for a playdate, but Sarah got sick,” she announced. She turned to Kelly. “Can I go back home?”

Kelly looked torn. “I can’t leave the shop, love, and your dad doesn’t have the car today to come get you. I’ll find something for you to do here, how does that sound?”

Matthew spoke up. “I’d be glad to take her for the day, if you’d like. I don‘t have any real plans today and I‘d love the company, if it‘s alright with you and the little lady? I‘ll bring her back before closing.”

The little lady’s eyes brightened instantly. “Oh, can I mum, can I? I promise I’ll be good!”

Kelly relented. “I suppose you can, just please behave, okay?”

“We gotta go, Mum. I‘ll carry your newspapers for you, Matthew! ”

She jumped into Matthew’s arms again, said papers tucked against her chest.

“Is Nova there? I haven’t seen her in a long time!”

Matthew broke into a grin at the mention of his special lady, Nova.

“Indeed she is, and I bet she is going to be quite excited to see you! Let’s go, yeah?”

The two of them waved to Kelly and made their way down the street. AJ told Matthew a story during their walk. It seemed that her daddy had tried to use the vacuum cleaner last week without Kelly’s permission. Matthew howled with laughter as he learned that ever since that day, the vacuum cleaner had been in the repair shop.

_They’re such a bloody sweet family!_ he thought.

Fifteen minutes later, they entered Matthew’s building. As he was unlocking the door to his flat, AJ poked him in the back.

“Matthew. He’s crying,” she whispered.

Matthew looked up. A few doors down, a young man was struggling to get the door of his flat open, his hands full of shopping bags. He was tall, slim, blonde, and, AJ was right, his shoulders were indeed shaking with sobs. Matthew could not help but feel empathy for this man;, not simply because he was crying, but because he was crying with such _desperation_. Matthew was aware that someone new had moved in on his floor last week: he reckoned that this was his new neighbor. The blonde sniffed loudly and rested his head against the door in a desperate attempt to regain his composure. Matthew hesitated; he didn’t want to pry. Just then, the man dropped one of his bags, prescriptions spilling out onto the floor.

“Go on inside and see Nova, love. I’ll be right back.” Matthew whispered to AJ, as he opened the door for her. He steeled himself and walked down the hall. The man was picking up the medicine bottles, quickly shoving them into the bag from their local pharmacy. Matthew picked up the last bottle, handing it to the stranger, offering him a soft smile.

“You missed one.”

The man stared at him, offering him a weak smile in return. He had the most unusual grey eyes that Matthew had ever seen, despite the fact that they were red-rimmed from crying. The blonde nodded, whispering, “Thanks.”

Matthew put his hand out. “Here, let me unlock this for you. Your hands are a bit full.”

The stranger nodded again, handing Matthew the keys with one trembling hand. He stepped back, hanging his head, seemingly on the verge of releasing fresh tears. Matthew opened the door.

“Would you like me to help you carry those inside?”

The thought of Matthew entering the flat seemed to instill a sense of panic in the blonde man.

“No! I’ll be fine, thanks,” he said. He tossed two bags inside the door, bending down to grab the remaining parcels. Matthew stepped aside, backing down the hallway, suddenly wishing that he’d left well enough alone.

The young man spoke abruptly. “Thank you, truly.”

“My pleasure,” Matthew replied. The door shut. Puzzled at what had just happened, Matthew exhaled the breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding and made his way towards AJ and Nova. 


	2. Chapter 2

_What? Who?_

It was clear that Matthew was not alone in his bed, despite the fact that he _should_ be alone in his bed. Every few seconds the kisses would stop, only to be replaced with fingertips gently tracing the skin there, treating Matthew’s neck as though it were something to be revered. His pulse increased at the realization that he was being held, by someone who felt warm, still heavy with sleep and so, _so_ good. He attempted to turn over so he could get a look at his partner, but was held firmly in place.

“Let me touch you, Matthew,” a distinctly male voice whispered in his ear.

Matthew relaxed. A strong hand caressed his chest, tracing lazy circles around his navel, occasionally drifting down to caress his waist. The kisses to his neck became wetter and more urgent, until Matthew was shaking with want; it had been so long since he had been touched so intimately… since he had been touched at _all_ , to be honest. Craving more, he stretched, arching his back against the body, snuggling deeper into the blankets. He grinned as the strong legs entangled with his own, shifted to accommodate his movements. When one finger rubbed at his bottom lip, Matthew willingly drew it into his mouth. He was rewarded with a series of kisses to his cheek.

That simple action was oddly familiar to Matthew, so much so that he felt as though he had been in this precise situation before. His desire grew even more when he felt the erection pressing against his arse. Emboldened, he sucked harder on the thick finger in his mouth. If he remembered correctly, as soon as the wet digit slipped from his lips, it would be dragged across his nipples repeatedly, until he was whimpering with pleasure. He was right.

_How did I know that would happen?_

Matthew decided to stop analyzing his current situation and start enjoying it. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, awkwardly pushing them down his thighs. The voice in his ear groaned its approval once Matthew was free of them. When his aching cock was finally grasped by a strong hand, Matthew threw his head back, moaning as one slow stroke became two, three, four, then none as Matthew woke - for real this time

He swallowed nervously. Curious - and more than a little hopeful - he carefully put one hand out to feel the pillow behind him. It was empty.

Angrily, he pulled the pillow to his chest and turned onto his side, hugging it tightly. He hated this recurring dream. It always played out the same way; always in his own bed, always with his back to his ’partner’, and he always woke with the same feeling of utter loneliness. The only purpose it seemed to serve, was to remind Matthew that he was hopelessly alone. It was rare for Matthew to feel so pessimistic, but he was only human.

_No_ , he thought to himself, _you are_ not _alone, so stop with the self-pity._ It was true enough that he was desperate for someone he could be happy with, but he had his small group of friends and family. More often than not, they were enough, but sometimes Matthew had to reconcile the fact that he wanted something more. He wasn’t asking for much, not really. Someone to come home to every night; that’s what he longed for, like Chris had found with Kelly. They were so in love, and were seemingly perfect for each other, and sometimes Matthew was so jealous of them that he felt ashamed.

He thought about the one real relationship he had been part of, and how it had ended so badly. It was hard to believe that a whole year had passed since that night he found himself sitting on the floor in Chris and Kelly’s kitchen, at one in the morning, in tears. Chris had sat next to Matthew, listening patiently to him, one hand on his back. Once he learned what had happened, his eyes flashed angrily.

“Bastard. I should break his bloody neck.”

“That won’t change anything,” Matthew had whispered.

Chris looked at him closely. “Maybe not. But, Matt, I’ve known you for eleven years now, and until tonight I’ve never seen you cry. It hurts me to see you so upset. I just want to make him pay, you know?” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I‘m so sorry, mate.”

Matthew raised his reddened eyes to Chris. “What… what did I do wrong? I don‘t understand.”

“Hey. Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself for this,” Chris admonished. “You did nothing wrong. All you are guilty of is loving someone unconditionally.”

“That’s a mistake I won’t be making again anytime soon.”

“Matt. No. Please don’t say that. There are plenty of decent guys out there, guys who would be absolutely blessed to have someone like you in their life.”

Matt sighed. “We’ll see,” he mumbled.

Chris ruffled Matt’s hair. “Are you sure that you won’t let me give him a savage beating?”

“No. But I appreciate the offer. I don’t know what I would do without you, you know. Love you, Chris.”

Chris feigned a look of panic. “Ah, really, I’m flattered Matt, but, erm, you‘re not my type,” he winked, before collapsing into giggles.

“Like a brother, you prick,” Matthew laughed.

He was jolted back to reality by the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He sat up, yawning. One of his best pupils would be arriving in a couple of hours, which would prove to be just the distraction he needed. When his feet touched the floor, he actually felt a little more positive.

An hour or so later he was back in his flat, having returned from his visit with Liam. The shrill sound of his phone ringing startled him. He hurried over to the desk and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Matthew! This is Monica’s father. I just wanted to let you know that she won’t be able to make it to her lesson today. I do apologize for cancelling on you on such short notice. My sister just arrived from the States for an unexpected visit, and we don‘t see her very often. Would it be okay to pick up where you two left off, next week?”

Matthew smiled as he heard Monica’s excited voice in the background call out “See you next week, Matthew! Tell Nova I’ll see her then!!”

“Of course it’s okay. Just enjoy your company and tell Monica I’m looking forward to seeing her soon.”

He hung up the phone and walked back into his den, his footsteps echoing in the quiet flat. Matthew’s pride and joy was swimming gracefully in her aquarium, her blue body shimmering in the morning sunlight. Nova was a rare female cichlid, a Christmas gift from a former student whose parents owned an exotic pet store. Matthew knelt down in front of her tank, placing one finger against the glass.

“Good morning, Nova. How’s my girl today?” She swam closer to the glass, stopping just in front of Matthew’s finger, as though she was nuzzling it. “What do I do now?” he asked her. “This day hasn’t gone at all like I’d thought it would so far.” He stood up. “Right. No use sitting here feeling sorry for myself. I’m going out for a bit - anything you want? Anything at all?”

Nova swam away, taking refuge in one of the tiny caves in her tank.

“I don’t know which is more alarming; the fact that I’m talking to myself, or the fact that I‘m talking to a fish,” he muttered as he got his coat and keys.

After spending the morning haunting his local bookstore, he found himself seated at the counter of the restaurant next door to Kelly’s shop for a quick lunch. He was studying his menu when he realized that someone had sat down next to him.

“This seat taken?”

Matthew shook his head. “No, not at all.” He looked up, directly into his new neighbor’s grey eyes; eyes that were even more stunning when they weren’t full of tears. He looked down, blushing, wondering if he’d been caught staring. The blonde coughed nervously and spoke.

“I wanted to thank you again for your kindness last week.” He put one hand out. “My name is Dominic.”

Matthew grasped his hand, shaking it firmly. “I’m Matthew,” he said brightly. Dominic seemed to blush for a second himself, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“So, Matthew, what’s good here?”

Matthew smiled, grateful to be feeling like his old cheerful self suddenly.

If you're interested, this is [Nova](http://i651.photobucket.com/albums/uu235/million_1star/demasoni-cichlid.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

_I don’t normally go for blondes._

_Tall, slender blondes with killer smiles._

“How was that, Matthew?”

_So why can’t I get his hair out of my mind? It looked so bloody soft._

“Um, I’m finished.”

_And why do we_ shake hands _to greet each other anyway? I think that running your fingers through someone’s hair is a perfectly acceptable way to introduce yourself to them._

“Mr. Bellamy?”

Standing at the window a few feet away from the piano, Matthew shook himself out of his reverie and smiled sheepishly at Monica. He walked briskly toward her.

“Two things. First, I apologize for daydreaming on you - there’s no excuse for that. I humbly beg your forgiveness, m’lady.” Monica giggled as he bowed dramatically in apology. “Secondly, please, you must **not** , under any circumstance, refer to me as _Mr. Bellamy_.” He shuddered. “It just sounds so ridiculously pompous and imposing. You know you can call me Matthew.”

Monica raised an eyebrow, amused. “I did call you Matthew, you weren’t listening. What were you thinking about, a girl?” Her eyes lit up. “Or, maybe a guy? I’m very progressive for my age, you know,” she nodded solemnly.

The last thing Matthew wanted to do was discuss his love life with Monica, nevertheless he had to stifle a smile at her speech. Monica was indeed a very intelligent young lady, and certainly had his respect and admiration. He was pleased that she was able to come over for a quick lesson after all. Still, he needed to steer the conversation back to a more appropriate topic… a topic that did not involve Matthew’s burgeoning obsession with a certain head of blonde hair. He cleared his throat as he sat down next to her on the bench.

“The ‘Clearing Of The Throat’ means that the discussion is over, doesn’t it,” Monica asked with a sigh. “Adults are all alike.”

“I’m afraid so,” Matthew smiled. “We are dreadfully predictable, aren’t we? How about you play that for me again, love. I promise you have my full attention.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you - my mum will be coming to pick me up instead of dad.”

Matthew’s mouth went dry. “Oh,“ he squeaked, “That’s nice.“

In the six months or so since Monica had been coming to his flat for lessons, he had only encountered her mother four times. Each time she made it perfectly, _embarrassingly_ clear that she was attracted to Matthew. Whether it was one of her obnoxious winks behind her daughter’s back, or the way she would always insist on kissing him on the cheek whenever she greeted him, or the way her eyes always seemed to be studying his crotch, she, simply put, instilled a sense of panic in Matthew.

To be honest, she scared him shitless.

He tried to focus on Monica’s piece; he really did, but found himself glancing at the clock every few minutes in anticipation of Mrs. Utley’s arrival. Finally, at ten minutes to four, Matthew asked Monica to gather her things a bit earlier than usual. He figured meeting her mum at the door was a good way to prevent her from leering at him, or, god forbid, touching him. When the knock came to the door, he and Monica were ready.

“Hi, baby,” Mrs. Utley cooed to Monica. “All finished for the day? And hello Matthew, my, it‘s been so long!” True to form, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go on out to the car, see you Matthew!” She hugged him tightly.

“See you soon, kid,” he said with a smile and a hug. He backed slowly into his flat, nodding at Mrs. Utley. He had nearly managed to shut the door when she put one high-heeled shoe inside it. He looked up to see her holding an envelope, her eyes trailing up and down his slim frame.

“Here’s what we owe you for the month. There is a bonus included with your usual fees, at my husband‘s insistence. We really appreciate you, Matthew, Monica truly adores you.” She smiled before adding in a low voice. “We _all_ adore you, you know.”

“That’s not at all necessary, I’m not comfortable taking more that the usual,” he frowned, taking the envelope and opening it.

She waved her hand. “Please, think nothing of it.”

Matthew forgot himself, and slowly turned away, his eyes popping out of his head at the amount of money he was holding in his hand.

“This… this is unbelievable,” he croaked.

He should have been paying more attention, instead he jumped and yelped as Mrs. Utley stepped across the threshold, ran her hand over the curve of his arse before giving it a firm smack. He turned around to see her biting her lip.

“ _You’re unbelievable_. See you soon,” she winked.

As soon as she was gone Matthew slammed the door and locked it. He promptly broke into giggles - the money he held in his hands was more than enough to carry him through the month - it was more than enough to make him forget that he just got felt up by _that woman_.

Later that night, Matthew turned down the lights. After pouring himself a glass of red wine, he kicked his shoes off and sprawled out on his couch. His encounter with his new neighbor Dominic yesterday had left him in a very good mood, another reason that his encounter with Monica’s mum wasn’t as horrifying as it would normally be. Matthew had taken to recreating the impromptu lunch in his mind.

_Matthew ran one hand through his hair. “What brings you to town, Dominic?”_

_“I... well, it‘s complicated,” Dominic blushed again._

_Matthew looked down. “I don’t mean to pry.”_

_“No, it’s okay,” Dominic smiled. “We’re neighbors, yeah? We need to get to know each other a bit. Let’s just say I wanted a fresh start. Actually I am training to be a chef, but have had to put that on hold for the time being.” He sipped his glass of water. “What about you, Matthew? How do you spend your days?”_

_“I live the exciting, jet-set life of a piano teacher.” Matthew laughed._

_Dominic looked him in the eyes. “Piano?” he whispered._

_Matthew nodded, his eyes drifting down to admire the hint of stubble on Dominic‘s cheeks._

_“My mum used to play.”_

_Dominic’s face seemed to take on a more troubled look as he spoke. His shoulders drooped, his eyes darkened, and Matthew was struck with an overwhelming urge to put an arm around him in comfort. He glanced at Matthew, blushing yet again. “Sorry to zone out on you that way. I-” He cocked his head to one side, his eyes coming to rest on Matthew’s chest._

_“Sorry, but I have to ask. That’s the same blue shirt you were wearing last week when I saw you… isn’t it?”_

_Matthew chuckled. “Indeed it is. My friend Chris, well he’s more like a brother to me really, tells me all the time that I am abnormally attached to this shirt. He might be right.”_

_Warm, inquisitive grey eyes met Matthew’s. “Tell me, Matthew, what does your girlfriend think about that shirt?”_

_Sparkling, unabashedly flirty blue eyes met Dominic’s in response. “Girlfriend? No chance.” Matthew replied._ Shit, Matthew, very suave, slow down!! _He thought for a second, before deciding to let it go. Matthew was in no way ashamed of his homosexuality and never had been. Besides, at least this way he would be able to tell if Dominic was as interested in Matthew as it appeared he was._

_Dominic observed him, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Well I like it. It suits you. It matches your eyes.” He rested one hand on his chin. “Okay. This is silly. Would you maybe want to go-”_

Yesyesyes, PLEASE, _Matthew thought, his heart racing._ Yes, I would.

_Dominic was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. His face turned serious as he read the text message that he’d just received. He promptly stood up, looking apologetically in Matthew’s direction as he tossed some cash on the counter to pay for the lunch that hadn‘t even arrived yet._

_“I’m so sorry. I have to go. Can… can I have your number? It would be nice to at least finish this meal with you sometime.” He fished around in the pocket of his leather jacket before scribbling his phone number down and handed it to Matthew before tossing the pen to Matthew so he could do the same._

I wonder what’s wrong? _Matthew mused._

“Call me?” he breathed.

Matthew nodded. “Count on it.” He watched him walk away; admiring the way Dominic’s jeans hugged him so perfectly. Once he had finished his lunch he made his way to Kelly’s, a definite spring in his step.

Matthew squirmed on his couch, trying to ignore the tightness that was gathering between his legs at the memory of Dominic’s arse in those tight jeans. He pulled out the piece of paper with Dominic’s phone number and ran his finger over it. How long should he wait before calling him? Matthew chewed on his thumbnail in frustration. He was so eager to get to know Dominic better; the mere thought of him was driving Matthew mad. He hadn’t been this taken with someone since his previous relationship.

It was time, he decided. He was ready to try again.

The heaviness between his legs was becoming unbearable. He stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I need a cold shower. Now.” With that he grabbed his glass of wine and made his way to the bathroom.

Matthew had no way of knowing that he almost ran into Dominic merely a couple hours after their meeting in the restaurant. He had offered to deliver a dozen roses to the hospital for Kelly; he loved to see people smile as they received flowers, and that afternoon Matthew was intent on spreading some happiness. Once he had left them at the nurse’s station he exited by the door on the left.

He had no way of knowing that forty three seconds later, Dominic entered the same ward, by the door on the right of the hall, carrying an overnight bag that hung low on his shoulder. The nurse on duty smiled at him, recognizing him instantly.

“Hello Mr. Howard. I’ll take that for you. Have a seat and I’ll come for you when we’re ready.”

“Will do,” Dominic replied. He took one of the empty seats and reached for the small paper in his jacket pocket, his face brightening at the mere sight of it. He hoped fervently that Matthew, he of the bright blue shirt, was interested in him. He craved a positive presence in his life right now.

Dominic felt as though he was drowning.

Matthew also had no way of knowing that Dominic needed saving. Dominic was beginning to wonder if Matthew was the one who could do just that. He fought the tears rising in his throat again as he heard the nurse approach.

“You can come back now, Dominic.”

He stood and followed her down the long white corridor, clutching the tiny piece of paper to his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew rested his head against the tiled wall in his shower, eyes closed. The hot water coursing down his neck and back felt fantastic. He felt so relaxed that it took him a few seconds to realize his phone was ringing.

_Not moving… they can call back_ , he thought, massaging the back of his neck with his slender fingers.

_It could be Dominic._

His eyes snapped open. “Fuck!”

Matthew tore open the shower door, and ran, naked, out of the bathroom and across the hall, attempting (but ultimately failing) to put his hands over his crotch as he passed Nova’s tank. Once in his bedroom he dove onto the bed, crashing into the nightstand as he grabbed the phone, his head slamming into the headboard.

“Hello?”

Dominic walked slowly through the park, his mobile in one hand, a caramel latte in the other. “Matthew? It‘s Dominic. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

Matthew stifled a giggle. _Well, I’m naked, I’ve dripped water all over the flat, I’m pretty sure the sight of my cock has traumatized my pet fish and my head hurts._ He wrapped a sheet around his dripping lower body, “It’s not a bad time at all! It‘s great to hear from you,” he gasped, rubbing the back of his head.

Dominic raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his latte. “You sure about that? You sound out of breath.”

“Ah, yes. Well, I was in the shower when you called and had to run for the phone,” Matthew explained, panting.

“So that’s why you’re out of breath,” Dominic deduced. _And here I was thinking that you sounded as though you’d just been thoroughly shagged._ He shook his head to clear his mind of that particular thought. “I’ll be honest, I’ve been trying to get the nerve up to call you for the past couple days.”

“Yeah?” Matthew replied, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Dominic smiled at the sound of Matthew’s voice. “Yeah. Anyway, I am sitting here in the park on this glorious, sunny morning and decided that one thing could make this morning even better: to get to talk to you again. Are you doing anything right now?”

Matthew sat up, pushing the wet hair from his eyes. “No, not at all,” he said, his heart beginning to beat faster.

“Feel like joining me at the park for a walk? I have a few pieces of bread, I thought we could feed the ducks at the pond, swing on the swings, climb on the monkey bars… you know, basically act like a couple of ten year olds,” Dominic laughed. “That sound good to you?”

Matthew’s voice was serious. “Well, I don’t know”

“Oh, well, if you‘d rather not, well, I mean…”

“Guarantee me a trip to the sandbox and I’m there.”

Dominic laughed, relieved. “It’s a deal.”

“See you in a bit then.”

Matthew hung up the phone and ran over to his closet. He wondered briefly what he should wear. As his eyes fell onto his beloved blue shirt, he laughed; he had taken a certain amount of satisfaction at the fact that Dominic had remembered that he had been wearing it the first day they crossed paths. But no, he would spare Dominic today. In the end, he settled on a simple white button down shirt and black trousers.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his sunglasses and his keys and set off. By the time he reached Liam’s newsstand, he was positively floating… and it must have shown, because Liam noticed the difference in his favorite customer immediately.

“Good morning, young sir!” Liam stopped, putting his glasses on to peer at Matthew closely. “You are looking quite pleased with yourself this morning, lad. Where are you off to with such a spring in your step and a smile on your face?”

Matthew grabbed his usual papers, paying Liam before answering him. “I, sir, am off to the park to take a walk on this lovely autumn day,” he winked.

“I see, and will you be joined by anyone on your walk?”

“Indeed I will be,” Matthew bowed as he walked away. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Liam chuckled.

Once Matthew reached the park, he found Dominic sitting on a bench in front of the sandbox, relaxing in the morning sun. He appeared to be deep in thought, eyes shut, head tipped back in relaxation. He didn’t stir as Matthew approached, and he looked so content that Matthew was reluctant to disturb him. He sat down quietly and studied the man before him. Yet again, Matthew was struck with just how beautiful that head of blonde hair was; it positively shimmered in the sunlight. Dominic was wearing a tight black t-shirt that accentuated his tanned arms perfectly.

He was also wearing lime green trousers. _Oh, those are perfect_ , Matthew thought.

“Daydreaming?”

Dominic jumped, startled by the sound of Matthew’s voice. He brightened instantly at the sight of Matthew sitting next to him. “Not really daydreaming so much as resting. I didn’t sleep so well last night,” he admitted, blushing slightly. “It’s really nice to see you again, Matthew.”

“It’s nice to see you too. I’m very glad you called me. It’s been some time since I played in the park, you know,” Matthew joked. He stood, walking over to the edge of the sandbox and sitting down. He looked back up at Dominic.

“Aren’t you gonna join me down here?”

Dominic looked torn. “I really don’t want to ruin these trousers,” he frowned.

Matthew flashed him a slight pout. “Come on, it’s no fun down here alone.”

Dominic stood slowly made his way to the sandbox. He sat down gingerly next to Matthew and picked up a handful of sand, watching as it fell through his fingers. He looked up to find Matthew looking at him intently, a serious look on his face.

“Talk to me, Dominic. Tell me about yourself.”

Dominic seemed surprised. “I‘m not really that interesting,” he shrugged. “There’s not much to tell. I’m just your average guy, spending the morning in the park with his devastatingly handsome new neighbor.”

“Ah. Thank you,” Matthew laughed, flushing. “Flattery _will_ , in fact, get you everywhere. I just… I just really want to get to know you better, that‘s all.”

Dominic turned to him. “I want to get to know you better too, believe me. I just - there are some things going on in my life right now that are, well, tough to talk about, if that makes any sense. Things that I want to share, but am, at the same time, _afraid_ to share right now.” He looked down, wiping the sand from the top of Matthew’s shoe. “Please, Matthew. Would you… can you be patient with me?”

Matthew was struck by his honesty. “Of course I can,” he replied warmly, wondering if he would ever be able to deny Dominic _anything_. He stood, dusting his hands off and put one hand out to Dominic.

“There’s no rush, we’ve got all the time in the world. Let’s go feed those ducks, yeah?”

Dominic grasped his hand, allowing Matthew to pull him up. Their hands lingered in each other’s for a few seconds as they made their way to the bench. Eventually they did let their hands fall back to their sides and gathered their things, making their way to the small pond.

“There is one thing I can talk about, though,” Dominic offered, shooting Matthew a sideways glance. “I can talk about food all day long.”

“What do you love to cook, Dominic?”

“Easy. Italian.”

Matthew’s eyes widened. “Italian? Oh, that’s fantastic,” he grinned. “I knew there was something special about you. You’ve just found the way to my heart, you know. How are you with Veal Sorrentino?”

Dominic laughed, clapping his hands. “I can make a Veal Sorrentino that would absolutely blow your mind! For good measure, I’d follow it up with a Tiramisu to die for.”

“I suppose I should warn you - I fully intend to hold you to that, you know,” Matthew replied cheekily.

Dominic spoke quietly. “I envy you, you know. You exude confidence and happiness. It’s so… endearing. From that first day you came to my door I felt it. I admire that so much.”

Even though his heart was bursting at Dominic’s words, Matthew wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just looked at Dominic, hoping that his eyes reflected the sincerity and appreciation he felt at that moment. He put one hand on Dominic’s back for a second before removing it.

At last they reached the pond, sitting on the small landing at the water’s edge. Within seconds, the ducks and geese noticed them and made their way toward them eagerly. Dominic took a piece of bread from the bag he had brought and began to tear it into tiny pieces, tossing it into the water.

“They’re so lucky,” Dominic proclaimed. “No responsibility, no worries.” He tossed the bag to Matthew, pointing at the geese that were crowding in front of him. “It looks like you’ve made some new friends,” he joked.

Matthew took one piece of bread from the bag, squinting at the light reflecting off the water. He paused to put on his sunglasses, before holding the piece out to one of the large white geese. As it took the bread from his hand, Matthew heard a slight ‘click’ and looked up in surprise.

Dominic was holding his mobile out in front of himself, smiling softly. “Had to take a picture. Hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all, but I don’t have one of you! Eh, I don’t even have a mobile,” he admitted.

“You don’t own a mobile phone?” Dominic’s jaw dropped.

“Nope. Never have. I guess I‘m just old-fashioned? Don‘t own a telly either.”

“Really?”

Matthew laughed. “What can I say? I’m content with my laptop, my piano and Nova.”

“Nova?”

“Nova is the lady in my life; my fish.”

Dominic rested his chin on the palm of his hand, a look of wonder on his face. “You, Matthew Bellamy, are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“It’s true; I am! So, how about we do this proper?” Matthew took his sunglasses off and found Dominic’s eyes. “Let me take you out tomorrow night, Dominic. Please?”

Dominic nodded. “It’s a date. And, Matthew?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Matthew was confused. “For what?”

“This.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Nova moved fluidly through the plastic seaweed in her aquarium. Matthew adjusted the light in her tank just a bit before lying on the bed.

“That better, love? I hope you don’t mind me bringing you in the bedroom for a few nights? Thought you might want a change of scenery for a bit. Well, that’s not true exactly. I thought if I were going to talk to you all the time I may as well have you close to me at night too.” He turned onto his stomach after turning out the light and hugged his pillow.

Matthew settled into a comfortable position, grinning into his pillow. He flushed at the thought of Dominic’s last words to him this morning.

_“It’s a date. And, Matthew?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“This.”_

As Dominic had uttered that last word he gently took Matthew’s hand. He held it tightly, running his thumbs across Matthew’s fingertips before stroking the back of his hand. Meeting Matthew’s eyes, he brought Matthew’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Just as suddenly, Dominic released Matthew’s hand and they stared out at the pond, tossing pieces of bread to the ducks, shy smiles on both their faces.

“I really like him, Nova,” he whispered, caressing the warm glass of her tank. “I hope he likes me too.”

Matthew slept.

The next morning Matthew woke with butterflies in his stomach. Watching the sun rise through his window, he found himself wondering if Dominic was awake yet… if Dominic’s bed was comfortable… if Dominic’s arms were as soft to touch as Matthew suspected they were. He shook his head, sitting up in bed - _Christ, Matthew, calm down!_ A glance at the clock told him it was only 7:30 am. He wasn’t meeting up with Dominic until much later, and had no pupils coming today. Matthew knew, though, that he would go mad if he sat here all day doing nothing. Stretching, he reached across the bed for his phone and dialed Chris’ number. When the phone was answered Matthew smiled at the sound of the little Wolstenholmes coming from the other end.

An exasperated Chris finally spoke. “Hello?”

“Christopher! How’s my favorite daddy this morning?” Matthew chirped cheerfully.

Chris groaned. “Not so loud, Matt! And turn down the perkiness, yeah?”

“Someone woke up in a grumpy mood, huh?”

“Sorry, sorry“ Chris sighed. “The kids are already going full steam, I and, well, I broke the toilet somehow. You laugh and I will hang up on you, Bellamy.”

“How about if I chuckle?” Matthew asked, feeling cheeky.

“Oi! What’s new with you?” Chris knelt down, examining the back of the toilet, squinting at it as though it were a foreign object. He picked up a wrench, eyeing it warily. If he could fix this before Kelly found out about it he would feel _much_ better.

“Nothing, really. Well, there is something. I met someone.”

Chris dropped the wrench, wincing as it hit his big toe. “What?” he said quietly.

Matthew was taken aback at Chris’ sudden seriousness. He began to chew on his thumbnail, suddenly uneasy. “Yeah, he moved into my building not too long ago and we, well, we sort of hit it off. His name is Dominic.”

“But… well, is he a good guy? What‘s he like? Is he trustworthy?“

“I think he is; we’re still getting to know each other, but I get a good vibe from him. I‘m seeing him tonight.” Matthew frowned at the realization that he really _didn’t_ know that much about Dominic. Hopefully that would change tonight.

“Where are you going tonight?” Chris asked, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

“Not sure, we’re just going to see where the evening takes us. I thought I’d show him around town.”

“Good. We’ll be at the shop late; Kelly, for some unknown reason, has booked three weddings today. How about you bring him by. I want to meet him.”

Matthew smiled. So _that’s_ what all this was about. “Chris, you don’t need to look out for me.”

Chris interrupted him. “I know I don’t need to. I _choose_ to. I‘d better go, Matt, and try to fix this toilet.”

“YOU? Ah. Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“You’re worse than Kelly,” Chris muttered as he hung up.

_________

Dominic lingered outside Matthew’s flat. He fidgeted, hesitating every time he started to knock on the door. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself. _You’re being silly, don’t worry, it’s going to be fine._ He closed his eyes for a fleeting moment, his fingers twitching at the memory of Matthew’s hand in his own. Opening his eyes again, he checked his phone one last time, ensuring that it was indeed on in case They needed to contact him. He hoped that he would be spared tonight. _I need one night, please?_ Just when he had gathered the courage to knock on the door, the door opened unexpectedly… and Dominic’s breath promptly left his body at the sight of Matthew.

“Hi,” Matthew greeted him, all brilliant smiles and shining blue eyes. His hair was spiked out in all directions. _I want to touch it._ He was dressed in black from head to toe, with the top three buttons on his shirt undone. This was the reason that Dominic’s eyes were transfixed on the silver chain that rested against the creamy skin of Matthew’s neck. _I want… I want…_ The taut muscles there trembled as Matthew cleared his throat. The sudden noise caused Dominic to look away quickly, cheeks burning.

“Oh, man. I’ve just been caught checking you out, haven’t I? Not too smooth, am I?” Dominic proclaimed sheepishly.

Matthew waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it - I already told you that flattery would get you everywhere, didn’t I?” He grinned as he locked the door to his flat. “I hereby reserve the right to check you out tonight as well, you know. So we‘re even, yeah?”

“Fair enough,” Dominic snorted, laughing as they made their way down the hallway. “Still, _you_ checking _me_ out? I’m nothing special.”

Matthew grabbed Dominic by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. He looked Dominic in the eye. “Don’t say that. Please,” he said softly. Matthew was determined for Dominic to feel nothing but confident tonight. He smoothed Dominic’s hair gently before smiling at him and hooking their arms together. His voice changed suddenly to a much more cheerful tone. “So, Mr. Howard. I’m all yours this evening, what would you like to do?”

Dominic held Matthew’s arm tightly. “Don’t care what we do as long as I get to be with you.” He marveled at the way Matthew was already making him feel. For the first time in months he felt relevant and wanted, and it was fantastic. They walked down the street, Matthew pointing out various shops and landmarks. Dominic now knew that apparently the only place in Devon to buy a newspaper was Liam’s newsstand. He hoped that he would be able to fit in here so effortlessly, the way that Matthew seemed to.

Matthew thought about Chris’ earlier request, but was afraid to put Dominic in a situation where he might feel uncomfortable. As they neared Kelly’s shop Matthew stopped and pointed.

“See that flower shop? My friend Chris and his wife run it,” he beamed.

Dominic cocked an eyebrow at him. “Your friend Chris, the one you consider a brother?”

“The very same! Where are you going?”

Dominic began walking toward the shop.

“I want to get a closer look,” he explained. As they neared the door Chris spotted them through the front window, his face lighting up. He hurriedly waved them both inside.

The shop was in a state of disarray, to say the least. Stems and greenery littered the floor and the design tables. Half-unfurled bolts of ribbon were stacked in a cardboard box near the back door. Clearly the weddings Kelly had booked were substantial ones; Matt could not remember ever seeing the shop looking this ransacked.

“Come on in, guys. Just mind the mess,” Chris called out cheerfully. Matthew began to make introductions, but Chris wasted no time. He made a beeline for Dominic and put one hand out. “You must be Dominic, I’m Chris, it’s really nice to meet you.”

Dominic smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too. You have a beautiful shop, truly!”

“Normally I would agree with you,” Chris nodded, laughing. “However, it looks like a bomb went off in here tonight.”

Matthew’s mouth was still hung open at the sight of the mess. “Wow.”

“Tell me about it. Kelly and the crew have been here since four this morning working on bouquets and altar pieces. They’re all out setting up at the churches now, which means they’ve been at it for,” Chris looked at his watch, “fourteen hours straight now. And we still have to retrieve rental pieces before the night is out.”

Matthew nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but then realized Dominic was nowhere to be seen. He turned around, frowning. He and Chris walked to the back of the shop and found Dominic kneeling down in front of little Ernie’s portable crib, deep in conversation with Chris and Kelly‘s youngest child.

“Well, hello there little lad,” Dominic whispered. “Aren’t you absolutely adorable?”

Ernie cooed at Dominic, reaching out for him. Dominic laughed and started to reach for the baby then dropped his hands suddenly, blushing.

Chris smiled warmly at Dominic. “You can pick him up if you like. It seems he’s quite taken with you already! We were able to arrange playdates for the others today, but had to bring Ernie in with us.”  
“You don’t mind?” Dominic asked.

“Not at all!” Chris replied, excusing himself as his mobile rang.

Matthew watched as Dominic removed his leather jacket and bent down, gently picking Ernie up. The baby sighed, one fist in his mouth, and looked up at Dominic with wide eyes before resting his head on Dominic‘s chest.

Matthew walked closer. He reached out and stroked Ernie’s hair. “Well hello, you. Long time no see, young Mister Wolstenholme!”

Ernie whined and proceeded to turn his head away, Matthew furrowing his brow. “Hmmmph. Fine, be that way!”

They both collapsed into giggles as Ernie balled up the shoulder of Dominic’s white tshirt and began to suck on it.

“I hate to break up the party, but Kelly needs me at the church,” he groaned. “I’d better pack the little one up and head out.”

“You’re gonna take him with you?” Matthew asked. “But it’s started raining outside, it would be a shame to drag him out in this weather.”

“I’ll have to. There’s no-one to look after him.”

Dominic looked at Matthew. “We could stay here with him until Chris gets back, couldn’t we?”

“Absolutely not! You two had plans for tonight, and I‘m confident that babysitting was not on the agenda. I‘ll be gone for at least an hour or so.” Chris interrupted.

Matthew smiled. “Let us keep him for you. We’ll order some take out and hang out here, we don’t mind at all.”

“Seriously, I‘d love to,” Dominic offered, rocking Ernie in his arms. “I’m not ready to give him up quite yet anyway!”

Chris raised his hands in surrender. “Fair enough. I officially owe you both now. His bottles are in the nappy bag with everything else. He’ll need to be fed again in an hour or so. I’ll lock up so that no customers bother you: it‘s close to closing time anyway.” He gave Ernie a kiss on the head and pointed one finger at him. “No wild parties, yeah? Keep Matthew and Dominic in check.”

He winked at Matthew as he left. _I do believe Chris approves_ , Matthew thought to himself. The thought made him especially pleased.

An hour later Ernie was sleeping in his crib, no doubt exhausted after being carried around the tiny shop while Matthew gave Dominic a tour. Empty Chinese takeout containers had joined the mess on the design tables, and the sight inspired Matthew and Dominic to clean up the shop for Kelly.

“What is Chris’s wife like?” Dominic asked. He grabbed a broom and began sweeping while Matthew began putting up various tools and picking up stray stems.

“She’s brilliant. I can’t wait for you to see the two of them together, to be honest,” Matthew replied. “They’re the textbook example of what a happy couple look like. They amaze me at just how deeply in love they are after all these years. So many people seem to be so miserable in the world today. It‘s reassuring to see that true happiness _is_ , after all, attainable. It gives me hope, you know?” He looked up to see Dominic observing him curiously, a faint smile on his lips.

“And what of you, Matthew? Do you believe that sort of happiness is possible for everyone?”

Running his hands through his hair, Matthew considered the question. “I think that a select few people are lucky enough to have true love magically fall into their laps. Even then, I think that it takes effort from both partners to maintain it.” He glanced at Dominic. “And you?”

“I’m a hopeless romantic, I’m afraid. I _absolutely_ believe that it’s out there for me. The alternative, frankly, is unacceptable. Simple as that, really!” Dominic laughed. “I may not find it until I’m an old man, but then again,” he met Matthew’s eyes, “I may find it much sooner. You never know.”

“Here’s hoping it’s sooner. For both of us.” Matthew replied happily.

The sound of the front door being unlocked made them both jump.

“Oh my GOD!!!”

Kelly walked slowly around the shop, eyes wide, mouth hung open. She turned suddenly, pointing at Matthew and Dominic. “You… did the two of you clean all this up yourselves? Angels. You are both absolute angels!” She wandered over to Ernie‘s crib, peeking in on the sleeping baby. “I am shattered, completely shattered, Chris is still packing up equipment. The thought of having to come back here and clean this mess up was making me sick to my stomach!” Impulsively she gave Matthew a hug before turning to Dominic.

“You must be Dominic! It’s so lovely to meet you!” Kelly gushed. Matthew grinned as she proceeded to walk over to Dominic. “I heard that Ernie is quite taken with you. Thank you for agreeing to look after him! I should warn you, I’m going to hug you - is that okay?”

“Of course it is,” he replied happily, as Kelly wrapped her arms around him tightly.

As she released him, her demeanor changed. She pushed the two of them toward the door. “Okay. That’s it. You two get out of here - and that is an _order_. Try to salvage the remainder of your evening! And, truly, thank you so much for being so kind. Matthew, talk to you soon. Dominic, I hope to see you again very soon.”

And so, after bidding Kelly good night, they found themselves outside in the rain. Dominic’s mobile beeped. The two of them ducked under the awning of the local bakery so that Dominic could check his message. His heart sank at what he saw on the tiny screen and he found himself suddenly unable to meet Matthew’s eyes.

Matthew was disappointed as well as he could tell that their first date was about to end suddenly. He raised Dominic‘s chin with two of his fingers. “Hey. It’s okay. If you need to go, I understand,” Matthew said gently.

“I’m afraid I have to - I- I’m really sorry. Please believe that.” He grasped Matthew’s fingers, holding them tightly, stroking them with his thumb. “Can, can I see you again?”

“Absolutely,” Matthew replied warmly.

As he began to walk away, he called out to Matthew. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Thanks for tonight, by the way. Most interesting first date I’ve ever had.”

Matthew smiled and waved at him before turning on his heel to head for home. The rain was getting heavier so he began to walk faster. Just then he heard footsteps coming from behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dominic in front of him, soaked to the bone, water coursing down his body. Dominic cupped Matthew’s face in his hands, tracing the outline of Matthew‘s cheekbones with one fingertip. Matthew closed his eyes at the sensation, his heartbeat increasing.

“I forgot something…” he whispered, before pressing his lips to Matthew’s softly. They looked at each other for a second before Matthew put his arms around Dominic’s neck and gifted him with a series of soft pecks to his lips and cheeks. Dominic ran his hands through Matthew’s wet hair, moaning softly into each gentle kiss. Impatiently, Dominic licked gently at Mathew’s bottom lip. Matthew opened up to him eagerly, deepening the kiss, sighing contentedly as their tongues met for the first time. Despite the cool rain that was falling on them, in this moment they both felt impossibly warm and content. Matthew pulled away, desperate for a quick look at those beautiful grey eyes, before leaning back in for another kiss. Dominic’s hands flew to Matthew’s lower back, bunching Matthew’s wet shirt in his hands.

Matthew whined in protest as Dominic pulled away reluctantly. Resting their foreheads against each other, they willed their breathing to return to normal. Eventually they parted without a word, Dominic walking back down the street hurriedly.

As soon as Matthew got back to his flat, he got out of his wet clothes and drew a hot bath. He stayed there for a long time, smiling, running his fingertips over his lips.

______________

Chris could not believe his luck. It had really been a nightmare of a day. All he was trying to do was disassemble the large candleabra at the church, yet somehow he’d managed to cut himself on the outer edge of the casing. He hated hospitals, but knew that he needed to be stitched up. After he’d seen the doctor he’d gathered his things and made his way to leave, he’d noticed a figure in the corner of his eye.

_Dominic?_

Chris walked to the end of the corridor and saw Dominic walking with his arm around a young blonde woman. She was unsteady on her feet, dragging an IV bag with her as they walked. Chris turned on his heel, not wanting to interrupt, until he heard Dominic speak.

“You’re everything to me, _everything_. I’m not going anywhere, love. I‘m here. Okay?”

Chris turned back just in time to see Dominic place a kiss on her cheek, as she cried and hugged him tightly. Just then, Dominic turned around and saw Chris standing there, anger and confusion evident on his face. Warily, Dominic asked a nurse to take the young lady back to her room before approaching him.

Chris spoke first, the words coming out much too fast for his liking. “This is none of my business, Dominic. But know this: I will not stand by and watch Matt get hurt again. Believe that.”

Dominic looked confused. “What? I - ohhhh. I see.” He began to laugh.

Chris was equally as confused. “What? What‘s so funny?”

“That woman you just saw me with? That’s my baby sister.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chris blinked. “Your sister?”

“Yes, that’s my younger sister Paige,” Dominic explained. “Well, younger by about thirteen minutes or so, to be exact.”

“You have a twin sister! I see,” Chris frowned. “I’m sorry I jumped to such a bizarre conclusion just now, Dominic.”

“S’okay. Matthew is lucky to have a friend like you.” Dominic looked at his watch, it read 10.45. “Speaking of Matthew, I really need to talk to him. I sort of owe him an apology. Do you think he would mind me calling him this time of night?” He quirked an eyebrow at Chris. “What happened to you? Are you alright?”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all,” Chris smiled. “And this? Just a little accident. Erm, don’t tell Matt, yeah? He’ll be relentless next time he sees me if he knows my clumsiness has struck yet again.” He made his way down the hall before turning back to Dominic.

“I hope your sister is alright.”

“Thanks. So do I.” He waved to Chris before making his way back to Paige’s room. He found her in bed, reading a book. He sat down in the chair beside her bed.

“P.D. James? Ah, I approve! Which book is that?”

She smiled weakly at her big brother. “My favorite: _Death of an Expert Witness_. Dom, forgive me for earlier? I shouldn‘t have called you like that. I just… I panicked when my treatment made me that sick.” She put the book down, frowning. “I’m so mad at myself right now. You deserved a night away from all this and I ruined it.”

“Stop it, silly. You don’t have to apologize for anything, you know that.” He stroked her hair. “I’m just sorry I wasn’t here when you needed me.”

Paige looked aghast at Dominic’s words. “No. No, no, no, _no_. See, _this_ is what I am most afraid of: that I’ll become a burden to you, Dom. I know that you’re here for me, believe me, I do, but you **must** be able to have a life of your own as well. It’s been so long since you’ve seen any peace.” She grabbed his hand. “I‘ve been so worried about you, well, until these past few days,” she said cheekily. “You do seem a little more like your old self this week… at times you’re positively _glowing_.”

“Am not!! Wait, what do you mean?” Dominic blushed, because he knew full well what she meant.

“You know precisely what I mean, Dominic James Howard. This Matthew must be something special to affect you this deeply. So, tell me, have you snogged him yet? I want filthy details,” she teased.

Dominic grinned, pleased to see that old familiar wicked gleam in his sister’s eyes. “Paige, my dear, that is absolutely none of your business, you know. I don’t snog and tell.”

She cackled. “Aha!! So, you _have_! Do you looooooooove him, Dommie?”

Dominic giggled in spite of himself.

The smile left Paige’s face. “There. That look on your face, right there… that’s the Dominic I remember growing up with. I’ve missed him.” She sat up, leaning forward to hug him. “Go home.”

He shook his head firmly. “No chance. I’m staying right here.”

“Dom, whatever they’ve given me to help me sleep is already starting to kick in, and Eve is on duty tonight, so you know I’m in good hands. If anything changes I’ll call you, I promise. I insist that you go home and get some proper rest. For that matter, give Matthew a call, or go see him.” She winked obnoxiously at Dominic.

He looked down. “I want to, but I don’t know, Paige.”

“Hey,” Paige whispered. “Give him a chance. There are some good people left in this world, Dom. Matthew sounds like he might be one of them.

“How’s my favorite set of twins tonight?“

Eve, the night nurse, came in and began checking Paige’s blood pressure.

Dominic nodded at Eve. He was torn. The thought of a night‘s sleep in an actual bed sounded fantastic to him. Still, he knew that he wouldn't be able to help feeling guilty at leaving Paige alone. “Are you sure,” he whispered, “that you don’t mind?”

She looked him straight in the eye, smiling softly. “I don’t mind, at all. I love you, Dom. Now get the hell out of my sight, please? Tell him, Eve.”

“Everything looks really good, Mr. Howard. Her vitals look great considering what happened earlier,” Eve reassured him. “I will call you if anything changes, I promise.”

He kissed her forehead. “I’ll be just a couple of minutes away, alright?”

“Begone, you!” Paige commanded.

__________

Matthew had fallen asleep on his couch after his bath. He was awakened by a gentle knocking at his front door. He sat up quickly, squinting at his watch. 11.18. He stumbled to the door, wondering who it could be this time of night.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Dominic standing before him.

“I’m sorry, Matthew, I know it’s late, but, can I talk to you?”

“Of course you can! Come in.” As Dominic walked past him, Matthew ran his hands through his hair, wishing he were wearing something other than an old Joy Division t-shirt and torn jeans. He sat down on the couch, motioning for Dominic to do the same.

“Have a seat, can I get you something?”

Dominic shook his head nervously. He paced relentlessly in front of Matthew. Twice he seemed ready to open his mouth to speak, only to change his mind at the last moment.

“Dominic? What’s up?”

Before Dominic knew what was happening the words came tumbling out of his mouth. He sat down on the far end of the couch.

“Matthew, I really want you and I to have a shot at… this. So, I want to tell you why I keep disappearing on you.”

Matthew sat up straighter. “Okay,” he agreed, nodding seriously. “To be honest I’’d already decided that you were some sort of superhero and that was why you kept disappearing like you did.”

Dominic laughed. “Ha! If only! The truth is that I’m not alone here in town. My sister and I live together… my twin sister Paige.”

“You have a twin sister? Oh, that’s fabulous,” Matthew grinned.

“She _is_ fabulous. She’s funny, clever, beautiful… and she is my life. It’s true what they say about twins sharing an unspoken bond. We’ve both felt it ever since we were very young. The thing is, Matthew, she’s quite ill.”

“Ill? How so?”

Dominic grimaced. “Paige forbids me to speak its name aloud. She refers to it as that disease that begins with a C and rhymes with dancer. You know the one, I’m sure.”

“I do.”

“She’s been fighting it for about two years now. We’ve come to Devon because she’s been referred to a local oncologist who is experienced in treating her ‘illness‘. Paige, for the longest time, was the only positive presence in my life. Until I met you, that is.” Dominic eyed Matthew curiously “I hope I’m not speaking out of turn by saying that, Matthew. I know that we haven’t known each other that long, but, there is something happening here, isn’t there? Do you feel it?”

Matthew nodded, smiling softly.

Dominic‘s cheeks flushed slightly. He looked at the floor. “Then it’s only fair that I tell you that I’m a mess right now, Matthew. Paige is really struggling these days. She’s always looked to me for guidance and this time I feel so inadequate. I can’t fix this for her, and I’m angry.”

“You can’t fix it, you’re right,” Matthew pointed out, “But you’re doing exactly what you _should_ be, you are there for her and it’s clear that you love her very much.”

“Loving her can’t keep her from losing her hair. Loving her can’t keep her from being so weak she can’t even speak to me. If loving her were enough we’d already have beat this. Sometimes I just,” Dominic hesitated. “No, forget it.”

“What? You can say anything, Dom.” Matthew placed one hand on Dominic’s arm. “Erm, that is… can I call you Dom?”

Dominic smiled, inching forward, resting his cheek on the back of the couch. “Absolutely,” he whispered.

“Go on, then, Dom.”

“Sometimes I just want to forget about all this. About sickness.” Dominic looked away, his shoulders falling in defeat. “About the fact that she deserves someone so much better than me to look after her.” He shot Matthew a rueful look. “I hate myself for feeling this way. _She’s_ the one living through this, not me, yet here I am, whining like a child. I can barely cope and she soldiers on without a complaint. It’s… _pathetic_.”

Matthew shook his head in wonder. “It’s not pathetic at all. It’s completely normal to feel so overwhelmed in a situation like yours. Don’t beat yourself up, Dom. You‘re living through this, _with her_. As for Paige, well, she possesses a strength I can’t even imagine. You know, it seems to me that she’s had some bloody good support and guidance to be as strong as she is.” He cocked his eye at Dominic while scooting closer to Dominic’s side of the couch. “Don’t you think so?”

“I - I don’t know.“ Dominic reached out to rub lazy circles on Matthew’s knee, silently willing Matthew to move even closer.

“I _do_ ,“ Matthew said firmly. “I feel certain that she’d agree with me. She’s incredibly lucky to have you for a brother. You’ll never be able to convince me otherwise.” He leaned forward, brushing stray strands of blonde hair from Dominic’s eyes. “Thank you.”

Dominic shifted his long legs, moving closer to Matthew with a shy smile. “For…?”

“For trusting me with something so private,” Matthew replied as they found themselves face to face. “And, I agree with what you said earlier. I’d like to give us a shot too. More than you know.” He slid one hand behind Dominic’s head, gently massaging the nape of his neck. Matthew shivered; the skin he found there was soft and warm under his fingertips. Dominic’s eyes fluttered shut as Matthew caressed his neck, but not before reaching out for Matthew’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. Eventually Dominic allowed his head to fall forward so that his cheek was resting against Matthew’s. Opening his eyes, Dominic tried to fight the urge to move forward a little more so he could kiss the adorable earlobe that was mere inches from his lips.

Matthew nuzzled Dominic’s hair, dangerously close to becoming intoxicated from the sweet smell and silky feel of it alone. Seeking some reassurance, desperate to know that he’d been of some comfort, he whispered into Dominic’s ear.

“That better?” Matthew asked, giving Dominic’s hand a gentle squeeze. His heart fell when Dominic shook his head before removing his jacket and lying back on the couch.

Dominic motioned for Matthew to lie with him, slowly pulling Matthew down into his open arms. Matthew sighed audibly as Dominic enveloped him in his arms.

“Now,” Dominic breathed. “Better now.”

He shifted slightly so that Matthew was lying on top of him. Dominic reeled at the feel of Matthew’s heartbeat through his thin t-shirt, reveled in every breath that Matthew took, and knew in this moment that he never, ever, wanted to hold anyone else like this. Suddenly Dominic spoke.

“Matthew?”

“Yes?”

Dominic leaned up, kissing Matthew’s cheek, while snaking one hand under his shirt to stroke his lower back before drifting further south. Matthew’s entire body flushed when he felt Dominic’s hand cupping his arse through his jeans. Daring to look up, he found Dominic’s eyes. Matthew was not at all surprised to learn that they were impossibly beautiful when they were this full of desire. Matthew shifted his legs, causing them both to gasp as the hardness in Dominic’s trousers met an answering one. It took a mammoth effort for Matthew to not grind down into Dominic; to that end Matthew squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to be still. Dominic exhaled shakily and captured Matthew’s earlobe between his lips, finally making his request.

“Make me forget?”

Matthew’s heart began to pound when Dominic sucked on his earlobe hungrily. _Oh God, just like that, Dom_. “Dom, I don‘t think…” he began.

“Please, Matthew?” Dominic whispered, releasing Matthew’s earlobe before kissing his cheek softly.

“Dom, I want this so much, want you so much, but,” Matthew whispered, sitting up, “but not - not like this. You‘re not yourself tonight. It wouldn‘t be right.”

Dominic sat up as well, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes danced as he smiled at Matthew. “Intelligent, kind, handsome, funny… and a total gentleman,” he proclaimed, punctuating each attribute with a kiss to one of Matthew’s fingertips. “What _are_ you, Matthew Bellamy? And, more importantly,” he wondered aloud, “how is it possible that nobody has snagged you for themselves before now?”

“I think that someone just has,” Matthew replied.

Dominic kissed the back of Matthew’s hand, grasping it firmly. “I should go. I’m shattered, and I bet you are too. This would be a good time to finally make up my bed, if I can stay awake long enough to do it! I’ve spent so many nights at the hospital that I haven’t had to bother looking through unpacked boxes for bedclothes yet.”

Impulsively Matthew spoke. “Stay here tonight.” The thought of Dominic sleeping in an unmade bed in a flat full of unpacked boxes was unacceptable to him.

“No, I couldn’t. Anyway, there’s no need, I‘ll be fine!”

“Of course you can, in fact I insist that you do. You deserve a decent night‘s sleep. It‘s time you met Nova anyway,“ he winked. Matthew stood, pulled Dominic up by his hand and led him to his bedroom. He offered Dominic something clean to sleep in before showing him where the bathroom was. Dominic made sure his phone was on the nightstand within arms reach. Once Matthew was satisfied he’d thought of everything Dominic might need he gave him some privacy. After a few minutes he re-entered the bedroom to bid Dominic good night and stopped in his tracks.

Dominic had changed clothes and was already underneath the covers, lying on his side. One finger caressed Nova’s tank as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Matthew watched, captivated, as Nova swam excitedly in front of Dominic, clearly hoping to make a good impression on her newest acquaintance. Dominic leaned forward smiling, moving closer to the edge of the bed so he could watch her swim. Matthew sat down on the bed beside him, smiling at the sight of Dominic and Nova bonding.

“She’s beautiful, Matthew.”

“Very,” Matthew nodded, though he wasn‘t looking at Nova at all. He leaned down, cupping Dominic’s face in his hands. He kissed him sweetly, humming into the kiss as Dominic wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling Matthew down onto the bed with him. Matthew’s hands tangled in Dominic’s hair as one soft, lazy, wet kiss turned into two, then three, then six. Matthew suddenly wanted nothing more than to lie here with Dominic, to kiss him in the dark and hold him while he fell asleep. _No, Dom needs to rest_. After a few seconds Matthew released him reluctantly.

“Sleep well.”

Dominic nodded, already half asleep. He mumbled sleepily, “Kelly was right.”

“About what?”

Matthew barely heard Dominic’s whispered response.

“You’re an angel.” 


	7. Chapter 7

A sound shook Matthew out of his sleep. It wouldn’t have taken much to wake him, anyway, he had slept fitfully. It was a familiar sound, yet it took Matthew a couple seconds to place it.

_A door closing._

_Dominic?_

Matthew sat up quickly - too quickly, for in his overtired state he fell off the couch and landed on the floor with a grunt. He sat up again, slowly this time. Glancing on the floor, his eye caught a piece of paper.

He stood, clutching the note in his hand. Once he had read it a blazing smile had made its way onto his lips. Matthew reckoned that he’d smiled more in the last week than he had in the last couple of months. It was a nice feeling… and it was all thanks to Dominic. Matthew was amazed at the way he and Dominic had clicked in such a short time.

The sun wasn’t quite up yet, so Matthew made his way to his bed to catch up on his sleep. Dominic had made the bed up before leaving. Too tired to shed his clothes, Matthew pulled the covers back, climbed in and got comfortable. Turning over onto his side, he sighed loudly as sleep started to overcome him. Burying his face in his pillow, he breathed in deeply… and his eyes shot open.

Dominic. His bed, in particular, his pillow, smelled like Dominic.

Matthew leaned in again and inhaled once more. There it was again: the sweet aroma of Dominic’s shampoo, laced with the slightest hint of his cologne. He closed his eyes and continued breathing it in. The scent instantly transported him to the previous night, when they had both laid in this exact spot kissing each other so tenderly. Matthew wanted nothing more than to experience that again; he’d wanted Dominic so badly last night. He’d gone to bed positively _aching_ for him.

Incidentally, Matthew was aching again now.

He squirmed in his bed, overcome with sheer want. Sitting up, he yanked his t-shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. His hands made quick work of his jeans and boxers, which he then shimmied down his legs before kicking them off the bed. Once he was fully naked, he lay back down, stretching languidly, purring, as he began to run one hand across his chest. His skin was soft and impossibly hot to the touch. His hand trailed across his collarbone and neck before capturing a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Matthew gasped at the pleasure that buzzed through his body as a result of such a simple action.

_Christ, that’s good._

His legs were tangling in the soft bed sheets while he touched and teased himself. His hand caressed his smooth stomach before returning to his nipples once more. Matthew turned to the side and inhaled deeply again, the scent of the one he wanted going straight to his groin. His entire body was buzzing in a way it hadn’t in months - and it felt fucking _fantastic._

Slowly, deliberately, he spread his legs. He arched his back as his hand found the creamy skin of his thigh.

Abruptly, he stopped. He turned his head to the left and opened his eyes slowly.

Nova was, unless he was quite mistaken, watching him.

He flushed slightly before getting out of bed, grabbing his t-shirt off the floor and draping it across Nova’s tank. “Sorry you had to see that, love,” he giggled.

Resuming his position on the bed, he proceeded to fondle the muscles of his inner thigh with one hand, while continuing to tweak his nipples with the other. He cupped his balls in his hand, stroking them lightly, before running his fingers through the coarse hair between his legs. After a few minutes he dared to look down, only to see his leaking cock, fully hard, against his stomach. Licking his lips, he curled his hand around his length and allowed himself a few firm tugs. He groaned at the sight of the pink skin disappearing in his fist.

He wondered if Dominic had woken up hard in this very spot earlier… and if he so, had he touched himself this way? Matthew shook his head with another groan. The thought, frankly, was too much to bear.

He leaned over to retrieve the lube from the drawer in his nightstand, dousing both hands with a generous amount of it. He lay back again, as one slick finger found his entrance. Matthew whimpered as he pushed forward slowly, seeking the spot he craved. His other wet hand found his cock and he stroked himself again, picking up a deliciously steady, lazy rhythm.

_Fuck, so good. Slow down. Make it last._

Matthew pushed another finger forward into his core. The heat he felt there was glorious. He wondered why he’d denied himself this particular pleasure for so long, but only briefly. He knew _precisely_ why: he hadn’t been this turned on in ages, but all that had changed at the scent of Dominic in his bed. Dominic, with his soft blonde hair and firm arms and lips that tasted of caramel. Dominic, with his kind nature and his wounded soul. Dominic, who had begged Matthew to touch him just a few hours ago.

Matthew cried out as his fingers found his prostate. He increased the speed of his strokes. Sweat ran down his neck as his hips pumped furiously. He moaned as his orgasm began to build slowly. Biting his lip, he thrust forward into his tight fist again while at the same time pushing back into the fingers that were filling him so perfectly. The unmistakably filthy sound of skin meeting wet skin filled the room, spurring Matthew on that much more.

_So much for making it last. More. Deeper. Faster. **Now**._

The bed shook as he increased the speed of his thrusting hips. Matthew grunted loudly, wantonly, as his fist moved faster and his fingers plunged deeper. Panting, he scooted up on the pillow, catching Dominic’s scent again, stronger than before, threatening to push him over the edge.

Drowning in Dominic, overcome with want, Matthew licked the pillow wetly, at the same moment that his fingers found his prostate again. He screamed in pleasure, shaking.

“Unggghhh! Yes!”

He dragged his thumb across his slit, whimpering yet again; he was close. His thighs began to tremble and his toes curled. With a few more sharp tugs, he was coming, in hot spurts, over his hand and stomach. Matthew gasped for air as the strongest orgasm he’d had in months overtook him. He arched his back and jerked his hand faster, seeking every last drop of pleasure he could manage. His hips bucked as his hand was drenched yet again with his release.

Eventually he released himself, panting heavily. He was dripping with sweat. Glancing down, he watched as it dripped down his chest, mixing with the come on his stomach. Feeling especially bold, he dragged one finger through the wetness and brought it to his lips, sucking loudly. He supposed that he should clean himself off, but he was so utterly satisfied that he couldn’t move, didn‘t _want_ to move.

Matthew grinned to himself, content and spent. He removed the t-shirt from Nova’s tank before hugging the pillow to his chest tightly, settling into a comfortable position.

He whispered Dominic’s name as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Two hours earlier

Dominic woke early, to the sight of stars hung in the sky outside Matthew’s bedroom window. For the first time in a long time, he’d slept incredibly well. He’d taken to sleeping with one eye open and one ear attuned lately in case Paige needed him for any reason. He still felt guilty for leaving her alone at the hospital last night, even though he knew that he shouldn’t - but he _did_ need a break from the hospital.

Paige couldn’t merely take a break from her sickness, though. Dominic had trouble reconciling the fact that he could.

He sighed. Paige was right, of course, about a lot of things. It was true that he was much happier lately than he’d been in quite a long time. Matthew had definitely affected him in the short time they’d known each other. Matthew was kind, funny and genuine. Dominic turned over, lying on his stomach, smiling into Matthew’s pillow.

It was merely an added bonus that Matthew Bellamy was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Dominic eyed the edge of the bed where Matthew had sat last night. He put one hand out, caressing the warm sheets, closing his eyes as he remembered the way Matthew had leant in to kiss him. His blue eyes had positively sparkled as his warm hands had cupped Dominic’s face so sweetly. Dominic ghosted his fingertips across his cheekbones the way that Matthew had done last night, in this very bed.

Matthew’s bed.

The bed that held the pillows Matthew rested his ebony head on every night. The bed, covered in cerulean blue sheets similar to the color of Matthew’s eyes. The bed where Matthew dreams his dreams.

The bed that holds Matthew’s trembling body every time he comes.

_STOP it, Dom._

Dominic couldn’t help himself. Even right now he wanted nothing more than to walk into Matthew’s den and snuggle up to him on the couch. He wanted Matthew’s arms around him again, wanted to bury his face in the soft skin of Matthew’s neck, wanted to leave a mark on that porcelain skin. Dominic stretched. His entire body hummed pleasantly with desire.

In Matthew’s bed.

He snaked one hand beneath his shirt, caressing his stomach. When his hand drifted upward to stroke the smattering of fine hair on his chest Dominic arched his back. He was so soft, and impossibly warm as he massaged his flushed skin. Swallowing, he willed himself to calm down. Thinking back, he was grateful that Matthew had decided not to take him up on his request earlier. He wanted Matthew more than anything, but he also wanted their first time to be something special, not something born of desperation in a moment of weakness.

Still, Dominic could not deny the fact that he was, in fact, rock-hard at the memory of being held and kissed so intensely by that gorgeous creature. He brought one finger to his lips and proceeded to suck on it wetly. When he let it fall from his lips he began to slowly tease one hard nipple with his fingertip. His grey eyes fluttered as he allowed his other hand to slowly rub his throbbing cock through his boxers.

In Matthew’s bed.

“Ohhhhh,” Dominic gasped, struggling to keep his voice down to a whisper. He bit his lip and hurriedly removed his hand from between his legs, trembling. He tried to focus on something else, anything else, because he wasn’t quite comfortable with the fact that he was touching himself in Matthew’s bed.

_Dom, you can’t touch yourself like this… here. What if Matthew needed the bathroom and walked in to see you wanking?_

Dominic‘s eyes widened. A sexy smirk played on his wet lips.

_Maybe Matthew likes to watch? Or maybe he prefers to be watched?_

_STOP. IT. DOMINIC._

Dominic squirmed on Matthew’s bed, his hands in his hair, desperate to be able to ignore the heat that had gathered between his legs. He sighed in frustration… until his eyes fell on the door to Matthew’s bathroom.

Doors, after all, could be locked. The sexy smirk reappeared on his lips.

Dominic stood slowly and made his way to the bathroom quietly. Once inside he turned the lock and leaned his head against the wall. He shoved his boxers down his legs and stood, transfixed at the sight of his stiff cock standing at attention. He proceeded to caress the muscles in his neck just like Matthew had done the night before, drifting away on the memory of Matthew’s hands on his skin.

“Matthew,” he whispered.

He was ready.

Out of the corner of one eye he noticed the full length mirror in the corner of the room. He could see every inch of himself clearly in it. Dominic studied his reflection. The muscles on his arms glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes swept back and forth across the golden curves of his body. Curious, he put one hand out and massaged the firm skin of his arse, pleasantly surprised at how good it felt to the touch. Finding himself in the mirror again he could see that his mouth hung open slightly, his grey eyes were heavy with lust, and with every breath he took his chest and cock rose and fell in time.

He was positively dripping with sex.

Keeping his eyes locked on his body, Dominic licked his palm wetly, grasped his length and stroked himself slowly. When his eyes locked on to his lower body he gasped at the image of the thick, stiff skin jutting out from the dark hair between his legs. He decided to try something different… to that end, he stopped stroking himself, instead rubbing his cock against his stomach in a circular motion.

“Fuck, yeah,” he gasped, when his thumb teased his slit.

While Dominic stared at himself in the mirror, a question came to him out of nowhere… _If Matthew walked in right now, would he like what he saw? Would he walk up behind Dominic and wrap his warm arms around Dominic’s body?_

Losing patience, Dominic resumed stroking himself.

_Would Matthew rest his head on Dominic’s neck as they watched themselves in the mirror? Would he place warm kisses along Dominic’s shoulders, all the time keeping his eyes between Dominic’s legs? Would he groan at the sight of Dominic touching himself?_

Dominic’s fist moved faster. He rested his head on the door again, turning slightly so that he could still see himself in the mirror.

_Would Matthew grind his hips slowly against Dominic so that Dominic could feel how hard he was for him? Would he whisper filthy words of encouragement in Dominic’s ear to spur him on? Would he slide his hands across Dominic’s stomach and thighs?_

Dominic moaned as he increased the speed of his strokes. His hips snapped mercilessly as he felt himself nearing orgasm. He bit his lip, desperate to keep quiet.

_Would Matthew grow tired of merely watching and throw Dominic to the floor? Would he shed his clothes and straddle Dominic’s body? Would he lower himself slowly onto Dominic’s cock?_

Dominic shook the sweat-dripped hair out of his eyes. His stomach burned in anticipation, and his legs trembled as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He was close… so fucking close.

_Would Matthew moan in pleasure as he rode Dominic? Would he keep his blue eyes open so that Dominic could stare into them when he came? Would he scream Dominic’s name when he came?_

That was all it took. Leaning against the door, shaking with pleasure, Dominic shuddered and came violently, watching as his wet release soaked his hand. He sank to the floor, spent.

When his breathing had returned to normal he cleaned up after himself and got back into bed.

Matthew’s bed.

____

A couple of hours later Dominic was dressed and ready to leave, impatient to see what sort of night Paige had spent. He noticed a note pad and pen on a desk in Matthew’s hallway. Hastily, he scribbled a note to Matthew.

__

Thank you for everything. I’m so happy I‘ve found you. Sleep well, D.

Dominic gently placed the note on Matthew’s chest and left with yet another smile on his face. 


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew was awakened unusually early by his phone ringing on Monday morning. His initial irritation soon turned to excitement, though, as he realized who it was. After all, this was, what… three days in a row now?

He loved hearing this particular voice first thing in the morning. The only thing better would be to hear it in person first thing in the morning. Matthew reached across the bed for his phone.

“’Ello?”

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Dominic whispered.

“Good morning to you, gorgeous-er,” he purred.

Dominic giggled. “I’m not sure that’s a word, Matthew,” he admonished.

“It is now,” Matthew proclaimed with a yawn.

“I woke you again, didn’t I? I’m sorry to call so early, I just-” Dominic blushed.

“Don‘t apologize. I-I love hearing from you,” Matthew whispered, his body suddenly pleasantly warm. “How’s Paige?”

“Quite well. She’s responding so well to her treatments that her doctors are going to let her come home for a couple of days. One of her girlfriends is flying in to spend the weekend with her. It’s nice to see Paige so excited.”

“I’m so happy to hear that,” Matthew smiled, stretching.

“That’s not even the best part, you know.”

“It‘s not?”

“You do realize this means I am free all weekend.”

Matthew sat up, the sheet falling away from his body. “You are?”

“I am. Do you have plans?”

Matthew snorted, his heart beginning to race. “Are you kidding?!?! Not at all.”

“How about I cook for you Saturday night? I’ll bring everything. All you have to do is relax and enjoy. You took such good care of me the other night. Let me return the favor.”

 _An actual night with Dom all to myself?_ “That sounds perfect,” Matthew said happily. “I mean, you don’t owe me anything. I just want to see you again.”

“It’s a date, then.” Dominic glanced in annoyance at Paige, who had just emerged from the bathroom, making kissing sounds in his general direction. He pointed a finger at her in warning, grinning when she shot her middle finger back at him. Suddenly she darted over to Dominic, grabbing the phone from him.

“Is this the mysterious Matthew? Behold - he exists! Good morning to you, sir! Lemme ask you a question. How _do_ you tolerate my brother? ” Paige laughed as Dominic reached out to grab it back.

Matthew was going to respond, but he could hear the two of them mock-fighting over the phone. He dissolved into giggles at what he heard.

“Paige, give it!”

“I‘m talking to Mister Bellamy!”

“Don’t make me get out of this chair…”

“Why so uptight, Dommie? I was just being friendly.”

“I’m going to tickle you if you don’t give me the phone, Paige. Tickle you with a vengeance,” Dominic warned.

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” Paige gasped.

“Try me. This hospital room isn’t that big - you have nowhere to hide.”

“Fine, fine! You are officially no fun, Dom. Jeez! Have a lovely day, Matthew,” she yelled.

“This is a hospital! Yell louder why don’t you?”

“Ooh, can I?” Paige smirked as she climbed back into bed.

Dominic’s voice came on again, out of breath. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. That was bloody adorable, you know.” Matthew lay back on his pillows with a chuckle, pulling the sheet back over his body.

Dominic smiled despite himself. “I should let you go. It’s still early yet. I’ll see you Saturday night. Go back to sleep, ok? Have a nice dream for me. But tell Nova I said hello before you do.”

“I will. See you Saturday, and give your sister my best.”

As Matthew hung up the phone he eyed Nova seriously. “Dominic said to tell you hello, love.”

Nova circled her plastic seaweed as she took in Matthew’s announcement. After a few seconds she retreated into her little cave.

Matthew snuggled down into his duvet, still buzzing pleasantly from his wake-up call.

He slept.

______

Matthew watched, spellbound as the young man at his piano finished his piece.

“That’s very good, David!” Matthew exclaimed. “You’ve really been practicing, haven’t you?”

David didn’t speak. He merely stared at the black and white keys before him, shoulders drooping. He took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his face.

“Thank you.”

Matthew cocked an eyebrow at David. He sat down in front of the window, crossing his arms.

“Is something wrong, David? You‘ve been unusually quiet all day.”

David looked up quickly at Matthew, and then looked away just as quickly. He cleared his throat, focusing on the bowl of bananas on Matthew’s kitchen table. Suddenly he spoke.

“I think I’m a bad person.”

Matthew was confused. “Why would you think such a thing, David?”

The boy looked Matthew in the eye. “Because I don’t love my dad anymore. He left me and Mum last week.”

Matthew’s heart sank. “I’m sorry to hear that, mate.”

“That’s why I’ve been practicing a lot lately. If I play hard enough I can’t hear mum crying.” David stared at his hands folded in his lap. “He told me to look after Mum. I’m just a kid, I don’t know how to look after her.”

Matthew seethed with rage. _Nice. What a load of responsibility to dump on an eleven year old._ “I know it seems bad right now, David, but just try to hang in there. I’ve been where you are now. It will get better.”

_Or maybe it won’t. It never got better for me._

Matthew looked away.

David spoke. “Your mum and dad got a divorce?”

Matthew swallowed. This was not something that he wanted to talk about… or remember. Ever. He nodded tersely. “Yes, they did.”

“Do you still talk to your dad?”

Matthew felt sick. He could still hear the last words his father spoke to him all those years ago.

_“I have no use for a gay son, Matthew. Remember that.”_

Matthew smiled tightly. He changed the subject slightly. “Please don’t think that your dad doesn’t love you, David. He and your mum will still be there for you - but it will be something of an adjustment. Give it time.”

_Liar._

David smiled weakly. “Thanks, Matthew. Are we done for today?”

“I think so,” Matthew nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. He helped the boy collect his books and walked him to the front door. Once he had left Matthew closed the door and collapsed against it, shaking. He shook his head repeatedly in an effort to shake the unpleasant memories from his mind.

_“Is that really the best you can do, Matthew?”_

_“Stay out of this. I’m his father, I know what he needs - not you.”_

_“You disgust me.”_

Matthew tore down the hallway, making it to his bathroom just in time to be sick into the toilet. Wave after wave of nausea came spilling out of him. He knelt on the tiled floor, resting his damp head on the cool porcelain, for what seemed like an eternity. He struggled to calm himself. Angry tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

_Don’t think about it. Don’t remember it. Push it back inside, Matthew._

Mercifully, his phone rang. He stood and walked shakily to his bedroom, answering it with a shaking hand.

“Hello?”

A familiar, booming voice answered him. “Matty boy! How are you?”

Matthew wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Tom?” he sniffed.

“How many Toms do you know, Bells? Are you getting a cold?”

Matthew laughed to himself. A call from an old friend? This was just the distraction he needed.

“Thomas Kirk. Is there an angry mob of husbands chasing you with pitchforks? And no, I‘m okay, just had something in my eye.”

Tom was affronted. “I’ll have you know I have changed my ways, Matt, thank you very much! I am a one woman man now. All I have to do now is find her…”

Matthew snorted. “There’s always a catch, Thomas.”

“Still a comedian, eh, Bells? D’you want to meet up for a drink tonight so we can catch up? I just got back into town, just pulled up in front of granddad’s house. How is he, by the way?”

“Liam is fantastic, I see him every morning. He’s gonna be so happy to see you. Does he know you‘re home?”

Tom balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder as he exited his car. He smiled widely at the older man who had come rushing out to meet him as soon as he’d heard a car outside. Liam enveloped his grandson in his arms.

Tom squeaked as he was hugged tightly. “Yeah, he knows. I’ll pick you up in a couple of hours, yeah?”

“Sure thing. Tell Liam I said hello.”

Matthew hung up the phone and sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath and ran one hand through his hair, the strain of going from one emotional extreme to another leaving him weak. Standing, he walked over to his mirror, only to find that he couldn‘t look himself in the eye.

Matthew closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He was proud of the person he had become, of the life he had built for himself. There really was nothing that he needed to prove, or apologize for. He opened his eyes and addressed his reflection.

“It‘s okay,” he proclaimed. “ _You’re_ okay.”

It was in that moment that Matthew felt incredibly envious of the bond that Dominic and Paige shared. It was a reassurance to him that Dominic, at least, had family he was close to. A supportive family member…the concept was utterly foreign to Matthew. He sighed, angry that he hadn’t been more helpful to David. He was even angrier at himself for allowing these memories to affect him so. Matthew hadn’t thought about the darkest days of his life for a few years now. There was no way he was going to let memories of his father bring him down. Not after all these years.

Not now, when he had just found Dominic. Of course it was early days yet, but Matthew found himself wondering if Dominic could be happy with him. So many people in his life had rejected him: occasionally he wondered if he was cursed. Thank God for Chris, Tom and Kelly.

And Dominic. With a little luck, Dominic would end up being the one who could see the person Matthew was and not reject him. The thought calmed Matthew to no end.

He opened his eyes and nodded at his reflection. He _was_ okay.

He would be even better come Saturday…


	9. Chapter 9

On Friday morning Dominic gingerly opened the door to Kelly’s flower shop and peeked inside.

Silence.

Frowning, he took a step back to read the sign on the door that posted the business hours. 9.00 am - 5.00 pm. A look at his watch told him it was 9.26 am, so surely someone was here? The bell on the door rang, as the door closed behind him. Dominic walked slowly to the counter, his footsteps echoing in the empty shop.

Quite suddenly he found himself face to- well, chest, with a small girl.

She looked at him closely, arms crossed. “Who are you?”

Dominic stuttered. “Ah. Well, my name is Dominic - what’s yours?”

“Ava Jo Wolstenholme,” she proclaimed proudly. “Is there something I can help you with, sir?”

“AJ!” Kelly hissed as she entered the showroom, “What have I told you about approaching customers?” Once she realized who the customer in question was, she smiled happily, hugging him. “Oh, Dominic! Lovely to see you again! How are you? Come this way,” she instructed him, walking towards the back of the shop.

“I’m well, thanks. I was actually looking to take some flowers home to my sister, but frankly have no idea what to get,” he said sheepishly. “Would you mind helping me?”

Kelly smiled happily, handing Dominic a cup of coffee. “Of course I can. Have a seat! AJ, grab the design book for Dominic so he can look through it, please?”

AJ nodded seriously. “Ok, Mum.”

Dominic chuckled at AJ’s serious attitude. “She seems to be a hard little worker!”

“She’s pretty helpful,” Kelly beamed as her daughter sat the heavy book on the counter. “Can I ask, how’s Matthew? I haven’t seen him in a few days.”

AJ’s head shot up. “Matthew?” She looked at Dominic. “You know my Matthew?”

Dominic smiled. _My Matthew? Adorable._ “I sure do.”

“I love Matthew. He tells me stories and plays piano and,” AJ’s eyes widened, “He has a fish!”

“I know, Nova is beautiful, isn’t she?”

AJ hurried over to Dominic and climbed on to his lap. Surprised, Dominic sat his cup of coffee down and gave her some room in the small chair. Kelly started to scold AJ, but Dominic shook his head in her direction, grinning. “She’s fine,” he whispered. The little girl in his lap looked up at him.

“I like you, Dominic,” AJ proclaimed.

“Guess what?” Dominic whispered into her hair.

“What?”

“I like you too!”

AJ rested her head on Dominic’s chest.  
When Dominic met Kelly’s eyes again he blushed, for she was regarding him with a wicked glint in her eye.

“Matthew? He’s, well…” he bit his lip, stifling a smile. “He’s great, isn’t he? I‘ll be seeing him tonight, actually.”

AJ sat up quickly. “Mum, will Matthew be staying with us at Christmas again?”

“I don‘t know, love,” Kelly glanced at Dominic, winking. “He may have other plans this year.”

“Here’s hoping.“ Dominic laughed. “But, surely he’ll spend it with his family?”

The smile left Kelly’s face. She looked away for a second before shaking her head ever so slightly.

 _Did I say something wrong?_ Dominic wondered.

“His family? After everything… No, Chris and I are his family,” she proclaimed firmly. “Has he told you anything about them, Dominic?”

“No.” Dominic was puzzled. “Is-is everything okay?”

She looked away. “It’s, well, it’s complicated. And it’s not really my story to tell.”

“I’ll tell it,” a voice interrupted.

Dominic looked up to see Chris entering the room. He playfully slapped Dominic on the shoulder. “Good to see you again, mate.” He leaned over and kissed Kelly on the cheek.

“It’s very simple - they don‘t deserve him. The Bellamys are a nothing but a bunch of ignorant, heartless-” Chris spat. Abruptly he stopped. AJ was looking at him, wide-eyed, lower lip trembling slightly. He knelt down next to her, stroking her hair.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. Matthew is part of _our_ family, isn’t he Ava?” The little girl nodded and jumped up, climbing into her father’s strong arms.

Dominic was intrigued and worried at the same time. The thought of a gentle soul like Matthew for some reason being estranged from his family saddened him greatly.

 _Maybe he can spend Christmas with Paige and I? Hmm, would Matthew really want to spend the holiday in a hospital room?_ He was shaken from his reverie by Chris’ voice.

Chris spoke quietly. “How is your sister? Kelly and I have been wondering about you both since that night I saw you at the hospital.”

“She’s hanging in there,” Dominic replied. “She’s seen some improvement lately, so much so that she‘s going home for the weekend. I thought I would put some flowers in the flat to dress it up a bit, so here I am!”

Chris stood. “Right! Let my beautiful wife help you, then. I should get back to this paperwork anyway.” He smiled at Dominic. “Stop in anytime, okay? Make a habit of it.”

Dominic nodded as Kelly led him to the counter.

___________

Paige stood at her bedroom window, basking in the morning sunlight. It was amazing how much better she felt being here at home. Even though this flat was still pretty new, it was infinitely much more welcoming than her room at the hospital. She smiled as she walked into the hallway, seeing the ironing board set up, with a few of Dominic’s shirts lying atop it.

“Does he even know how to use this thing?” she said to herself, shaking her head with a laugh.

Picking up the blue leopard print shirt that she had bought him in the spring, she turned on the iron and let it warm up. He was probably fretting over what he was going to wear when he saw Matthew tonight. Truth be told, he was infinitely more fussy with his appearance than Paige was with her own; a fact that always made her giggle. More than once she had scolded him for using all her hairspray.

“He’s _so_ gay,” she giggled.

Speaking of appearances, she looked at herself in the mirror on the other side of the hall.

_It could be worse, I reckon. At least my hair isn’t falling out._

_Yet._

_NO. Stop it._

She took a deep breath and nodded. Walking back to the ironing board she proceeded to iron her brother’s shirts. It wasn’t much, but it was _something_ she could do for him. Dominic had put his life on hold to look after her, and for that reason alone she was determined to stay as positive as possible for his sake. She had it down to something of a science; it was easy, for Dominic was a creature of habit. For example, every morning he would go to the coffee shop down the street for his beloved caramel latte.

That gave her about twenty minutes to have a cry. Ten to let it out, another ten to recover.

Sometimes she felt guilty for hiding that from Dominic, but she didn’t want to pile any unnecessary worry on him. He was such a good man, and he deserved to see some peace.

It was for that very reason that, even though she had never met him, she thanked God daily for Matthew Bellamy. She hoped that he could make her brother happy. Hell, he already had, truthfully. Paige smiled as she hung the shirts up in her brother’s closet.

Sipping her orange juice, she walked to the front door of the flat and opened it, peeking down the hallway at Matthew’s door. Suddenly a young man walked past her, turning to nod at her. As his eyes fell on hers he slowed his steps, eyeing her curiously.

“Good morning,” he said cheerfully.

She nodded shyly at him, ducking back into the flat. She left the door cracked a bit, curious to see if this was the mysterious Matthew. The man did in fact go to his front door, and was greeted as the door opened.

“’Ello, Thomas, c’mon in!”

“Cheers, Matty!”

_Thomas, eh? Not bad, not bad at all…_

She had just curled up on the couch with a book when Dominic came in, carrying a vase of flowers. He put them down on the table and sat down beside her.

“Alstromerias. You like?”

“They’re stunning! You didn’t have to do that, Dom. Thank you!”

“Feeling okay?” he asked anxiously.

“I am, actually,” she smiled. “It’s… this is nice. I can’t wait for Eve to get here!” She rested her head on his shoulder. “Don’t worry this weekend, yeah, Dom? I want you to have a good time tonight with Matthew.”

“You do know that you come first, though?” Dominic bit his lip anxiously.

“’Course I do, you worry too much. But I think it’s time that you come first for a change. I want you happy, Dom,” she snuggled closer to him.

“I want us both happy. It's been too long,” Dominic whispered. Paige smiled into his arm.

 _We’re getting there, Dom. We’re getting there._


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew looked at the clock for the millionth time Saturday evening. 7.13.

_Get a grip, Matthew. You’ll see him soon enough!_

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this particular rush. For the first part of the afternoon Matthew had paced around the flat. The latter part he had spent trying to calm himself down, but every time he sat down with a book or fired up his laptop invariably his mind would drift away on thoughts of Dominic.

Eventually his eyes fell on the pile of post he had tossed on the table earlier without going through. He rifled through the envelopes, eyes widening as a familiar brown envelope fell to the floor.

_Not today. Please, just… not today._

With a trembling hand he picked it up. He opened it slowly, even though he already knew what was inside. Sure enough, it was his father’s annual Christmas cheque. Matthew had no idea why his father had started sending him money these past four Decembers. More importantly, he had no idea how his father even knew where he lived.

He sighed. One thousand pounds. Same as always. He wondered if sending it made his father sleep better at night. If he only knew what Matthew did with it every year.

Matthew smirked despite himself. He would take the cheque to his bank on Monday morning and wait for it to clear. Once it had, he would pick a charity to sign it over to. Same as always. Matthew could really use the money, that was certain, but he’d be damned before he’d take anything from his father. This way, at least someone benefited from the money.

He thought of Paige’s plight. Maybe this year, he would give it to the Teenage Cancer Trust. He nodded; the thought made him feel much better. And what of Paige and Dominic? Did they have any family to speak of? Would Dominic even be around for the holiday, or did they have family to spend it with?

Matthew reckoned he would stay with Chris and Kelly, like he’d done the past few years. Last Christmas Eve he and Chris had climbed on the roof. Matthew had provided footsteps that the kids could hear from inside the house, and Chris had tossed a Santa hat down the chimney. Kelly had set up a camera so that Matthew and Chris could see the little ones’ reactions to their antics once she had them all tucked in bed. Matthew grinned at the memory of wide eyes & open mouths as the mini-Wolstenholmes realized that Santa was, in fact, on their roof. He and Chris and Kelly had stayed up till three in the morning wrapping presents.

Mathew remembered being wakened by those beautiful children piling on top of him excitedly on Christmas morning.

_“Matthew!!! It’s Christmas! Get up!”_

_“Poke him in the bum, that’ll wake him up!”_

_“We wanna give you your presents! Hurry!”_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He jumped up and hurried to open it. Dominic’s smiling face was waiting for him on the other side.

“Hello stranger,” he winked. Matthew moved aside, grinning as Dominic walked inside, his hands full of bags.

And just like that thoughts of his father left Matthew‘s mind. All he could see now was Dominic. He shut his door and walked into his little kitchen. Dominic had removed his jacket and was emptying the contents of his bags onto the table. When he saw Matthew he stopped and walked toward him.

Dominic pulled him close, enveloping Matthew in his arms. “I’ve missed you. Did you have a good week?”

Matthew held him tightly, exhaling into his neck. “Thanks to your wake-up calls I did,” he answered truthfully. He raised his head and placed a quick kiss on Dominic’s cheek. “How’s Paige? Did her friend make it into town safely?”

Dominic nodded. “Paige is fine. No doubt she and Eve are catching up on gossip.” His eyes swept over Matthew’s body. “You look great in all white,” he whispered, fingering the collar of Matthew’s shirt.

“Well, you look great in blue leopard print. And believe me, that’s something I never thought I’d say to anyone…ever.”

They both laughed, resting their foreheads against each other. Matthew leaned close and kissed Dominic softly. Suddenly he released him.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he admitted sheepishly. “Should we eat?” He started to walk away but Dominic held him firmly, his lips inches from Matthew’s ear.

“Maybe. It all depends,” he murmured, “On what you’re hungry for…” He lightly sucked on Matthew’s earlobe.

Matthew’s eyes fluttered shut. “What did you make us?”

Dominic moved his attention to Matthew’s neck, kissing a trail down to his collarbone. “Pumpkin ravioli,” he answered.

“Sounds delicious,” Matthew gasped, his hands snaking beneath Dominic’s shirt.

“Oh, it is, if I do say so myself,” Dominic replied cheekily. “But you taste much, much…“ he kissed Matthew’s neck wetly, “…better.”

Matthew pressed his lips against Dominic’s urgently, his hands fisting in Dominic’s hair. Dominic picked him up and sat him down on the counter. They both made quick work of each others shirts, trembling fingers fumbling with the buttons. Impatiently, Dominic ripped the last two buttons on Matthew’s shirt. Matthew giggled as Dominic’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Shit. I’m sorry?”

“Don’t be, just get your damned shirt off, Howard,” Matthew growled. He stopped abruptly, causing Dominic to do the same. Matthew looked into Dominic’s eyes.

“Bedroom,” he whispered.

Dominic picked him up and carried him down the hallway hurriedly. Once inside he put Matthew down and they both set to removing their clothes as quickly as possible.

It didn’t take long.

Shyness seemed to stop them, though, for once they found themselves in nothing but boxers they stopped undressing. They looked at each other, flushing ever so slightly. Once he was free of his jeans Dominic laid back on the blue sheets. He held his hand out to Matthew, smiling softly.

Matthew slowly climbed onto the bed. He allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of Dominic before him. From the golden curve of his shoulder, to the flat, toned skin of his stomach, to the tiny trail of hair that began underneath his navel: he was beautiful.

Matthew reached out to lace his fingers through Dominic’s. He brought Dominic’s fingers to his lips before kissing them gently, as he slowly lay down next to him. Dominic curled his arm underneath Matthew’s neck, pulling him closer as they snuggled into the blankets. Matthew reluctantly released Dominic’s hand so that he could stroke his shoulder. Dominic sighed and pulled Matthew so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating from the brunet’s body. Matthew ran his fingers through Dominic’s hair, happy to learn that it was as soft and silky as he’d imagined it would be.

Dominic held him close and kissed his cheek sweetly. Their legs tangled in the sheets as Dominic took Matthew’s face in his hands and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Matthew rolled onto his back, pulling Dominic on top of him. The blond shuddered, burying his face in Matthew’s neck. He pulled back, hungrily eyeing the ivory skin. He leaned in and licked a path from Matthew’s collarbone to his earlobe. When Matthew arched his back in pleasure, Dominic repeated the motion.

“More,” Matthew moaned.

Dominic smiled into Matthew’s neck as he alternated soft kisses with gentle licks. “You’re delicious, Matthew.” He replaced the soft kisses with urgent nibbles. “Want to taste every inch of you.” Dominic scooted down Matthew’s body, pausing as he reached Matthew’s chest.

Matthew cried out as Dominic sucked on one hard, perfect nipple. He wrapped his arms around Dominic’s back, allowing his hands to drift further south until he slipped his hands under Dominic’s boxers. Dominic released Matthew’s nipple and raised his head with a moan when he felt Matthew’s hands on his bare arse.

Luminous grey eyes met radiant blue ones.

Warm lips hovered mere inches from each other.

Their breaths mingled.

Moist, hot tongues met, curling around each other softly, yet passionately.

Two hearts beat in time.

Dominic’s eyes widened as Matthew slowly pushed Dominic’s boxers down. Matthew hooked his feet in the waistband, forcing them the rest of the way down Dominic’s legs. Turning his head, Dominic kicked them the rest of the way off. He leaned in and kissed Matthew again, before ghosting his fingers across the top of Matthew‘s boxers.

“Can I?” Dominic whispered into Matthew’s mouth, shaking.

Matthew merely nodded, licking his lips. He wanted to say something , but had suddenly lost his ability to string words together. He lifted his hips as Dominic sat up and swiftly removed the last piece of clothing between them. Dominic shook his head in wonder at the sight of Matthew before him. His porcelain skin shone against the blue bed sheets, from his shoulders all the way to his feet.

Except for the stiff, thick skin between Matthew’s legs that is. Skin that was now standing at attention. _That_ particular bit of skin was pink and swollen. It was all Dominic could do to stop himself from leaning down and licking a wet stripe up Matthew’s dripping cock.

Dominic swallowed thickly before speaking. “You’re stunning, Matthew.” He ran one hand across Matthew’s stomach. “So soft and warm and gorgeous.”

Matthew shook his head slightly. “Me? No, not me, I - I’m not-”

“Shhh. None of that. Yes. _You._ Are.” Dominic proclaimed, punctuating each word with a kiss to Matthew’s shoulder. Without warning he covered Matthew’s body with his own, causing them both to cry out as their cocks rubbed together for the first time. Dominic gasped and rolled his hips again as Matthew did the same, both of them craving that perfect friction.

“Is this, _ohhhh_ , really happening?” Matthew whispered, fighting back happy tears. “Are you real?”

Dominic stopped his movements, frowning slightly at the beautiful man beneath him. His heart ached as he watched one tear fall from the corner of Matthew’s eye. Impulsively he leant in to kiss it away. He cupped Matthew’s face in his hands, and smiled at him.

“I’m right here, Matthew,” he breathed.

Matthew wrapped his legs around Dominic, leaning up to make a request in Dominic’s ear.

“Touch me, Dominic.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dominic leaned in and kissed Matthew softly, tenderly. He stroked one of Matthew’s eyebrows with his thumb while studying the face before him. Even though Dominic had kissed one tear away, Matthew’s blue eyes still shone with the faintest hint of moisture. Dominic marveled again at just how tender-hearted Matthew was. Dominic wanted nothing more right now than to hold him, kiss him…please him.

The truth was, Matthew couldn’t help himself. For so many nights he had lain in this very bed wondering if he would ever share it with anyone again. To think that he _was_ , and that he was sharing it with someone as beautiful and kind as Dominic made his heart swell to the point of bursting.

He pulled Dominic close for another kiss. The blond moaned as Matthew’s tongue slipped between his lips to taste every inch of his warm mouth. Dominic dragged one fingernail across Matthew’s nipple as he whispered softly into Matthew’s ear.

“Say it again,” he requested.

Matthew thrust up, shuddering, as their groins rubbed together again, “Touch me, Dominic?” he breathed.

Dominic sat up, beckoning Matthew to sit on his lap. Once he was straddling Dominic’s thighs he felt Dominic wrap one strong arm around his back. Matthew closed his eyes, lost in the way he felt being this close to Dominic. He let his head fall forward onto Dominic’s shoulder and breathed in. There it was - the same scent he had found on his pillow last week, spicy and musky and _Dominic_. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dominic lick his palm.

“C’mere, gorgeous,” Dominic whispered, his grey eyes sparkling. “Let me hold you.“ They sat, face to face, chest to chest. Dominic pulled Matthew in for a kiss as he wrapped his hand around Matthew’s cock.

 _Christ, he feels good_ , Dominic thought. _So hard and hot and thick._

At the feel of a firm hand enveloping him Matthew gasped, releasing Dominic’s lips. He panted into Dominic’s mouth as he slowly began to move, throwing his head back as he rocked his hips.

 _“Yeah,”_ he moaned. “Just like that.”

Matthew latched his mouth onto Dominic’s neck, biting and sucking hungrily. Dominic’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. His own cock throbbed all the more as he watched Matthew’s body rise and fall. Utterly pleased with himself, Dominic sped up his strokes. Matthew bucked even harder into him, whimpering with pleasure. Their sweat-soaked thighs slid across each other as Matthew moved faster.

“Love the way you feel, Matthew.” Dominic groaned as they rested their foreheads together.

Dominic’s hand slid across Matthew’s sweat-soaked back, struggling to hold him tight. Worried that he might drop him, Dominic lay back quickly and turned them over so that Matthew was resting on his back. He didn’t miss a stroke as he knelt between Matthew‘s spread legs.

Dominic watched, spellbound, as Matthew sucked on one of his own fingers before dragging it back and forth across one dark nipple. Allowing his eyes to sweep down Matthew’s body, he groaned as he watched his own fist pull Matthew’s cock furiously. The pink, wet flesh looked too good to pass up. Instinctively he stopped his strokes, leaned down and took Matthew into his mouth.

“Ohhhh,“ Matthew groaned.

Dominic lapped at the underside of Matthew’s tip, sucking experimentally. After a few seconds he released him with a pop, causing Matthew to whine in protest.

Dominic leaned up for a quick kiss. “I _knew_ you would taste good.”

Before Matthew could respond Dominic swallowed him again, sucking hard and fast. Matthew’s hands fisted in blonde hair. His entire body was on fire, and his desire only increased when he dared to open his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of his cock disappearing into Dominic’s wet, hot mouth.

Up and down.

Back and forth.

In and out.

_Sosogood._

Matthew gasped for air; he was close. From his position between Matthew’s legs Dominic quickly got to his knees, put both hands beneath Matthew’s arse and lifted him off the mattress.

Matthew shrieked. He planted his feet on the bed, resting his weight on his hands behind him as he thrust upward into Dominic’s mouth. His groin burned with the beginnings of his orgasm, his hips snapped rapidly, as he began to lose his rhythm. Dominic’s hands kneaded Matthew’s arse as he moved his mouth over Matthew’s length.

“Ohhh, Dom, oh, _YES_!”

A few more sucks and Matthew was coming. He grunted in pleasure as he emptied himself into Dominic’s mouth. Dominic slowly lowered Matthew back down onto the mattress, stroking his thighs, willing his body to calm down. He looked into Matthew’s eyes, still half lidded in pleasure, and deliberately let his wet cock slide from his mouth.

“Matthew.”

“Mmmmm?” Matthew replied breathlessly, a lazy, satisfied smile on his face.

“Are these walls soundproof?”

Both of them giggled as Matthew pulled Dominic down for a deep kiss. Matthew wrapped his arms around Dominic’s back, sighing when the blonde’s tongue curled around his own. One kiss turned into four, the two of them holding each other as tightly as possible.

“I didn’t wake up.” Matthew murmured into Dominic‘s mouth, still panting. “It wasn’t a dream.” He held Dominic closely, stroking his back.

Matthew never wanted to let him go. **_Ever._**

When Dominic released Matthew he wiped the wet, ebony hair from his forehead. He looked into Matthew’s eyes.

“You’re gorgeous when you come, Matthew,” he whispered, ghosting his fingers over one cheekbone.

Matthew sat up slowly, pushing Dominic down onto the bed. Dominic stretched, raising his hands above his head as he did. Matthew’s eyes immediately took notice of Dominic’s arms. The skin that covered them was golden and firm. Matthew suddenly wished he had paid more attention to Dominic’s arms while Dominic had stroked him. To watch those muscles flex at _that_ particular moment would be bliss.

Matthew smiled as he positioned himself atop Dominic. He reached out to lace their fingers together again, bringing Dominic’s fingers to his lips gently. Dominic‘s hand had been held more since he met Matthew than it had been, well, ever. Holding hands might be a simple gesture, but Dominic loved the closeness that it represented that so much.

“Your eyes,” Matthew whispered. “They’re beautiful, Dominic.” He reached out and ran his other hand through Dominic’s hair. “Your eyes and your hair…” Matthew placed a quick kiss to Dominic’s lips,”…and your smile. You...” Matthew bit his lip, smiling, shaking his head.

Flushing, Dominic poked him in the chest. “What?”

“You absolutely take my breath away.” The smile left Matthew’s face. He dragged one finger up the length of Dominic’s cock, pulse increasing as Dominic sighed, thrusting upward, seeking more. Matthew latched on to Dominic’s bicep, biting and kissing the skin there. Dominic moaned as Matthew kissed a lazy path up his arm, across his neck, until he reached Dominic’s ear.

Matthew gently fingered Dominic’s wet slit as he whispered into the blond’s ear.

“May I touch you, Dominic?” He sucked on Dominic’s earlobe, continuing to tease Dominic’s cock with one fingertip.

Trembling, Dominic nodded, his hands splayed out above his head.

Matthew spit into his palm and slowly wrapped his hand around Dominic’s hard length. Dominic bucked upward as Matthew tugged him slowly. The brunet studied Dominic’s face. His eyes were closed, and his mouth hung open slightly as he licked his lips. Speeding up his strokes, Matthew leaned down to drag his lips across the delicious looking stubble on Dominic’s neck and chin.

“Look at you, so beautiful, and warm and… hard.” Matthew moaned, kissing his Adam‘s apple. “Still can’t believe you’re here with me, Dominic. Want you so much.”

“ _Ohh_ , Matthew…” Dominic gasped, “…want you too, want you to hold me, want you to touch me.”

Matthew whispered into Dominic’s ear again.

“May I _taste_ you, Dominic?”

Dominic’s eyes flew open. He brought Matthew’s lips to his own.

“Y-yes. _Please_ , Matthew?”

Matthew released him abruptly, grabbing Dominic by the shoulders and flipping them until Dominic sat astride Matthew’s thighs. Matthew positioned a pillow behind him and laid back. He put his hands behind Dominic’s knees to scoot the blonde further up his body, until Dominic’s knees rested at Matthew’s armpits.

Dominic’s cock twitched in anticipation at the realization of where Matthew was going with this.

 _Oh God_ , he thought.

Matthew guided Dominic’s hands to the headboard. When he was ready he leaned up and captured Dominic’s cock in his mouth. Dominic arched his back as Matthew began to suck him leisurely.

“Ohhhhh,” Dominic gasped.

Matthew took him in deeply, until he found his nose almost resting in the hair between Dominic’s legs.

Dominic’s head fell onto his shoulder as he gently pumped into Matthew’s hot mouth. He forced his eyes open and whimpered as he watched Matthew’s head bob back and forth across his cock. Matthew looked up at Dominic above him, grunting when he saw his tanned chest and stomach coated with a thin layer of sweat. When Dominic gazed at Matthew with those hazy grey eyes, Matthew knew he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Dominic licked his lips as he began to move faster. His hands released the headboard to grip Matthew’s hair.

“ _Unnngh_ , oh, Matthew, I…” Dominic groaned, guiding Matthew’s head up and down his length. “…so good…”

Matthew stroked Dominic’s taut, firm thighs, his fingertips seeking out the strong muscles just under the skin. With each thrust Dominic’s stomach clenched mere inches from the brunet’s face.

_Christ, he’s beautiful. Want to please him so much._

Dominic could feel himself losing control; he wasn‘t surprised, really. When he felt himself hit the back of Matthew’s throat he pulled back a little, unsure of just how far Matthew wanted him to go. The last thing Dominic wanted to do was overwhelm him.

Matthew slapped Dominic’s arse in an unspoken order to keep moving.

“I-I can’t hold it much longer.” Dominic grunted, his hips bucking faster. “Are you sure?”

Matthew nodded, slapping Dominic’s arse even harder.

Matthew fondled Dominic’s balls in one hand, rubbing them with his thumb and forefinger. Dominic’s thighs began to shake. He decided to let go, throwing his head back and pumping his hips mercilessly.

“YESSS!” Dominic shrieked, his damp thighs sliding across Matthew’s chest.

Dominic came so hard he saw stars. Stars, and Matthew. He shuddered, hips jerking involuntarily into Matthew’s mouth. When he was spent he leaned against the headboard, panting and shivering and so fucking satisfied he could barely think.

He was dimly aware of Matthew’s tongue gently lapping the head of his cock before he let it slide from his lips completely. Matthew eased Dominic down slowly, stroking his damp hair, cradling him in his arms.

Matthew held him tightly. “You okay?”

Dominic raised his head from Matthew’s chest. He rested his head instead in the crook of Matthew’s neck, smiling happily into ivory skin. He shivered when Matthew brought their fingers together yet again and brought Dominic‘s wrist to his lips.

“More than okay. I’m… you… _this_ … it’s perfect.” He looked up suddenly, a dazzling smile on his lips. “It-it’s not supposed to feel this perfect this soon, is it?”

Matthew considered Dominic‘s question, his mind flooded with images of what they had just shared with each other. With his free hand he stroked Dominic‘s cheek.

“All that matters is, it does.” 


	12. Chapter 12

The bedroom was quiet at two in the morning. Grey shadows were lazily cast along walls and corners. Empty plates from an impromptu Italian dinner shared in bed were piled on the nightstand next to the now empty bottle of red wine. Clothes remained strewn where they had been cast off so hastily a few hours earlier. The blue duvet had fallen to the floor long ago, so the two people sharing the bed had curled up in the thin sheets for warmth. On a cold December night this wasn’t exactly a good idea, but it gave them an excuse to create their own way of generating body heat.

The blue fish in the tank next to the bed remained hidden away in one of her caves. Her owner slept peacefully, one long leg tangled with those of the blonde who was sharing his bed. The blonde smiled while he watched Nova’s owner sleep. Long black lashes rested against ivory skin. A pale chest rose and fell with each gentle breath he took. And all the while, his hand remained entwined with the blonde’s, just as it had been when he’d fallen asleep a couple hours ago.

The blonde, unable to resist, scooted closer to place a gentle kiss on one cheekbone.

No movement.

_Hmmm. C’mon, wake up, gorgeous._

Biting back a grin, he repeated the motion and was rewarded. Nova’s owner stirred, his blue eyes opening slowly as he stretched. He smiled as the sleepy, smiling blonde came into focus.

“Dominic,” he groaned, “Did you just wake me on purpose?”

Dominic nodded solemnly. “Yes. Yes, I did, Matthew.”

“I see. And why, exactly, would you do such a thing when _you’re_ responsible for wearing me out in the first place?”

Dominic moved closer. “Because, in watching you sleep I was struck with the sudden, all-consuming urge to kiss you again, Matthew.” Their lips pressed together for a fleeting moment. “Couldn’t wait till morning. It was an emergency, you see.”

Matthew raised an eyebrow. “A snog emergency? Sounds serious.”

“ _Very_ serious.”

Their lips met again, softly, in a series of gentle pecks and nibbles which soon morphed into something more. Matthew sighed into their kisses, his tongue sliding forward to seek out Dominic’s of its own accord. He placed his free hand on Dominic’s neck, massaging the nape as he kissed him. Dominic moaned softly, releasing Matthew when he was forced to come up for air.

“Bloody hell, I-” Dominic panted. He was about to speak but something behind Matthew caught his eye. His eyes widened in delight.

Matthew looked at him quizzically. “What?”

“Take a look.” Dominic whispered, nodding at the window.

Matthew turned over to see for himself.

It was snowing.

Thick white flakes were falling, visible against the white glow of the streetlight outside his window, the sort of wet, heavy flakes that promised to linger for a few days. Dominic spooned Matthew, holding him close as they watched it snow. Matthew looked down at Dominic’s hand resting on his stomach so protectively and knew that he could get used to this feeling.

Dominic sighed as Matthew covered the blonde’s hand with his own. “Beautiful. The snow’s nice too.” He kissed Matthew’s shoulder again. “What is it about snow that’s so magical? It takes me back to playing in the snow with friends when I was little, making snowmen with mum and dad, having snowball fights with Paige… it just brings back all sorts of good memories. Do you feel it too?“

Matthew didn’t want to lie, so casually changed the subject. “Tell me about it. I bet Paige was pretty formidable armed with a snowball.” He scooted back so that every inch of his body was resting against Dominic’s warm skin.

“Hmm, don’t remind me! She was - still is for that matter. I’m gonna have to be on my guard when I step outside next.” Dominic giggled. “You interested in being my personal bodyguard?”

“Always. I’ll protect you from further snowball harm,” Matthew nodded seriously.

“What else? Oh! When we were little we could lie at the very top of our staircase and see perfectly into the living room, where Mum and Dad would wrap our presents each Christmas eve. We did that for years - until we were sixteen. It was very rare for Paige and me not to know what we were getting on Christmas morning. We were quite pleased with ourselves.”

“And you never got caught?”

“Well, when we were sixteen Paige elbowed me so she could get a better look and she nailed me right in the crotch.“ Dominic groaned at the memory. “Not only did I scream, but I rolled down the first few steps. There was nothing elegant about it. Needless to say, we got caught.”

A warm, comforting feeling settled over Matthew as he listened to Dominic talk about his childhood. At the same time, though, he felt a hint of isolation in that he had no memories of his own to share. He couldn’t help but think that surely Dominic wouldn’t mind Matthew living vicariously through him, just for a little while.

“Tell me more,” he requested.

“And then there was the year that Mum broke her ankle two days before Christmas. Of course she couldn’t fix a big Christmas dinner that year, so that job fell to Dad, Paige and me.”

“How’d that go?”

“Two words: food poisoning. Apparently it’s very important to cook a turkey completely.” Dominic laughed. He released Matthew suddenly, turning them so that they were lying face to face. Dominic wrapped a protective arm around the brunet, leaning in to steal a couple of sweet kisses. Matthew reached out to bury his fingers in soft blonde hair, tangling their legs together.

“Your turn, gorgeous,” Dominic whispered. His eyes fell shut with a soft smile on his face. “What was Christmas like when you were young?”

Matthew swallowed, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to talk about this after all. “Not at all like yours, I’m afraid.” He smiled weakly, letting his gaze fall to a golden collarbone. For some reason, he was unable to meet Dominic’s eyes.

Dominic opened his eyes with a frown. “What do you mean?” He shifted closer, reminded of Chris and Kelly’s protectiveness over Matthew. Dominic was concerned, and very curious to learn all he could about his circumstances.

“My family isn’t exactly the sentimental sort. Christmas was really just another day at our house. My brother and I always got a gift or two from our parents, but there were no decorations, no Christmas cookies, no family dinners. The only time I ever had a Christmas tree was the two years I lived with my grandmother.”

“But, _why_? I don’t understand.”

“I’ve never understood myself. That’s just always how it was for me.” Matthew sighed.

Dominic spoke carefully. “So you don’t exactly go home for the holiday then?”

“No.” Matthew took a deep breath. “Truth be told, I haven’t spoken to anyone in my family for years now. We were never close, and, well, me being gay was quite unforgivable in their eyes.” He looked at Dominic, finally allowing himself to meet those grey eyes now that he had finally admitted the truth.

Dominic’s eyes were wide. He cupped Matthew’s cheek in one hand. “I-I’m sorry, I…”

Matthew leaned into Dominic’s touch. “It’s okay, really. I’ve grown used to it.”

“No, it’s _not_ okay,“ Dominic spat angrily, sitting up in the bed. “How could your family not want someone as gentle and warm and loving as you are in their lives? I don’t understand. You don’t deserve that, and you sure as hell shouldn‘t have to get used to it. No-one should. Especially not from their family.”

Matthew sat up as well. “You’re right, no-one should. Intolerance happens every day, Dominic, and nobody _ever_ deserves it.”

Dominic pulled Matthew to him, holding him tightly. “I just… this… what you and I have shared here tonight… how can anyone think it’s wrong? The way you make me feel, Matthew, it‘s just so…”

Matthew kissed Dominic’s neck before finishing his sentence for him. “…right? Perfect, even?”

The blonde nodded happily. “Exactly.”

Matthew lay back, pulling Dominic down with him. Dominic peppered his face with kisses, Matthew wrapping his arms around the blonde‘s back. “What about you and Paige, will you be seeing your parents for Christmas?”

Dominic raised his head from Matthew’s chest. He shook his head. “No, I wish that was possible. Our parents died in an accident two years ago.” Dominic resumed resting his head against Matthew’s pale chest.

Matthew was shocked. “What?” he whispered. “Oh, Dominic. I’m so sorry…” He held Dominic to himself as tightly as he could.

Dominic, much to Matthew’s surprise, smiled. “It’s my turn to say it’s okay - and it really is. I had two fantastic parents who made sure every day that me and Paige knew that we were their whole world.” He placed a soft kiss on Matthew’s cheek. “What hurts me more right now is the knowledge that you never experienced that.”

Matthew suddenly realized why Dominic was so protective of his sister - she was, in actuality, all he had left.

“You know, my friend Tom was here this morning.” Matthew began casually.

“Tom?” Dominic narrowed his eyes playfully. “Should I be jealous?”

Matthew actually cackled. “Of Tom? Please, he’s hopelessly straight. He was actually asking me this morning about a ‘blonde beauty’ he noticed down the hall this morning.” He stopped laughing. “Wait, was Paige home this morning?”

“She was,” Dominic narrowed his eyes again, much more seriously this time.

Matthew‘s mind was racing, so he didn‘t notice Dominic‘s sudden disapproval. “I wonder if that was who he saw? Anyway, he stopped by to give me the details of Chris and Kelly‘s Christmas party. Chris says that he and Kelly demand that you and Paige come too.”

“Really? But, we would hate to intrude…” Dominic began.

Matthew waved his hand dismissively. “Nonsense, you know yourself just how fantastic Chris and Kelly are. They’re the reason that I don’t dwell on my family’s behavior. I have the Wolstenholmes, and they have always shown me what family is supposed to be. Did you and Paige already have plans?”

Dominic shook his head shyly. “No, we were just going to stay in and spend the holiday together.”

“Then, if Paige is up for it, please come. It will be Chris’s family, me and Tom, like always - and it would make all of us happy if you would . Kelly is especially insistent on meeting Paige. And-,” Matthew flushed, “to be honest, it won’t be the same if you aren’t there.”

Dominic smiled. “I’ll ask her, she’ll probably be fine with it. I was hoping to get to spend some time with you for the holiday. And I _would_ like to hold Ernie again, and meet this Tom fellow who seems to think my sister is a beauty.”

Matthew studied Dominic’s face. He broke into a grin as he poked Dominic in the stomach. “Dominic, are you jealous?”

Dominic put both hands up in defense. “No, I’m merely saying I wanna meet this guy, that’s all.”

Without warning Matthew kissed Dominic deeply, wrapping his legs around him. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to dump all that on you.”

Dominic kissed him just as passionately. “No,” he murmured. “Thank _you_ , Matthew, for sharing it with me.”

The dark-haired man moaned as Dominic assaulted his neck with wet kisses, laced with the occasional bite. “Dominic?” he breathed.

“Yes, gorgeous?”

“Want to touch you again.”

“Please.” Dominic moaned, nodding furiously.

Matthew flipped them. Dominic snuggled down into the bed, gasping as Matthew began to gently lap at one of his nipples. He stopped long enough to whisper into Dominic’s ear.

“Tell me, Dominic.” Matthew moved down his body, kissing a trail down his neck, across his chest, until he reached his stomach. At that point he lifted his head, sat up and looked Dominic in the eye, his hand hovering over Dominic‘s erection.

“Tell me exactly how to touch you.” Matthew’s hand ghosted across Dominic’s tip, the motion causing the blonde to arch his hips upward, desperate for contact.

“No, Dominic. I said _tell_ me,” Matthew chided him. “Anything you want…”

Dominic couldn’t control his shaking. His breathing was labored, still he managed to speak.

“Ru-rub your hands across the inside of my legs.” He arched his back as Matthew did what he was told. “Oh, like that.” he sighed.

Matthew sat next to him, massaging Dominic‘s thighs “You’re so soft and warm, Dominic. Want you so much right now.”

Dominic raised his head and forced his eyes open, smirking when he saw that Matthew was as hard as he was. “I can see that.”

Matthew grinned, kneading the skin at the juncture of Dominic‘s thigh and crotch. “Cheeky.”

“You said anything I want?”

“Anything. Just say it.”

“Lie with me, Matthew?”

Dominic sat up, pulling Matthew down on top of him. They both grunted as their groins brushed together. Matthew, unable to stop himself, ground down into Dominic again in search of that perfect friction.

“Mmmm, d-do it again.” Dominic moaned. “Harder.”

Matthew bit his lip as he did as Dominic instructed. The heat between his legs was at the same time delicious and unbearable, so much so that he was more than happy to accommodate Dominic’s next request.

“Want both our cocks in your hand.” Dominic whispered. “Want to come when you do.” He pulled Matthew’s head down and growled into his ear. “Want you to make me scream.”

Wasting no time, Matthew grasped their cocks together and slowly began to tug them. The two of them moved together, hips rocking with each thrust into Matthew’s fist. Dominic hooked one leg around Matthew’s waist as they turned onto their sides, their movements becoming faster.

“Yes,” Dominic hissed. “So good, Matthew. Kiss me.”

Matthew met his lips messily, panting into the blonde’s mouth. “Can’t, can’t last much longer.”

“Me neither, I- _ohhhh_ , faster, love, yeah.”

Matthew tightened his grip on their throbbing cocks, gritting his teeth as he felt himself beginning to lose control. He rested his forehead against Dominic‘s. “Feels so _good_ , Dominic. Wait for me?”

Dominic nodded, whimpering. He shook the sweat-covered blonde hair from his eyes and dared to look down at their cocks fisted together in Matthew’s hand. Dominic reached down to cover Matthew’s hand with his own, using his thumb to tease their heads mercilessly, grinning as the action actually caused Matthew to scream his name. The bed rocked in time with their frantic movements until neither of them could hold back.

“Dominic… _unghh_ , look at me, wanna watch you come.” Matthew cried out.

Dominic’s mouth hung open slightly, his grey eyes shining as he stared into Matthew’s sparkling blue ones. “Beautiful,” Matthew panted, pumping his hips faster with each tug of their hands. The endearment sparked something in Dominic, as did the sight of Matthew‘s face so close to his, extreme pleasure written all over it.

He screamed Matthew’s name when they came together for the first time.

Eventually their movements slowed and they floated back to reality, their drenched hands still fisted around their spent cocks. Matthew forced himself to get up, stumbling to the bathroom for a wet washcloth. He returned to see Dominic lying on the bed, still struggling to catch his breath, his legs spread wide and his arms stretched above his head.

It was the satisfied grin on his face, though, that made Matthew giggle. He gently wiped Dominic’s hand and stomach clean, then his own, before collapsing back into bed. It was then, and only then, that Matthew took notice of Nova. He sat up, mouth open in shock.

“Damn.”

Dominic was immediately concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“I meant to cover Nova’s tank before we-” Matthew blushed. “Ah. Forget it.”

“Before we…?” Dominic’s brow furrowed until he slowly realized what Matthew meant. “Did you not want Nova to see us?” He bit back a grin. “That’s so cute. Just when I think you couldn’t be more adorable, Matthew.”

Matthew laughed despite himself. “Hey! Don‘t make fun! In the morning I‘ll move her back into the hallway.” He allowed Dominic to pull him down into his arms. They settled into a comfortable position, Matthew lacing his fingers through Dominic’s.

“ _In the morning_. I don’t want it to come, you know. I don’t want this night to end.” Matthew mused, yawning.

“Neither do I,” Dominic offered as his eyes fell closed with Matthew in his arms. “Luckily for us, we‘re only just beginning.”


	13. (Christmas Eve)

Christopher Wolstenholme, on this Christmas Eve, was a very happy man.

His evening had turned out to be composed of a series of special moments that he hoped he would never forget. He stood in the doorway between his kitchen and study, cup of coffee in hand, and took in the sight before him with a smile. To his left, he could see Kelly and Paige sitting at the table, still finishing their dessert, giggling as they continued their conversation. He and Kelly had been absolutely thrilled to learn that Dominic and Paige would indeed be joining them this year. When they had arrived with Matthew Kelly and Chris were taken aback at just how alike the twins were.

Paige’s long blonde hair was pulled up on the sides. She was wearing a silvery velvet shirt, that accented her exotic grey eyes perfectly, and black trousers. Dominic was dressed in the same colors, the main difference being that he wore a sparkly red belt. Chris had the urge to ask Dominic if they had planned to match, but thought better of it. Paige was in every way like her brother, kind, clever, and an absolute pleasure to be around. She was also quite stunning, a fact that AJ, in her not-so-delicate-way had pointed out the instant she saw her.

_“Wow, you’re pretty! Wait, you look like Dominic!” The little girl had looked from one twin to the other repeatedly as her mind tried to process that particular fact. A couple of her siblings had gathered around her and together Dominic and Paige found themselves under the scrutiny of the mini-Wolstenholmes._

_Paige had blushed as she knelt down to smooth AJ’s hair. “You’re very sweet to say that, darling, thank you! Dominic and I are twins, that’s why we look so much alike.”_

_“That is SO cool!” AJ exclaimed._

During that exchange Matthew had leant against the door, shrugging off his coat and smiling. While Dominic introduced his sister to Chris, Kelly walked over to Matthew, hugging him tightly. She had taken his coat and brushed the snow from his hair.

_“Glad you’re here, you know.” She smiled, straightening his collar. “You look so good in all black, you know. I bet Dominic thinks so too.”_

_Matthew grinned, flushing slightly. “He might have told me as much.”_

_“You’re so cute when you blush, Matthew.” She playfully punched his shoulder._

_He looked over to where Paige, Dominic and Chris were talking and laughing and impulsively kissed Kelly on the cheek._

_“Thank you so much for inviting them, Kells. It means so much,” Matthew whispered in her ear as he hugged her._

_“Hey, you’re family - it’s what we do.” She kissed him back, hugging him tightly. “Merry Christmas, babe.”_

Kelly had then opened the door to usher Tom and Liam in. Matthew had immediately enveloped the older man in a hug and introduced him to Dominic. Chris had watched with amusement as Tom’s eyes widened when they fell upon Paige. She flushed slightly as she shook his hand, and they had struck up a nice conversation, as they were both studying photography, until Dominic moved between them suddenly, pushing her aside.

_“Hiii!” Dominic boomed, as he grabbed Tom’s hand, shaking it much too tightly, judging by the way Tom winced . “Dominic Howard, I’m Paige’s big brother, and you are…?”_

_Tom smiled at the blonde. “Tom Kirk, I’ve known Matt for, well, forever, it seems! It’s so nice to meet you Dominic, I’ve heard a lot about you.”_

_“Really?” Dominic eyed him suspiciously. “Funny, I’ve not heard that much about you at all.”_

_Tom cocked his head at Dominic, eyeing him back. “Well, what would you like to know?”_

_Dominic held his gaze, still grinning through gritted teeth, not relinquishing his grip on Tom’s hand.  
“Everything.”_

_Matthew intervened with a roll of his eyes and a grin. “Come on you two, do I need to get a ruler so we can get on with our night?”_

_Paige glared at her brother, arms crossed. “Dominic. Down, boy.” She looked apologetically at Tom. “It’s okay, he’s quite harmless, just a bit OVERPROTECTIVE, aren’t you, Dom?”_

_Dominic snapped out of his jealous reverie, hanging his head slightly as Paige admonished him. He released Tom’s hand. “Sorry about that. It’s nice to meet you as well,” he smiled._

_Tom smiled. “No problem, seriously.”_

_Matthew had hooked his arms through Dominic’s and Tom’s and led them into the family room, laughing. “Come on, you two.”_

The evening had gone smoothly from that point on. Dominic had managed to worm his way toward the crib at the first opportunity so he could pick up baby Ernie again. He sat with the baby in his arms as Liam read The Night Before Christmas to the children surrounding him on the couch. AJ was piled up on Matthew’s lap next to Paige and Tom, all of them spellbound by Liam’s narration. Chris stood with Kelly in his arms in front of their Christmas tree and marveled silently at just how much he’d been blessed. Kelly had gazed up at him and smiled.

_“What are you thinking about?”_

_“Look at him,” Chris had said. Matthew was stroking AJ‘s hair with one hand, his other resting protectively on Dominic‘s knee. Occasionally they would glance at each other and smile. “I can’t remember ever seeing Matt this happy at Christmas. It‘s long overdue.”_

_Kelly kissed her husband on the cheek. “I know what you mean. He’s waited so long for Dominic, hasn’t he? They‘re both lucky to have found each other.”_

_“I just…no, forget it.”_

_“What?” Kelly smoothed Chris’s hair off his forehead._

_“We’re so blessed, aren’t we? Beautiful children, good friends, old and new.” He turned to Kelly again. “And you, blessed with a gorgeous, talented husband like me. I mean, really, you won the jackpot, you know.”_

_“Hmm.” Kelly kissed him again, giggling. “I do love you, you know…”_

_“I love you too.”_

_Kelly settled back into his arms with a smirk. “…even if you do frequently destroy our major appliances.”_

_“Oi!”_

There was one particular moment, however, that Chris didn’t get to witness. As Dominic was deep in conversation with Tom and Liam, Matthew had casually strolled into the foyer and found Paige staring out the window at the snow. He had approached her shyly.

“Are you okay?”

She smiled at the sight of him, nodding. “Hey, you. Let’s go outside for a bit? I need some air.” Matthew nodded and got her coat from the hall, helping her into it before retrieving his own. He opened the door for her and they stepped outside into the moonlight. Paige spotted the porch swing and beckoned Matthew to sit with her.

“Dom introduced us in such a hurry that I really didn’t get the chance to talk to you properly on the way over, Matthew,” she began. “But I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Matthew was confused. “For what?”

Paige looked straight ahead, reaching out for his hand, grasping it tightly. The action took Matthew by surprise. She took a deep breath, but didn‘t respond at first. Matthew turned to look at her and was heartbroken to see that she was fighting back tears.

“For making my brother so happy. For being so kind to me, even though we’ve only known each other for, what, four hours now?” She covered her mouth with one hand, choking back tears.

“Paige, I…” Matthew began.

She sniffed. “No, let me say this, please?” She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. “I just need to calm down, give me a minute. I can’t believe I’m crying in front of you like this. I don’t cry pretty.”

“Not true. You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He winked at her, causing her to giggle. “It’s okay to cry, you know.”

She shook her head violently, her crystalline grey eyes tinged with pink. “ _No_. S’not. I don’t want Dom to see me cry, that’s very important to me. Please don’t tell him?”

Matthew nodded. “Okay.”

“Matthew, I don’t know what the coming weeks are going to bring for me. I’m set to start a new regime of treatments that will hopefully help more than the last ones did. I just…” she trailed off.

Matthew put an arm around her so that her head was resting on his shoulder while he waited for her to finish. It suddenly occurred to him that he was holding Dominic’s world in his arms. The thought was sobering.

She spoke carefully, her fingers grasping the collar of Matthew‘s coat. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. Dominic may need you if things get bad. And I need to know that you’ll be there for him if that’s the case.”

Matthew’s mouth went dry. “But, Paige, you’re going to be okay - I really believe that, and so does Dominic.”

She raised her head to look him in the eye. “Matthew, you know as well as I do that you can’t guarantee that. I’m just trying to be realistic. I’m not worried about myself, I want Dom to be okay. I realize I have no right to put this on you, I really do, but, honestly,” she began to cry again, “…there’s noone else to ask. We-we’re so alone. Promise me, please, that you’ll be there for him.” She spoke again, so quietly that Matthew almost didn’t hear her.

_“And for me.”_

Matthew turned and cupped her face in his hands, blinking his own tears away. “Yes. Yes, I’ll be right here for both of you, love. I promise.” He kissed her forehead, as he used his thumbs to wipe the moisture from her cheeks. “But you’re wrong about one thing: you aren’t alone. Not anymore. You have Chris and Kelly and the kids now. Liam was quite taken with you. So was Thomas, you know.” He winked at her obnoxiously.

She laughed, hiccupping at the same time. “He’s pretty hot, isn’t he?”

Matthew grimaced. “Well, of all the adjectives I might use to describe Tom Kirk, hot is not exactly on that list.” He looked over her shoulder to see her brother putting on his leather jacket.

“Dominic’s coming.”

“Shit,” she muttered, wiping her eyes.

Matthew pulled her up quickly and led them out into the garden. “Hurry.”

“What?”

“Impromptu snowball fight? That way, if he sees you crying you can say I nailed you with one.”

She stopped, enveloping him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Matthew. So much.” She released him, leaning down. “And, I’m sorry.”

“For wha-” he began, until he was promptly hit in the chest with a huge snowball. He coughed and sputtered, jumping a foot in the air as stray snowflakes fell down the open collar of his shirt.

“Oh yes, I am _good_!” Paige yelled as she ran away. “C’mon Matthew, let‘s get Dom!” Matthew raced to the other side of the garden. They both grew quiet, waiting for their prey to emerge.

As if on cue, Dominic stepped out into the yard. “Paige? Matthew? Are you-hey! NOT THE HAIR!” he shrieked as Matthew hit him in the back of the head with the first snowball he’d ever thrown in his life. His eyes were wide as he spotted Matthew, crouched behind a shrub, a grin on his face.

“Not bad for a beginner, yeah?” He winked at Dominic.

“Oh, that is _it_ , Bellamy. I’m gonna-OWW!” he yelled as his sister nailed him in the shoulder from the other side of the yard. “PAIGE! What is this?? Two against one?” He picked up a huge chunk of snow and began to form a snowball in his hands.

“Two against one? Nope - how about three on three?” Tom yelled. He and Chris and Kelly had snuck out the back door and were already armed and advancing. Matthew, Dominic and Paige scrambled to form their own line of defense.

The garden fell silent.

Snowballs were at the ready.

Nobody moved.

Suddenly Kelly screamed “Unleash hell!” at the top of her lungs, and it was on. Chris went immediately for Dominic, nailing him in the knee, but not before the blonde hit Tom in the chest with his snowball. Matthew was quite sneaky, in that he and Paige both went for Kelly, hitting her in the stomach and shoulder.

Liam and the children watched from the window with a laugh at the snowball war that had broken out in the lawn. AJ shook her head in wonder.

“What a bunch of children,” she sniffed disapprovingly.

Liam laughed, baby Ernie in his arms as the children gathered around him to get a better look. “Yes, they are. It’s fantastic!”

The action outside had turned into something furious: snow flying, people yelling and laughing. Two of them bumped into each other as they ran across the lawn to reload. Matthew gasped when he found a gasping, red-faced Dominic in his arms suddenly. Matthew brushed the snow from his blonde hair, laughing. Dominic pulled him close, smiling happily. And just like that, time stilled, the snow flying around them suddenly the last thing on their minds.

“Merry Christmas, Matthew.” he whispered, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s neck.

“Merry Christmas, Dominic,” Matthew replied, unable to keep the grin from his face. Their lips met softly, sweetly, repeatedly, until they realized that the chaos around them had come to a full stop. Together they looked and saw Tom, Chris, Kelly and Paige watching them with smiles on their faces.

Mischievous smiles.

Realizing that they wouldn’t be able to outrun them, Dominic and Matthew buried their faces in each other’s necks as they were assaulted with snowballs, Dominic laughing loudly. The brunet also laughed as the snow hit him repeatedly. He was cold, wet and tired, but he was also in the arms of someone who provided him with something he hadn‘t felt in some time… a palpable sense of hope.

Matthew Bellamy, on this Christmas Eve, was a very happy man.


	14. Chapter 14

Breathe. The pamphlet said to breathe if it began to hurt. 

She gritted her teeth, staring straight ahead, attempting to ignore the red, painful rash that had broken out on her skin. The treatment room was really quite posh. It was decorated so as to provide its occupants with a sense of home. Ten huge recliners lined the walls, and a faux bookcase sat in the far corner. Tasteful paintings hung on the walls, which themselves were covered with a simple floral print wallpaper.

_Warm and inviting, it was. To the untrained eye._

Upon closer inspection, however, it became obvious that this was, in fact, no ordinary room. Tucked next to each plush chair was an IV stand. The center of the room held a refrigerator of sorts, a white, metallic island that was used for holding bags of solution, vials of anti-nausea medications, and other necessary items. Most offensive of all to Paige, though, was what she saw when she reclined. The fluorescent lights were covered in thin pieces of plastic with birds painted on them to give the impression that the patients were outdoors.

_Birds. Wow, those really make me forget the fact that I’m being pumped full of poison. Lovely._

Her gaze drifted around the room. There were only three patients being attended to this morning. Paige, a middle aged man who was listening to Bowie way too loudly on his iPod, and, worst of all, a young girl of eight named Ellie. The pediatric oncology ward was full this morning, so the little one was taking her treatment here, where there was a spare chair. Paige didn’t know what was worse, the fact that a children’s cancer wing was filled to capacity in the first place, or that the little angel across from her was crying softly. She kept pointing to the IV needle in her elbow, telling her parents that “It burns when it goes in.”

The girl‘s mother wiped her eyes. “I know it does, honey… just try to be brave, ok? We‘re going to call Grandma to come down, sit still for a minute, love.” Her parents then walked to the far corner of the room, making a call on a cell phone.

_Oh God. Poor, sweet thing._

One of the nurses came into the room, walking over to the family to take Ellie’s vitals. The little girl cowered as the nurse approached, fearful of being touched.

“Sit still, young lady.” the nurse snapped. “I need to check your heart rate. You may as well stop that crying, too.”

Paige was so incensed that she started shaking. She stood, intending to drag her IV alongside her as she made her way to give that nurse a piece of her mind. She didn’t have to, though, because just then a tall blonde in a black leather jacket walked in and hurried over to Ellie’s side, a bag in his hand.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Dominic knelt down, producing a handkerchief and blotting the little girl’s tears.

“Hi,” she said, sniffing.

He flashed Ellie a brilliant smile, ruffling her hair. “It’s okay, your nurse here will be done before you know it.” The smile left his face as he looked coldly at the woman in question. “And I think that it’s quite alright for you to cry if you need to, darling. Isn’t that right?”

The nurse merely nodded, flushing a bit.

Ellie looked at the bag in Dominic’s hand questioningly.

He smoothed her hair and pinched her nose lightly. “You know, I was talking to your parents outside earlier and they told me that you loved to color. Is that true?”

The little one nodded shyly, sniffling.

“Good!” Dominic clapped his hands together. “I found a coloring book and crayons in the gift shop and thought you might like it?”

The little girl’s eyes widened. She smiled weakly at her parents, who were now standing behind Dominic, smiling. She reached out to take the bag from Dominic, pausing at the last second.

“Can I…?” she asked, looking at her parents.

“Of course you can.” her father smiled. “Is there something you’d like to say to this nice gentleman?”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

Dominic stroked her cheek. “You’re welcome, Ellie. Enjoy, love.”

As Ellie’s father took Dominic aside, no doubt thanking him for his kindness, the nurse walked over to Paige.

“I need to check-”

“Don’t touch me,” Paige requested quietly, noting her name tag read ‘Catherine‘.

The nurse was taken aback. She flushed. “Miss Howard, I just need to check your pulse and blood pressure to ensure you aren’t reacting badly to your treatment.”

Dominic, in the meantime, had sat down on the arm of Paige’s chair, caramel latte in hand. He put his hand on his sister’s shoulder.

Paige cocked her head at her. “Oh, I am definitely reacting, but not to the treatment. If I start crying are you going to tell me to stop it? And to sit still and be a good girl? Have you ever had one of these monstrosities,” she pointed to the IV needle in her arm, “in your elbow? Ever felt the chemicals burn their way through your veins? Ever watched your entire body break out in a painful rash in a matter of minutes? I defy you to go through that without crying once. How dare you speak to that child that way? She‘s sick and scared and deserves compassion.”

Catherine sat down next to Paige, looking down at her hands in her lap. “I deserved that. I‘ll send someone else in to help you.”

Which, really, was the last thing Paige expected to hear.

“I see a lot of suffering in my line of work. Sometimes I put on a tough face… sometimes I have to, to be able to cope. That little girl over there, I mean, it’s a cruel, sick joke that she’s suffering like that. I, as a caretaker, have two options: I can get attached to the point that it affects my ability to treat them, or I can harden my heart a little and keep our relationship purely professional. The trick is to find a happy medium between the two.” She smiled sheepishly. “Some days I struggle with it. The instant I said that to Ellie I regretted it. I will certainly apologize to her.”

Dominic nodded. “That makes sense, really. It must be difficult losing patients you’ve grown quite close to.”

“It is. When I saw her being admitted I panicked, because seeing one that small and innocent in such pain is so hard. Still, that’s no excuse for rudeness.” Catherine stood. “Right, I’ll just-”

Paige interrupted her with a smile. “No, please, do whatever you need to.” The nurse relaxed and proceeded to get on with her job. She pressed two fingers onto Paige’s wrist and looked at her watch.

“How are you feeling? It looks as though you are almost done with this round.”

Dominic looked anxiously at Paige, awaiting her answer.

“It’s quite…unpleasant,” Paige replied, “But so far it’s bearable, aside from the rash. At least I’m not nauseous.” She grabbed her brother’s hand.

Sipping his latte, Dominic noticed the quick frown on Catherine’s face, a frown that she quickly swallowed before addressing her patient.

“The nausea may come after the fact, remember that, even though it hasn‘t so far. I don’t say that to discourage you, simply to prepare you. Hopefully it won‘t come at all.” She stood. “Okay, looks like you only have a few minutes left. If I can get you anything please let me know.”

The twins watched as she walked back over to Ellie, leaning down and speaking to her softly. The little girl giggled when Catherine pinched her nose, and allowed the nurse to give her a hug. As the nurse walked quickly away from Ellie, Paige and Dominic could see her biting back tears, one of which was already falling down her cheek.

Dominic nervously cleared his throat to speak. “That was certainly-”

“Dom.” Paige closed her eyes, reclining. Dominic could see that she was struggling to catch her breath.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it. Distract me.” She reached for his hand, caressing the back of it, her hand sliding further under the sleeve of his jacket. Paige smiled softly, eyes still closed, as her fingertips brushed against Dominic‘s watch.

“You’re wearing it.”

“I was feeling a little sentimental” Dominic admitted, watching as his sister ran her fingers over the face of their late father‘s watch. He kissed Paige’s head, her head resting on his shoulder. “We had a nice weekend, didn’t we? Was nice to spend time with you outside of the hospital.”

“Mmmm, we did,” she agreed. “Even though you missed Matthew terribly.”

“What?”

She chuckled. “You were mumbling his name in your sleep late last night when I walked to the kitchen. It was so cute.”

Dominic blushed furiously. “Yeah? Hmmm, I must’ve been dreaming.”

_Right. Dreaming, with one hand between my legs and the other struggling to hold the phone, so I didn’t miss a single one of Matthew’s moans. Yeah, let’s change the subject._

_And also, note to self: no more phone sex when I’m not alone in the flat._

“Speaking of cute, who were you talking to this morning? You were giggling like a schoolgirl.”

Paige grew quiet.

Her brother looked at her closely. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was talking to Tom.”

Dominic’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He swallowed. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“Is it?”

“I don’t understand.”

She raised her head from his shoulder, looking straight ahead. “Should I even be considering starting a relationship while I’m going through this? It’s not fair to him, really.”

“Are you interested in him?”

“Yeah, I am. We’ve talked a couple times and he’s sweet and funny. He reminds me of Matthew in a lot of ways.”

Dominic smiled. “Well, there you go! He’s clearly interested in you, so what’s the problem?”

“How many treatments am I scheduled for, remind me?” She reached for her purse.

“Twelve,” Dominic replied, unsure where Paige was going with this.

“This is only number three.”

“Right, and…?”

She reached into her purse, retrieving a small plastic bag. Dominic’s heart sank when she opened it to produce a small clump of golden blonde hair.

“Happened this morning.” She blinked rapidly, speaking slowly. Holding the hair up to the artificial light for closer inspection, she shook her head. “I don’t think Tom would want any part of me looking like this, and I wouldn‘t blame him. I have to think that it’s only going to get worse. Wonder how long before I‘m completely bald?”

“Hey, let‘s not go the-” her brother began.

“I’m thinking I should get an eye patch as well, and just dress like a pirate from now on, everyone likes pirates.”

“Stop it.” Dominic requested quietly.

“Oh, or I could wear all grey, carry around a white plush cat, like Blofeld. Bond villains are ace.”

“Don‘t, Paige.”

She clapped her hands suddenly. “I’ve got it! Gandhi! No fuss, all I would need is a robe and pair of glasses.”

Silence.

Paige turned just in time to see him brushing a tear away.

“Even if you lost every hair on your head, you’d still be the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. If Tom Kirk can‘t see that, then he‘s not worthy of you. But don‘t you think you should let him make that decision?” Dominic whispered.

She sighed shakily, nodding her head. “I suppose so. I just-”

They were interrupted by Catherine, who walked over to Paige, presenting her with a small vase of flowers. The nurse smiled.

“A young man just left these at the desk for you. I told him he was welcome to deliver them in person, but he asked me to do it for him.”

Both twins were confused. “A young man?” Dominic asked.

“Yes. Dark haired, blue eyed, quite handsome, really.” Catherine winked, handing Paige the enclosure card. When he heard the second attribute the nurse mentioned, he had to bite back a smile.

_Blue eyed?_

He leaned over Paige’s shoulder to read the card message, but she shooed him away.

“Hey! I don’t see your name on this envelope, Dom. Back off,” she laughed. Once she read the message she smiled beautifully, catching her brother’s eyes. She handed him the card as Catherine removed the needles from her arm.

Dominic snatched it suspiciously, the message before his eyes warming him to his very soul.

_Been thinking about you this week, Paige. I’m only a phone call away, remember that._  
Matthew

PS: Your brother’s hot.

The older of the two Howard children blushed again as he handed the card back to his sister. Paige stood, allowing Catherine to check her vitals once more. After being discharged she linked her arm through Dominic’s, leaning her head against his shoulder for support.

“Let’s go home, hottie.” she laughed weakly.

_____

Matthew had just fallen asleep when he heard a knock at his door. Frowning, and frankly curious as to who was visiting him this time of night, he stumbled down the hallway. A grin spread across his face at the sight of Dominic at his door. He took a couple steps back.

“Come in!”

“I shouldn‘t,” Dominic replied sheepishly. “I don’t want to leave her alone long.”

Matthew nodded. “Of course. How’s she doing?”

“She’s very tired, but luckily the pain has passed for now.” Dominic looked around and stepped inside quickly, leaving the door cracked a bit. Once he was inside he pulled Matthew close, Matthew leaning into Dominic‘s body, his arms sliding under Dominic‘s shirt.

“Thank you for sending her the flowers, gorgeous.” Dominic whispered into the brunet’s lips.

Matthew kissed Dominic on the cheek, nose, corner of his mouth, and finally, his lips.

“’Twas my pleasure, love” he said between pecks.

“I should go,” Dominic sighed, as Matthew began to suck on his neck, the blonde fisting his hands in ebony hair.

“Mmmm, you should…” Matthew nodded, biting the spot just above Dominic‘s collarbone.

“Right,” Dominic moaned. “Going now…”

“So go, then, Dominic.” More nibbles to warm, tanned skin.

“I will… in a minute…?” He sighed, eyes closed while he stroked Matthew’s back.

Matthew grinned into Dominic’s chest.

After a few minutes Matthew released him reluctantly, straightening the collar on Dominic’s shirt. He blushed, pointing to a raised, red patch of skin on Dominic’s neck.

“Ah. I might have gotten a little carried away.”

“What?” Dominic asked.

Matthew bit his lip. “I marked you.”

A silly grin blazed across Dominic’s face. “Good. I guess you couldn‘t help yourself, after all, I‘m hot, you know… Paige‘s card said so.” He kissed Matthew again quickly before walking backwards towards the door. “See you soon.”

Matthew followed closely, smiling sleepily at him. “Want me to call you later?”

“Ah, I don‘t know if that‘s a good idea.” Dominic shook his head, bursting into laughter when Matthew raised one eyebrow at him.

The blonde shook his head. “It’s a long story.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Maaatthew, ohhhhh,” Dominic groaned, rocking steadily into Matthew‘s mouth, his hands full of ebony hair.

Matthew sucked harder, while at the same time using one thumb to tease Dominic’s balls.

“Oh,” the blonde moaned, “ _mmmmm_.” When he opened his eyes, he saw Matthew looking up at him, his blue eyes shimmering. He winked at Dominic, his lips shining with saliva and pre-come.

 _Cheeky, sexy thing_ , Dominic thought.

“Dirty boy,” Dominic grunted, “sucking me off in the middle of your kitchen on a Tuesday morning. Does the feel of my cock in your mouth make you hard?”

Matthew winked again, nodding, using his tongue to tease Dominic’s tip.

“C’mere then.”

Dominic suddenly backed away, his cock still tall and throbbing, and, helping Matthew stand, threw the brunet against the nearest wall. The two of them hurriedly pushed Matthew’s boxers down, Matthew‘s head slamming against the wall when Dominic began to suck him.

“Fuck, ” Matthew sighed. “Don’t stop, Dominic.”

 _What?_ Fuck? _I’ve never heard him curse. Why is that so hot?_

Dominic met each roll of Matthew’s hips with increasingly harder sucks, occasionally giving his own cock a pull or two. He couldn’t help himself - he loved pleasuring Matthew this way. Every moan Matthew gifted him with made Dominic that much harder. More than once Dominic had wondered if Matthew knew just how desirable he was. At any rate, Dominic was determined to make him come to that realization.

“Unngh,” Matthew grunted, “yeah, suck me harder.”

Bobbing his head faster, Dominic could sense that Matthew was close to coming… so he stopped and released him with a wet smack.

Instinctively, they fell to the floor at the same time, Dominic pushing his jeans further down his legs. He lay back, Matthew crashing down upon him, and cried out as the brunet rubbed their cocks together. Turning slightly so that they were on their sides, they ground shamelessly against each other. Their hips pumped furiously; the two of them now sweating, moaning… and finally, coming wetly against each other.

Afterward, Dominic held Matthew in his arms, both of them struggling to regain their breath.

Matthew finally spoke after they cleaned themselves up and got dressed again. “You should come and borrow a cup of sugar more often.”

“I told you, we’re out and Paige told me she wanted waffles this morning! Ugh, she‘ll be up by now. I have to get back,” Dominic whined. He narrowed his eyes at Matthew. “You seduced me, Mister Bellamy.”

“Did I?” Matthew asked innocently, zipping up his jeans.

“Yes, you did. Next time I see you I think I’m gonna have to give you a good spanking, you know,” Dominic teased.

“I clearly need to be taught a lesson,” Matthew agreed, smiling into Dominic’s lips. “And don’t worry, you were only gone, like, what, fifteen minutes?”

Matthew handed him his cup of sugar and followed him to the door, Dominic eyeing him curiously.

“You wanna come with me and say hi? She’d like that, you know. She was just getting up when I left.”

“Yeah?” Matthew smiled. “Okay, I will!”

Hand in hand they walked down the corridor. Once Dominic let them in he called out to Paige.

“Hey! Matthew gave me some sugar, so come on and I’ll make your waffles, Your Majesty!” he joked.

“That’s not all I gave you,“ Matthew whispered into his ear, nibbling on the lobe. They both giggled.

Silence.

“What is she doing?” Dominic wondered, walking deeper into the flat. Matthew took a moment to look at the framed photos on the walls and desks. Paige was quite talented, that much was obvious to him. There were photos of landscapes, random objects, and animals. But one picture in particular took Matthew’s breath away.

The print in question was black and white. Paige must have taken it, because she wasn’t in the photo. It wasn’t a posed photo, it was actually a candid moment in time. He saw Dominic, a fairly recent Dominic, wearing a party hat, his arms around a blonde woman, and a tall gentleman with his arms around both of them.

_Dominic and his parents._

“Matthew!” Dominic screamed.

Matthew’s mouth went dry. He ran down the hallway, only to find Dominic on the floor inside Paige’s bedroom, Paige in his arms, struggling to catch her breath. She looked at Matthew, wide eyed, and waved at him, smiling weakly.

“Hi, Matthew!” she gasped. “I, I must…,” another deep breath, “…look a mess!”

He fell to the floor next to them, grabbing her hand.

Dominic spoke nervously. “Never, kiddo, you look gorgeous. What’s wrong?”

“Can-” she coughed, “ can’t catch my breath.”

Matthew felt her forehead. “She feels warm, Dominic.”

Dominic nodded, easing her into Matthew‘s lap. “Okay. Let me get the car, we’re taking you to the hospital.”

“Dom, I’m in my PJs still,” she muttered, the mere act of speaking making her collapse further into Matthew‘s arms.

He stopped in his tracks, frowning. “Oh. Are you strong enough to dress yourself?”

She nodded. Holding Matthew’s arm, she stood slowly, only to fall over after a few seconds, punching the bed in frustration.

Matthew motioned for Dominic to support her. “Can I have your phone?”

Dominic tossed it to him, sitting with Paige on her bed. “What are you doing?”

“Getting help. Give me a sec.” Matthew walked into the hallway.

Paige grabbed Dominic’s arm and squeezed it tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, succeeding instead in coughing violently.

Dominic wiped the sweat from her brow and bit his lip to keep from crying. “What can I do?”

She shook her head and mumbled under her breath.

“Nothing. Nothing anyone can do,” she whispered weakly.

He blinked back a couple of tears. What the hell was Matthew doing?

Matthew was actually opening the door of their flat. The twins could hear voices coming closer, quickly.

Kelly ran into the room, a concerned look on her face. She tossed her coat to Matthew and knelt down in front of Paige and Dominic. Paige reached for her hand, shaking.

“Hey, what’s going on, babe?” Kelly stroked her face and smiled at her. “Let’s get some clothes on you so we can get you checked out.” She glanced at Dominic and Matthew. “Give us some privacy, yeah?”

Dominic nodded. “I’ll bring the car around.” He and Matthew left the room together. Dominic reached out for Matthew’s hand.

“Will you go with us?” he requested, kissing Matthew‘s wrist quickly. “It’s okay if you’d rather not,” he added hastily, grabbing his keys.

“Of course I will,” Matthew replied, smiling warmly.

Dominic hugged him. “Thank you for calling Kelly… I could have helped Paige get dressed, but she would have been really uncomfortable.”

With that he was out the door, Matthew hurrying back to the bedroom in time to help Kelly lead Paige, now in a blue shirt and jeans, to the door. After a few steps though, the effort was too much, and she collapsed against the wall, gasping. Kelly looked at Matthew, wide-eyed and unsure of what to do.

Without thinking twice, Matthew picked Paige up and carried her the rest of the way. Paige rested her head in the crook of Matthew’s neck, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. As she lost consciousness one thought manifested in her mind:

_Thank you, Matthew._

Two hours later.

Matthew sat in the waiting room, tapping his foot against the floor. He frowned, wondering what the doctors were telling the twins. When Dominic finally came out of the examination room, he walked over to Matthew and sat down beside him.

He said nothing.

Matthew put one hand on Dominic’s knee, wincing when the blonde moved his leg out of Matthew’s reach.

_Ah. Okay._

“Is she alright?” Matthew asked, concerned.

Dominic nodded. “Sort of. It seems she had an allergic reaction to the chemo,” he said quietly. “She’s being given medicine now to help her. Her breathing is fine now. I can take her home in a little while.”

“I’m glad,” Matthew whispered.

Dominic slowly turned his head, looking blankly at Matthew. “Are you, now? That‘s nice.”

Stung, Matthew looked away.

_Have I done something wrong?_

“She woke up feeling bad, and tried to reach her medication, but couldn’t. She yelled for me, and I wasn’t there. I was down the hall, sucking your cock.”

Matthew’s stomach lurched. He flushed, his heart pounding.

“Dom, you couldn’t have known what would happen,” he began. “And she’s going to be okay, I just know it-”

“No.” Dominic spat. “Don’t sit there and patronize me like that. You can’t possibly guarantee me that she is going to survive this. So don‘t even try.”

_He didn’t mean that. He’s upset._

The brunet tried again.

“I only meant that-”

Dominic shook his head. “I don’t care what you meant. I think you should just go. I need some space.”

Matthew stood. “O-Okay. If I can help, call me?”

“I don’t _need_ your help,” Dominic replied. “I need to look after my sister.”

As soon as the words left Dominic’s mouth he regretted them. But before he could take them back, Matthew walked away quickly, tears falling down his face. Dominic looked up to see Paige and Kelly standing in front of him. Kelly regarded him coldly, but the look on Paige’s face shamed him. She walked over, Kelly supporting her, and shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

“What the hell did you just do?” she demanded. “Oh, God, Dom… I can’t believe you talked to him that way. He‘s been nothing but lovely to us both. ”

“I know,” he admitted. “I need to go after him.”

Kelly helped Paige sit down and looked at Dominic with sad eyes. “I think you’ve done enough. _I’ll_ go after him. Paige, I’ll see you back at the flat, okay?”

Paige nodded as Kelly hugged her tightly. “Thank you, for everything.”

Kelly winked at her and smiled before running to catch up with Matthew.

The realization of what had just transpired made Dominic’s heart sink. He put his head in his hands, Paige caressing his back.

“What am I going to do?” he whispered.

__________

Matthew sat on the floor, in his hallway, next to Nova’s tank. He was having trouble controlling his tears, and as always, he felt that Nova could sense that he needed her, for she swam closely to him. He knew that Dominic didn’t really mean those things he said…

_…or did he?_

He had spent the last couple of hours replaying the scene in his mind, trying to discover what he’d done wrong. He’d tried to be as supportive as possible of Dominic and Paige as he could today. Kelly had pounded on his door shortly after he got home, begging him to let her in, but he couldn’t face her. It was bad enough that Dominic had said such hurtful things to him, but he was mortified to learn that Kelly and Paige had been witness to it as well.

No, he was well prepared to spend the rest of his evening feeling quite sorry for himself. He stumbled into his bedroom and wiped his eyes again, collecting his mail from the table by his bed. He froze when he noticed the familiar brown envelope with a name embossed in silver on the back that read:

_G. Bellamy_

Matthew’s hand flew to his mouth in shock as the tears started anew. What did his father want after all this time? It was too much, he decided.

_I can’t do this. Not tonight._

He shoved the envelope, unopened, into the desk drawer, before curling up in the center of his bed and crying himself hoarse.

He could smell Dominic on his pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Dominic's POV.

 Once I help Paige get settled on the couch, I sit, looking out of my window to the street below. I feel completely and utterly horrible. I never meant to say those things to Matthew - and I intimated that I blamed him for what happened, when that wasn’t the case at all.

Kelly comes back at eight in the evening with Italian takeaway and to see how Paige is doing. After the past few hours, I’m happy that Paige seems to be much better. Kelly walks over to me after we finish dinner and offers me a hug.

_I don’t know what to say to her._

“Go talk to him, Dom,” she said. “He’ll understand.”

_Will he?_

I eye her bashfully. “What if he doesn’t?”

Paige spoke up from her spot on the couch.

“Go, Dom. Please. Fix this.” She smiles at me. “I’m fine, I promise.”

I should go, I know, but I’m afraid to, because if he rejects me I won’t be able to cope. I grab my jacket (I don’t really need it; I’m merely stalling) and make my way slowly down the hall.

When I arrive at his door, I continue stalling. I caress the doorknob, then the doorframe, anything to delay knocking. Maybe I am overreacting, after all, I know Matthew is a good man, still, I’m afraid I’ve ruined everything with my outburst.

I knock, softly. A couple of minutes pass. My heart pounds.

He opens his door, finally. My heart breaks to see that his beautiful blue eyes are red-rimmed from crying.

_You did that, Dominic. YOU._

“I’m sorry, so sorry, Matthew” I whisper, shaking to my core, tears beginning to stream down my face After what happened I’m unable to meet his eyes, as I have proven myself unworthy. I open my mouth to say something more, though I have no idea what that is exactly, and it doesn’t matter really, because now I’m crying like a child. Even then, because he’s such an absolute angel he drags me inside his flat. Hurriedly, he kicks the door shut and embraces me so completely that it takes my breath away.

All at once the words come out, sounding pathetic and inadequate.

_I hate myself for them._

“You know I didn’t mean it, yeah? I swear I didn’t mean it, please,” I sob, holding him as tightly as I can, as if my very life depends on it.

He holds me close while my body shakes. As he strokes my back he whispers into my ear, words of reassurance, words of forgiveness, full of grace and light… much like Matthew himself. He eases me onto the couch, his hand in mine, as ever. I can’t help but wonder if he knows just how cherished that makes me feel.

_I don’t deserve him._

I can’t focus on anything other than the feel of his fingers laced through mine. My head is pounding from the tears I‘m still shedding. I struggle to control my breathing but can’t seem to. Suddenly he speaks, softly.

“Don‘t cry, Dominic,” he pleads, producing a handkerchief and drying my eyes. “It’s okay.”

“No,” I protest, “it’s not okay. I’m so scared I’ll drive you away,” I proclaim shakily, trying desperately to stop crying.

He cups my face in his hands and speaks to me sternly.

“Never. That’s _never_ going to happen. That‘s a fact.” He eases me back on the couch, covering me with a blanket before speaking again with a smile. Then he leans in and kisses me sweetly, his hands stroking my face lightly. I look deeply into his eyes, finally allowing myself that particular treat.

“I can’t believe I made you cry,” I whisper, shaking my head. “And I implied that I blamed you because I was here instead of with her, and that was wrong of me!”

“Shhh, none of that. Close your eyes for a bit - I’ll be right back.”

I try to tell him that I’m not tired, but oddly enough the stress of the day’s events wash over me suddenly and I find myself nodding off. He lets his hand slip from mine, and I can hear the door open and shut as he walks away.

Some time later I can feel a warm hand caress my cheek and my hair. “Dominic,” I hear him whisper. “Are you alright?”

Opening my eyes I see him sitting next to me, his face full of concern. He smiles warmly at me, bringing my hand to his lips.

I sit up suddenly. “How long did I sleep? I need to go and relieve Kelly.”

“No you don’t. It’s okay, I checked in on them. Chris brought Kelly an overnight bag, she’s going to stay with Paige tonight. They’re watching Ashes to Ashes on DVD and talking about how hot the Guv is,” he chuckled. “You’re staying here with me tonight. Paige insisted that you relax. And Kelly is more than happy to stay with her tonight.”

“But are you sure-”

“She’s fine, truly, and just a phone call away,” he murmurs, holding my hand again. “Close your eyes.”

I glance at him, unsure. He nods at me reassuringly.

“But, I’m not sleepy,” I protest. “Lie with me?”

“Not just yet. I’ve got a better idea. Give me a few minutes.” And with that he kisses me again before leaving me on the couch with my thoughts.

_Please hurry back._

I turn onto my side, my head pounding and my shirt soaked with tears. How can I control myself better when things get bad? Matthew doesn’t need this, and Paige doesn’t either. When exactly did I decide that I needed to punish myself for the way I feel? It has to stop.

After a few minutes Matthew comes back to me and pulls me to a standing position. Wrapping a strong arm around my waist he leads me down the hallway, and I rest my head on his shoulder. I’m confused when we pass the bedroom and head instead to the bathroom.

When he opens the door we are both assaulted by steam and the scent of cinnamon. One of the best things about these flats is the big tub in each bathroom. Matthew has filled his with bubbles. At least a dozen candles are placed around the bathroom, the candlelight casting a faint glow in the dark room. The light makes his cheekbones look impossibly sharp and even more beautiful than they usually are.

“Take a bath with me, Dom?” he whispers into my ear.

_Yes._

I turn to him and nod, resting my head against his. I close my eyes as he removes my jacket and carefully unbuttons my shirt. He caresses my shoulders as he lets it fall to the floor, placing a chaste kiss to my cheek. When I feel him unbuttoning my jeans, I step back so as to give him room to push them and my boxers down my legs. Stepping out of them, I reach down and remove my socks.

“Go on, gorgeous,” he smiles. “I’m coming.”

Gingerly I put one foot into the deliciously warm, scented water, then the other, before settling down into the tub. It feels incredible, the cinnamon scented bubbles sending me into sensory overload. I settle lower, so that the water is grazing my chin. Opening my eyes, I see him walking toward me, his clothes already shed. I move aside to give him room as he climbs in behind me. We carefully wash each other , taking turns dunking our heads in the tub after shampooing each other’s hair. Eventually, we rest.

“Will you hold me?” I whisper.

He rests his back against the tub and pulls me closer, so that my back is resting against his chest. It feels so good that I can’t really decide what is hotter against my skin: the steaming water or Matthew’s skin. I sigh as he wraps his arms around me, one of his warm hands resting against my stomach protectively.

Of course, his other hand possesses one of my own. I bring it to my lips, placing a sweet peck on his wrist.

“I don‘t think I can do this, Matthew.”

He kisses my ear. “You’re doing fine, you know. I think so, I know Paige thinks so as well. You are way too hard on yourself, Dominic.”

“I’m so sorry I hurt you this morning, you do believe that, right-” I begin.

“Please, you don’t have to keep saying that,” he replies.

_He doesn’t seem to understand that I can’t say it enough._

“Dom, this whole situation is so wrong and horrible, and, well, it seems to me that it’s the sort of thing that each person handles differently. There’s no right or wrong way to face something like this.” He leans down to kiss my shoulders, one of his legs resting atop my own.

Suddenly he’s whispering in my ear again. “You’re an amazing man, Dominic Howard. Please believe that.” More kisses to my shoulder. “I know I do. And if things _do_ get dark, well, I‘m here to help you find your way back to the light. Remember, I‘m only seventeen steps away.”

“Seventeen steps? What do you mean?”

“Ah, you’ll think it’s silly,” he laughs.

I turn to face him, kissing his cheek. “Tell me.”

“Remember the morning we fed the ducks in the park?”

I smile at the memory. “Our first date.”

“When I got back to the building I passed your door and found myself counting the steps from there to my door. It’s seventeen,” he proclaims with a smile. “Every single time I leave my flat and walk down the hall I count those steps, it makes me…” he trails off, looking away.

Running my fingers through his dark, wet hair, I ask, “Makes you what?”

“It makes me feel that much closer to you. See, it’s silly I reckon.”

He looks at me then, and I can see his eyes widen in panic as he sees tears in mine. I rush to reassure him that they‘re not tears of pain.

“Silly? No, Matthew. That’s beautiful, just like you are. Absolutely gorgeous.” I _have_ to kiss him then, because I’ve never had anyone say anything so beautiful to me. And I need him to know how much it means to me, how much he means to me.

Between kisses he mumbles into my mouth “No more apologies, okay?”

He smiles when I nod in agreement.

Our kisses become more urgent, Matthew sitting up and pulling me flush onto his lap. I can feel him now, he’s clearly as hard as I am, and all I can think about is that I can’t hold him properly in this bloody bathtub.

“Matthew,” I groan into his lips, sliding my arms around his neck. “Take me to bed.”

He studies me carefully. “Are you sure you- “

I interrupt him with another kiss. “I’m sure.”

He helps me out of the bathtub, handing me a towel. I dry myself off as quickly as I can, make my way to his bed, and get comfortable.

_I can smell him on his pillow._

That particular realization goes straight to my cock.

“You’re so gorgeous, Dominic.”

He’s leaning against the bathroom door, his skin glowing in the pale moonlight… and his cock resting against his belly.

_I want him now._

I put my hand out to him. Then finally, blessedly, he takes me in his arms, kissing me deeply. I wrap my legs around his waist and am struck by just how warm and soft the skin of his back is. He smells of cinnamon, well, we both do, and his still-damp hair is spiked ever so slightly.

_He’s delicious._

I arch my back when he bites down on my neck, and-

 _(ohhh_ , there _you are)_

-I can feel him again, his hardness rubbing against my own . He rocks his hips into mine again and we both groan.

“Matthew,” I moan.

“Yes?” he replies, still rocking his hips slowly against me.

“Want you inside me.”

_Pleasepleaseplease._

He looks at me, and cups my face in his hands. “You-you do?”

I nod, biting my lip. “So badly. I mean, if you want to-”

“ _Want_ to? I’ve laid awake so many nights thinking about it, Dominic. I want you more than anything.”

I close my eyes, dimly aware of him opening his nightstand drawer.

My blood is boiling, and rushing through my ears. His hands are on me again, they‘re impossibly warm. I pull him down to me and hook one leg around his waist.

_Hurry._

He kisses a trail down my chest, stopping to rub the smattering of hair he finds there. His lips are soft and wet, and I buck my hips impatiently, needing him to move further down my body. He looks up, smiling at my impatience until I grab two of his fingers and suck on them. His eyes widen as he watches me, and something changes in those blue depths. Now I can see the desire in them.

_They’re glittering._

I release his fingers and spread my legs ever so slightly. I need him to know that I want him this much.

He scoots down my body again, licking a stripe up the underside of my cock. It feels so good I can’t see straight, and so I’m surprised to feel him pushing one of his wet fingers inside me slowly. He stretches me, the warm digit twisting ever so slightly.

“More, Matthew…” I gasp.

He complies, adding another finger, curling them experimentally until he finds the spot. It feels so good that I howl.

_I can’t wait anymore._

“Now,” I beg. “Please, now.”

I arch my back again, my head in my hands. I’m consumed; this is what I’ve wanted for so long that I can’t think straight. And I know what you’re thinking, that I was simply looking to be shagged so as to be able to forget my troubles for a while, but you’re wrong. Because now I understand. I do deserve happiness, and I do deserve to be loved. I don’t have to choose between caring for Paige and finding someone to be with. Matthew has shown me that the two can exist together, in tandem.

While I was lost in my thoughts, he’d prepared himself. Then I‘m in his arms, being kissed and whispered to again. He asks me again if I’m sure. I kiss him over and over, reassuring him that I am. I can feel him pushing forward cautiously.

The head of his cock is inside me; my mouth falls open with a groan.

_Oh God. So good._

I look up at him and see him staring at me, brow furrowed. I tell him it‘s okay.

He pushes forward with a gasp and, ohhh, he’s _there_ , and he’s hot and thick and I need him to move - now.

“Again,” I beg, shuddering the deeper he moves inside me.

“Dominic,” he moans, picking up a slow, steady rhythm. “Christ, you feel so good. Is this okay?”

I try to respond but right then he hits my prostate dead on and I scream. All I can do is nod furiously; I can’t speak, all I can think about is the fact that he’s inside me and filling me so completely and how it feels so...

_(ohhhhhhhh)_

...fantastic.

He picks up the pace, his hips snapping, and the smacking sound of wet flesh meeting flesh makes my head spin.

“Ungghh,” he pants, “touch yourself, gorgeous.”

I look down at my dripping cock and wrap my hand around it, tugging mercilessly. I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on in my entire life. My groin burns in anticipation as the bed rocks faster.

He’s pumping into me harder now, sweating and moaning my name. The thing is, it’s intense and primal, but when he leans down to kiss me and whisper sweet words into my mouth, while I caress his face, it hits me. We’re not merely fucking, we’re making love. I’m no virgin, but I also realize that I’ve never experienced such tenderness before.

So, really, in a way, this is my first time.

_And, it’s with Matthew._

Do I make him feel this way? I try to articulate what I’m feeling. “Matthew, you’re so… oh, God you’re so…” I can’t finish my sentence; I’m too close to coming now.

“No,” he groans, struggling to keep his eyes on mine, “you are, Dominic, you are… _only you_.”

_How did he know?_

The thought pushes me over the edge, and Matthew comes with me. And although I didn’t think that anything could have made this night any more meaningful, the fact that we came together seemed to be… _so_ right.

When he collapses on top of me, I wrap my legs around him as tight as I can; I don’t want him to pull out just yet.

_(ever)_

He murmurs into my neck, kissing it softly. “Are you okay?”

I nod, smiling, still panting. “I’m perfect…

_(complete)_

…thanks to you.” I run my fingers through his nearly-dry locks. “Are you?”

I feel him grin against my skin. “Absolutely.” He strokes my hair. “I’m so glad you’re here with me,” he whispers. “See, I told you it was okay.”

“Thank you for taking care of me,” I reply. There’s so much more I want to say, but talk is cheap, in the end. I’ll simply have to cherish him every single day.

And, by the way:

 _I think I love you, Matthew._


	17. Chapter 17

“Looking good, grandad!”

Tom whistled as Liam came into the kitchen. “The ladies at the church aren’t gonna know what hit them tonight! You got your eye on one in particular?”

“Oh, Thomas,” Liam grumbled with a wave of his hand, “stop that.” He straightened his tie.

Matthew winked at Tom. “So, what’s her name, Liam?”

The older man shook his head at the pianist: trying, but failing to keep the grin off his face. “Not you too, Matthew?” He grabbed his keys and looked in the mirror in the hallway one last time.

“Right. I’ll be off then. Mister Bellamy, it’s always a pleasure, sir.“ He bowed deeply, Matthew grinning and standing to bow in kind. Liam turned his attention to his grandson. “And, Thomas?”

“Yeah?” Tom replied cheerfully.

His grandfather regarded him affectionately. “Get out of the house tonight. You should be out living, instead of sitting here with me every night. Life’s passing you by, my boy.”

And with that he was gone.

Tom stared at Matthew across the table. “Wow. Guess he told me,” he laughed.

Matthew arched an eyebrow at his friend. “He’s worried about you, you know. He asked me to come over tonight to see if I could find out what was going on.”

“What?” Tom was shocked. “It’s true I haven’t been doing much but,“ he shrugged, “what’s wrong with that?”

“Tom, you’ve been home a month now, and I know that the only time you’ve been out with others was on Christmas Eve with us. What gives? The Tom Kirk of old would be out clubbing with some hot chick on his arm.”

“Hot chick?” Tom giggled.

Matthew shrugged. “Whatever. The point is, it’s not like you to keep to yourself like this. What’s up?”

Tom sipped his coffee. “Maybe I don’t want to live that way anymore. It‘s time to grow up, I think. The days of random hot chicks are over. There are more important things out there to focus on. More important people.” He looked away, Matthew surprised to see him flushing slightly.

_Ah. I see._

A grin spread across Matthew‘s face. “You mean Paige, don’t you?”

Tom said nothing.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. We’ve exchanged a few texts, but…I‘m not good enough for her. You know it‘s true.”

Matthew scooted his chair closer to his friend. “Look at me.”

Tom’s eyes met his, finally.

“Of course you are. You’re a kind, funny, intelligent, warm-hearted guy. Any woman would be lucky to have you. And since Paige Howard is a kind, funny, intelligent, warm-hearted-”

“Don’t forget 'gorgeous',” Tom interrupted.

“-gorgeous girl,” Matthew smiled, “I think that you two would make a great couple.”

Tom shrugged. “I have no idea what to do. Do you think I have a chance with her?”

Matthew remembered his and Paige’s conversation Christmas Eve:

_“…Liam was quite taken with you. So was Thomas, you know.”_

_She laughed, hiccupping at the same time. “He’s pretty hot, isn’t he?”_

“Yes, I think you do. You‘re thinking too much,” Matthew said, standing to leave. “Just do it. Go and see her. Actually, I have to go and pick up Dom, we’re going to the movies. So, technically, Paige’ll be alone tonight.”

Tom looked at Matthew, aghast. “But, should she be left alone like that? Is she okay?”

“Tom, believe me, Dominic wouldn’t leave her alone if there were any doubts. After what happened last week her medicines were adjusted and she’s doing much better. Of course,” he remarked casually, “if you’re that concerned about her you could always check in on her. See you later, ok?”

With that, Matthew left Tom with his thoughts.

__________

Three hours later, Matthew and Dominic entered the twins’ flat. Paige was reading on the couch, and smiled when she saw them.

“Ello, lovebirds,” she teased, as Dominic kissed her cheek. “How was the movie?”

“Boring,” Matthew replied, just as Dominic announced that it was “Great!“

She giggled as they raised their eyebrows at each other. “Unbelievable. You didn’t even pay attention to it, did you? Too busy making out, I bet.”

Both of them blushed furiously, Matthew studying the floor.

Dominic spoke, desperate to change the subject. “How was your evening?”

Paige stood, stretching. “It was, fine, but quiet. Just me and my book. Was nice, though,” she smiled. After giving Matthew a kiss on the cheek she bid them both good night.

Dominic glanced at Matthew, confused. He’d been pleased when Matthew had suggested that Tom drop in to visit his sister tonight. So why didn’t he?

 _Tom, you idiot!_ Matthew thought.  
__________

Once in her room Paige tossed her book aside and rested against her door, grinning madly to herself. Technically, she’d spent her evening alone, but it wasn’t quite that simple. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt wonderfully flushed.

In a good way, mind you.

She lay down on the bed, curling up into a tight ball and thought about her evening…

_She’d just made herself comfortable on the couch, dinner eaten, Dominic and Matthew finally gone, when someone knocked quietly on the door. She sighed as she stood and walked to open it._

Nobody there.

She stepped out and glanced up and down the corridor. Nothing. She turned to go back into the flat when she saw a single red rose lying against the door. Kneeling to pick it up, she could also see a tiny card with her name on it attached to the stem with a thin, delicate silver ribbon. Blushing, she hurried back in.

Once in, Paige opened the card with shaking hands, a dazzling smile lighting up her face at the message …

I‘ve had you on my mind every day since Christmas Eve.  
I hope you’re feeling well…and I hope to talk to you soon.  
Tom  
x

Her mouth went dry. She stood, rooted to the floor, as she realized that Tom Kirk had been outside her door just a couple of minutes ago. Suddenly, she sprang into action.

She ran to her purse, and retrieved her mobile, her hands still shaking as she placed the call. (She was surprised, and a little pleased, to find that she knew his number by heart already.) He answered on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey you! I mean, well, I…hi,” Paige stuttered. Smooth, Paige, _she thought._

_Tom’s eyes widened when he realized who was on the line. He grinned. “Hello yourself, Miss Howard,” he said._

_“I found your rose! I just - why didn’t you come in? I’d…” she paused, heart hammering in her chest._

Just say it, Paige.

_“…I’d love to see you. Where are you?”_

_“Well…look out your window. Just below the streetlight.”_

_She walked over to the far window and saw Tom standing in the softly falling snow, smiling at her as he caught sight of her. Instinctively she smoothed her hair, mentally cursing the fact that she was in an old t-shirt and jeans. She needn’t have worried; for in that moment Tom was struck again by just how lovely she was, so much so that he was thankful for the distance between them. He wasn’t keen for her to see him blushing._

Jeez, Tom, you’re not a twelve-year old! Get a grip, _he thought._

_“Hi,” he whispered, pulling his collar tighter._

_“Hey,” she replied, holding up the flower for him to see. “Thank you. You shouldn’t have done this,” she said with another smile._

_“I should have done more,” he replied without hesitation._

_Paige smiled as he stared at the ground, kicking a stray bit of snow into the street. She tried again._

_“Please, come back up for a bit. You’re going to catch cold!”_

_He looked torn. “But, you’re alone…”_

_“Yeah, it’s just me,” she nodded happily. So, come on! she thought._

_“I shouldn’t… Dominic might not-”_

_“So what?!” Paige laughed. “And I know for a fact that he wouldn’t mind at all!”_

_Tom gathered his courage. “Tell you what… are you free tomorrow night?”_

_“Yes,” she answered quickly, (too quickly?) her excitement growing. She liked where this was going._

_“Let me take you out,” he said. “Anywhere you want. I’d love to get to know you better. Let me spoil you.” His face fell suddenly. “I mean, if you’re feeling up to it? Oh, God, I didn’t even ask you how you were tonight! I‘m such an idiot!! I can‘t-”_

_“Tom,” Paige interrupted quietly._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Relax. You’re not an idiot,” she continued softly, sweetly. “Far from it.” She put her hand up to the window, warmed by the appearance of her fingertip touching his cheek from so many feet away. “And I’ve had a pretty good couple of days, so no worries there.”_

_“I’m glad, I’m so happy to hear that,” he whispered. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, then?”_

_“Okay,” she grinned, nodding happily._

_“Right. Okay, I’ll see you around five, if that‘s good? Sleep well, Paige.” He started walking backwards down the street, a big, goofy smile on his face._

_“You too. And, Tom?”_

_He turned to look at her. She was smiling at him softly, holding the rose up to the glass._

_“I can’t wait.”_

Paige stretched, turning onto her side. Every few minutes her eyes fell upon the red rose, resting in a small bud vase next to her bed. She was so excited and happy at the prospect of going out with Tom that she was shaking. She wasn’t even sure why she hadn’t told Dominic and Matthew about it at first, but she knew now.

It was nice to have something of her own. A secret, as it were.

She hopped out of bed and walked to wardrobe. So much of it these days consisted of dowdy gowns, robes and old t-shirts. She was looking forward to being able to get dressed up. And her hair! She looked in the mirror. Should she wear it up? Down? Braided? She wondered what Tom would like… should she ask Matthew? She would ask Dominic before he went to bed, maybe, and let him know she was going out tomorrow night. Maybe Kelly could help her? Hmm, maybe she should just get a haircut in the morning, and -

 _Paige, you are acting like a giddy teenager_ , she thought, grinning at the realization.

It felt **fabulous.**

__________

Matthew threw his keys on the table. He sat down on his couch, still rubbing his kiss-swollen lips. Paige had been more right than even she knew. He and Dominic hadn’t even made it as far as the theater, instead spending two hours making out in the car. Matthew giggled at the memory of Dominic drawing naughty pictures on the fogged up windows.

It was then that he noticed he had a message on his answering machine.

He never had messages. It actually took him a second to remember how to retrieve them, but once he did he heard Tom’s excited voice on the other end.

“Matt? I did it! I asked her out! I think I‘m gonna be sick! What if I make an arse of myself? What should I wear? You‘ve got to help me! Call me when you get in!! ”

Matthew burst out laughing.

This was gonna be fun. 


	18. Chapter 18

Dominic struggled to breathe as Matthew enveloped him completely. “You okay?”

Matthew nodded, remaining silent until he adjusted to the feel of taut, thick skin inside him. He felt deliciously full of Dominic and the thought made his heart skip a beat. He was surprised when Dominic leaned up to capture his face in his hands and gift him with another sweet kiss.

“Are you sure?” he asked again, caressing one porcelain cheekbone. “We can wait. I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m okay,” Matthew whispered as he slowly began to move. “It’s fine now. You’re just so bloody _big_.”

“Sweet talker,” Dominic teased, his hands caressing Matthew‘s sweat-soaked thighs.

The sweet talker in question grinned, riding Dominic steadily now. “You are, though… feels so good,” he gasped.

Dominic leaned back onto the pile of pillows, his mouth hanging open. His hands made their way to Matthew’s hips, helping to guide the brunet’s movements as he thrust upward into that delicious heat. The blonde studied the beautiful creature before him, licking his lips as Matthew dragged his fingertips across his pale chest. Dominic’s eyes traveled further south, admiring the muscles of Matthew’s stomach, the tiny trail of dark hair that began under his navel, until he finally found himself staring at Matthew’s leaking cock. Feeling cheeky, Dominic ran one finger through the wet tip, the ministration causing Matthew to cry out.

Their half-lidded eyes met. Dominic tilted to the side and thrust hard, pleased that the action elicited a few choice curse words out of Matthew.

 _So_ that’s _the spot_ , Dominic thought.

Matthew‘s eyes widened as he watched Dominic take his pre-come-soaked finger and tease one of his nipples until it was glistening. The blonde arched his back as he teased himself, until finally he brought the finger to his mouth and sucked it clean.

“You‘re delicious, always so delicious,” Dominic panted, just as Matthew cried out, rising and falling urgently now.

“Touch me, Dominic,” the brunet begged, guiding one of Dominic’s hands to his cock, the blonde tugging him with firm, fast strokes.

Matthew was overcome. He rode Dominic faster, the pressure of Dominic’s head slamming into his prostate making him grunt in pleasure; this was a particular position his previous partner had never allowed him to indulge in. How could this feel so fucking amazing? How was Dominic feeling right now?

_How can this bed take this much motion without breaking?_

“Yeah, c’mon, Matthew,” Dominic grunted, his hand working Matthew’s cock furiously, his hips straining upward with each thrust. He was close.

It was too much for Matthew. The sight of Dominic writhing beneath him, the feel of Dominic filling him so perfectly…

_(the sight of his come still evident on Dominic‘s nipple)_

…the way he bucked so hard against Dominic’s body as he started to come; all of these things would be burned into Matthew’s mind forever.

“Dom, I, oh, _fuck, yes,_ ” he shrieked, bouncing violently on the blonde. He was dimly aware of Dominic coming then too. He could hear his name being moaned in the distance.

Spent, Matthew collapsed onto Dominic’s chest with one final groan, Dominic wrapping his arms around Matthew‘s back, speaking to him softly.

“So gorgeous,” Dominic whispered, still panting. “My Matthew.”

Matthew held him tightly. “Dominic, you feel…” he began, struggling to breathe.

Running his fingers through black locks, Dominic kissed Matthew’s neck sweetly. He waited for Matthew to finish.

Silence.

“Yes?” Dominic asked, concerned.

Matthew bit his lip. _Say it,_ he thought to himself. _Say what you really want to._

_No, don‘t._

_You’ll scare him away._

_Coward._

He tried another approach. Leaning up, gazing into glistening, grey eyes, Matthew spoke quietly.

“You feel… you feel like… _home._ ”

Dominic’s eyes widened. He cupped Matthew’s face in his hands, gently caressing his lover’s lips with his thumbs.

“Matthew, I-”

The sharp ringing of the telephone startled them both. It also broke the spell. Matthew carefully lifted himself, pouting slightly when Dominic’s cock slid from him, and reached for his phone. Dominic moved with him, kissing Matthew’s shoulder as he greeted the caller.

“Matthew! It’s Monica!”

“Good morning, Monica! What’s up, darling?” Matthew asked, shivering as Dominic bit his neck.

“We’re nearly in front of your building. I’m going to bring your pay to you if that’s okay? Mum is taking me shopping this morning!” she proclaimed happily.

“Of course it’s okay! I’ll meet you at the door,” he replied, smiling. Hanging up, he turned around, kissing Dominic hotly before jumping up. After hurriedly cleaning himself up, he threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on.

“Where you going?” Dominic whined. “Who’s Monica? Should I be jealous?”

“She’s a student of mine, silly,” Matthew grinned, running his hands through his hair. “One of my best, actually. Why don’t you get dressed so you can meet her, she’s really a great kid.” He leaned in and kissed Dominic again. “You don’t have to stay in your clothes for long, you know.”

Dominic grinned. “Ooh, Mister _Bellamy_ ,” he purred, kissing Matthew‘s neck, “will you teach me a lesson or two when we come back to bed?”

The brunet nodded, winking. “Absolutely! Kelly and Paige will be shopping for a good while yet. Now hurry up and throw your clothes on.“ There was a knock at the door.

“Come on in, sweetheart!” Matthew yelled, bounding toward his den. He heard the door open and gave Monica a huge smile, until he realized it wasn’t Monica at all.

“Well, hello yourself, handsome,” Mrs. Utley purred, placing an envelope on the kitchen table. “Christ, look at you. You’re an absolute sight first thing in the morning, aren’t you?”

Matthew froze halfway to the door, sliding across the floor in his socks. “O-oh!-“ Instinctively he took a few steps back, covering his arse with his hands as she walked toward him calmly. “Okay, now, just-” As his back hit the wall he panicked at the realization that he was trapped.

Monica’s mother smoothed her short skirt and shook her red hair out of her eyes. As she moved closer to Matthew she licked her lips, her eyes drawn to the way his tight jeans accentuated his crotch. “Come on, Matthew, just give me a taste, yeah?”

“Mrs. Utley, please!” he begged.

She cocked her head, smirking. “What, are you gay or something?”

“Actually,“ Matthew began, until he felt warm, strong arms envelop him from behind. He leaned back into the embrace, Dominic resting his head on Matthew’s shoulder, smiling brightly at Mrs. Utley.

“Well, hello!” Dominic boomed, placing a protective kiss to Matthew‘s cheek. “I‘m Dominic, good morning!”

She looked at Matthew, mouth open in shock. Matthew raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Utley, amused that she at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“You… you are?” she said, eyes wide.

Matthew nodded, biting back a grin. “Yep.”

She swallowed, her demeanor suddenly changing. Walking backwards toward the door, she spoke brightly. “Right! Well, okay, then, Matthew! Your cheque is on the table, and Monica will see you next week, yes?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

She turned at the door and looked back at the two of them, now in each others arms, and nodded her head. “Enjoy your weekend.”

Then she was gone.

The two of them burst into manic giggles once the door shut behind her.

“Matthew, can I ask you a question?” Dominic giggled, holding his stomach.

“Go for it,” Matthew replied, wiping his eyes, still laughing himself.

“Why were you holding your arse like that when I walked in the room?”

“I was protecting myself! Last time she was here she felt me up!“ Matthew admitted, blushing and shuddering at the thought.

Dominic went silent, his hand flying to his mouth. He stopped laughing - for about three seconds - before bursting out in a fresh bout of laughter. Matthew rolled his eyes, grinning. He held his hand out to Dominic and led him back to the bedroom, the blonde bringing his hand to his lips to kiss it sweetly.

“I’m glad you were here, you know,” Matthew whispered into Dominic’s smiling lips. “Thanks for saving me and my fabulous arse from her.”

“Think nothing of it. I’m happy I was here too, I-I love being here with you. Besides, your arse is mine now,” Dominic proclaimed with a cheeky wink, his hands drifting down to cup Matthew through his jeans.

“How do you do that?” Matthew breathed as they sat down on the bed.

“Do what, gorgeous?”

“You make me feel like…” Matthew cleared his throat, looking away, “…like I can face anything when you‘re with me.”

Dominic smiled, brushing the hair from Matthew’s eyes. “Really?”

“Really.”

Matthew lay back on his pillows, bringing Dominic into his arms. The blonde nestled into Matthew’s arms, lacing his fingers through his free hand. He spoke carefully.

“This, what we have, it’s, I mean… it’s good, isn’t it?”

Matthew held Dominic tightly, nodding. “It‘s brilliant, Dominic. I’m so happy I met you, and Paige.” His eyes fell to the desk beside his bed, his thoughts consumed with the unopened letter inside it.

“I got a letter from my father a few days ago,” he said softly.

Dominic sat up, studying Matthew’s face carefully. “You did? Are you alright?”

Matthew looked him in the eye. “I haven’t read it yet. I’m afraid to, really. I can’t imagine what he wants after all these years. I also can’t imagine why he thinks I would want to hear from him at all. Dom, would you do something for me, please?”

“Anything, gorgeous. Name it.”

“Will you sit with me while I read it? I don’t want to be alone,” the brunet whispered, studying the floor.

Dominic raised Matthew’s eyes to his own and kissed him on the cheek. “Of course I will. I’m right here.”

Wordlessly, Matthew sat up, opened the desk drawer and retrieved the envelope. Dominic sat behind him, one hand rubbing circles on Matthew’s back and he occasionally placed a chaste kiss to the back of his neck. He frowned when he noticed that Matthew was merely holding the letter, but making no effort to open it. Still, Dominic gave him a couple more minutes to take that step.

But, Matthew was frozen.

“It’s okay, Matthew. I promise.”

“Dominic?”

“Yes?”

A shaking Matthew turned to him, tears already in his eyes. “Will you open it for me? I can‘t seem to.”

With a nod, Dominic took the letter from him, and then kissed him sweetly, using his thumb to brush a stray tear away. The blonde opened it carefully, removing the contents of the envelope carefully before handing it to Matthew. Matthew reached out, accepted it, and proceeded to read it. All the while, Dominic sat behind him on the bed, his strong arms wrapped around Matthew’s chest, his head resting on Matthew’s back. When he felt Matthew hunch forward, sobs wracking his thin frame, Dominic sprang into action, jumping off the bed and kneeling in front of his lover in a futile attempt to stop his tears.

“Oh, no! Talk to me, gorgeous, please don’t cry. Let me help, what can I do for you?” He moved as Matthew made a frantic dash to the bathroom to vomit, Dominic following behind him. Once he had emptied his stomach, Matthew stood shakily, Dominic pressing a wet cloth to his head. Arm in arm they made their way back down the hall.

Matthew raised his red eyes to Dominic’s and spoke in a broken whisper.

“He wants to see me. I don‘t want to see him, Dominic, please, tell me I don‘t have to. I can‘t!” he sobbed, falling forward into Dominic’s arms, the both of them falling onto the floor in front of Nova‘s tank. Dominic stroked his hair, tears in his own eyes.

Matthew spoke again. “I _won’t_ see him. Not after what he did to me. He broke me, nearly.”

“It’s okay, gorgeous,” Dominic whispered. “Noone is going to make you do anything you don’t want to. I promise you that, okay?”

_I won’t let him hurt you again, Matthew._

I promise you that as well.

They lay in each others arms for some time: Dominic rocking Matthew in his arms, watching Nova swim through the tiny pirate ship in her tank.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's POV: Paige

I'm so excited.

_I'm also terrified._

I look pretty good tonight, I think.

_I'm paler than usual, though._

"Stop that."

I glance at my reflection in the mirror and can't help but smile at Dominic standing behind me. Amazed at just how in tune my twin is with me, I flush a bit. He puts his hands on my shoulders and speaks to me softly.

“You’re beautiful. Trust me. Makes sense, actually, what with you being the twin sister of such a handsome devil as myself.”

Sure enough, as I attempt to meet his eyes in the mirror, he’s checking himself out again. I can’t let that slide, now, can I?

“Are there mirrors in Matthew’s flat?” I ask innocently.

“Well, yeah. Why?”

“No reason, I was wondering if you kept one eye on it _as you watched yourself gavotte_ …” I say, singing the last five words.

“Ah. Very funny. Because,” he cocks one eyebrow at me and sings back to me, _“Dom’s so vain…”_

I wince, visibly. “Dominic, we’ve talked about this. Don’t sing, yeah?” Even though he knows I’m joking, his face falls ever so slightly into a pout.

“Sorry, Dommy.” At that, his face breaks into a toothy grin. I turn and hug him tightly.

“I love you, you know.”

He holds me closer and places a kiss to the top of my head. “I know. I love you, too. I hope you have a great night with Tom. Well, wait, not _too_ great a night.” Suddenly a look of uncertainty mars his face and he takes a step away from me. “Actually, when _will_ you be home?”

Man, he makes it too easy sometimes.

“What makes you think I’m coming home at all?” I purr, shooting him an obnoxious wink.

“But, you-” he sputters indignantly, his mouth dropping, “oh, stop it!”

“You’re worrying too much,” I smile.

“Will you have your mobile on you in case I want to call to make sure you’re alright?”

“What? No! Dom, if you call me tonight I’ll bleach your green trousers while you‘re sleeping.” I warn. “I-”

“How are you feeling right now? Still okay?” he interrupts, now pacing back and forth across the floor at a dizzying pace. I thought we were past all this, and I’m at a loss as to how to make Dominic understand that not only will I be fine tonight, but also that I need this. These past couple of days I’ve felt, well, normal, for the first time in ages. It’s hard to put into words. It’s like… I feel like Paige Howard again, not like Paige Howard, _Cancer Patient_.

But, this is what Dominic does now. He worries about me. He’s got my mobile now, checking to see that the battery is fully charged. He’s so into the task at hand, that he doesn’t notice the door of our flat opening, nor does he notice the cheeky smile that the young man walking swiftly toward him sends my way.

When Matthew grabs him by the hand, Dominic is momentarily startled. Once he realizes that Matthew is here, though, his face lights up like you wouldn’t believe. I can’t help but smile as Matthew cups his face sweetly and places a quick kiss on his lips. My mobile now forgotten, Dominic draws Matthew close to him, a look of pure and complete happiness on his face.

It makes me smile. It also makes me wonder just how serious these two have become.

Matthew walks over to me, kissing my cheek. “You look absolutely gorgeous. Poor Tom isn’t going to know what hit him when he sees you.”

“Oh, stop that,” I joke with a laugh, hugging him, “it’s quite obvious that _you’re_ the hottest thing in this flat tonight, Matthew. My dear brother seems to have lost the ability to speak.” Matthew turns to look and catches Dominic looking at his arse, a faraway look on his face.

Calmly, Matthew speaks. “Dominic, the building’s on fire.”

“Hmmm? Do what now?” My twin shakes himself out of his reverie, causing Matthew and I to burst into laughter.

“Let’s go, you,” he orders, tossing Dominic his leather jacket. “You’re coming with me.”

“What?”

“We’re gonna watch cheesy, old, black & white horror movies tonight at my place.”

Dominic frowns, putting one arm through Matthew‘s. “But you don’t even own a telly!”

“Don‘t need one. All we need is my laptop, the couch and a blanket, yeah?” Matthew says softly, smoothing the collar on my brother‘s shirt.

Christ, they’re adorable; it would be sickening, really, if it weren‘t so bloody cute. As they make their way to the door, Matthew winks at me and Dominic walks over to me and gives me a soft smile.

“Have an absolutely wonderful night, yeah? See you later.”

I nod. “I will, please don‘t worry!”

At the door he tries one last time. “You know, if you would just let me call you in an hour or so, just to make sure that everything‘s ok-” I start to protest, again, but instead I burst out laughing when Matthew puts one hand over my brother’s mouth and drags him out the door.

Once the door closes the butterflies manifest fully. I haven’t done this in so long, and I’m just afraid of making a fool of myself once I’m alone with Tom. I walk aimlessly around the flat, until I finally find myself in front of the full length mirror in Dominic’s bedroom. The more I think about it, it’s entirely possible that I’m overdressed; the skirt might be a bit much. It’s black, long ,and flowing and it just, well, it makes me feel pretty.

You have to remember, I haven’t felt pretty for a long time.

Kelly picked out the dark pink shirt I’m wearing this morning when she and I went shopping. Suddenly I hear the knock at the door.

_Oh God. Okay. It’s okay._

My body is buzzing as I head toward the door, and it only gets worse once I open it, because he, I just, he’s just, oh… he’s the most gorgeous creature I‘ve ever seen.

Delicious, even.

Tom’s dressed in black from head to toe. His trousers are hugging his body in all the right ways, and I make a mental note to check out his arse in them as soon as I can. What? Believe me, you’d be doing the same thing if you were me, trust me. My eyes sweep up his body, taking in the way the top couple of buttons of his shirt are undone, exposing his neck and throat perfectly. My heart skips a beat as I realize that his face is peppered with a delicious-looking hint of stubble. His eyes are cast slightly downward and it hits me that we‘ve spent the last twenty seconds checking each other out. When our eyes finally meet we both laugh.

“Hello, you.” he says with a big smile.

“Hello, yourself,” I reply happily. There’s a fine dusting of snow on his head and before I can stop myself I take a step forward into the hall to brush some of it away. Beneath the tiny, frozen flakes his brown locks are silky soft.

He makes a move to help me but suddenly we both hear a noise down the hall, suspiciously coming from Matthew’s flat. Tom and I both cross our arms, as we turn our heads in the direction of said flat. As if on cue, after a few seconds, the door opens slightly and two heads, one blonde, one brunet, peek out ever so slowly.

“Hi Mum, hi Dad!” Tom calls out cheerfully, waving like an excited little boy.

Upon seeing that they’ve been caught out, however, they both duck back inside quickly and shut the door.

“Unbelievable!” I mutter, still glaring down the hall.

“Wow,” Tom whispers.

I glance at him, unsure of what he means. He shuffles his feet and blushes before speaking.

“It’s just that, well, uh…”

“What is it?” I smirk, shrugging my coat on as the door swings shut.

“You’re beautiful when you’re angry!”

Of course now it’s my turn to blush, and at that we both burst out laughing.

“This has to stop, right now, you know.” I warn, shooting him a quick grin. “For the rest of the night, no more blushing from either of us, okay?”

Tom sighs and shakes his head.

“I’ll try. But, I promise nothing.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is something of a collaboration between myself and the utterly lovely Tay ([](http://stockholmbabyx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stockholmbabyx.livejournal.com/) **stockholmbabyx** ). <3

This night is not exactly unfolding as I thought it would.

Don’t misunderstand me, I’m with Tom, so I’m happy, but, well, it’s been a bit of a disaster so far, a comedy of errors, if you like.

As we walked out of my building, my skirt got caught in the revolving door, and as Tom tried to help me loosen it, it ripped. The look on his face was priceless, and I couldn’t help but giggle at him.

“Holy shit! I mean, oops, I mean… I’m sorry?” He sighed, frowning, biting his lower lip. I’m alarmed to see that he can’t seem to look at me right now. Gingerly, I put one hand on his cheek, turning his face to mine. I’m not gonna lie, my heart skipped a beat when he, ever so slightly, leaned into my touch. In that moment, it hit me that I would have gladly spent the rest of the night standing in the doorway with him like this.

_No, Paige. Bad girl._

“Hey,” I replied softly, “it’s no big deal, please don’t worry, yeah?” Reluctantly, I removed my hand with a smile, leading him out onto the street. He’s so adorably bashful and awkward that I just want to hug him. More importantly, I want him to feel at ease tonight.

We make our way along the pavement in the softly falling snow, heading toward the Italian restaurant at the end of the street.

“How do you feel tonight?”

“I’m well, considering the fact that I had a treatment yesterday,” I reply brightly, hoping that I can manage to keep the rash on my arms concealed from him. I don’t want him to see that.

“I‘m so glad to hear that,” he says, seriously. “You know, I thought about saying hello when we delivered your flowers to the hospital the other day. I probably should have, but-”

His words make me stop in my tracks. “Wait, those flowers were from Matthew, weren’t they?”

“They were, but I tagged along with him to deliver them when I realized they were for you.” Another slight flush of his cheeks accompanies his announcement and, my heart flips a bit at the implications therein. “I waited downstairs in the end, though. I didn’t want to pry.”

We start walking again. “You should have said hello, you and Matthew both! Although, I wasn’t exactly at my best that day,” I admit, grimacing at the memory. We have reached the restaurant now, and as he opens the door for me, I hear him speak softly.

“You’re always at your best.”

Do men in this day and age really talk that way? Is… is he _real_?

A few minutes later, we’re seated at a small table, studying an overpriced menu, while a stuffy waiter eyes us impatiently.

It irritates me for some reason. Glancing at Tom, it’s evident he feels the same way. He glances at the waiter in question, addressing him politely.

“Maybe you can give us a few minutes?”

We get no reply, as the waiter stomps off in a huff. I watch him walk away, incensed at his rudeness, only to find Tom smiling at me.

“What is it?” I ask shyly, my hand shaking as I reach for my glass of red wine.

He shakes his head. “Like I said earlier, you‘re gorgeous when you’re angry,” he giggles.

Despite my earlier warning, I blush a little at his compliment.

Tom yelps then, as I proceed to spill my glass of wine in his lap like the total spazz I am. My hands fly to my mouth in horror at what I’ve just done, but something else happens next, that mortifies me even more…

…I started to giggle like a little girl. Thankfully, so does Tom. We laugh harder as all the uptight patrons of the restaurant begin staring at us disapprovingly. Tom looks at me, wiping his eyes, and speaks.

“What are we even doing here?”

“I have no idea,” I cackle, still holding my sides.

He stands and takes my hand then, his eyes shining with a sudden energy I have never seen him exhibit in my presence before. I realize that I’m in the presence of the real Thomas Kirk now, instead of the shy, stammering man who had picked me up just a few minutes ago.

“Let’s get the hell out of here, yeah?”

Before I know it, Tom has my hand and we’re running from the restaurant in record time. To some patrons, it looks like we’re doing a runner, but my date makes sure to leave a few notes on the table.

“Despite the tempting idea of leaving that horrid waiter without a tip,” he says to me, grinning from ear to ear, as he helps me with my jacket once we breathlessly reach a corner just a block away, “I like their carpaccio far too much to have to go without. Though, for you, the loss would’ve been worth it.”

My face flushes at the insinuation behind his words; together, we both look away as we begin our journey further away from the restaurant. I can’t help but start to feel more like myself in Tom’s presence, even if only slightly. Despite all that’s happened and the utter mess of the evening so far, I’m having more fun already, than I’ve had in a long time. Even the nagging ghost of Dom’s voice in the back of my head, telling me to watch that crack in the pavement, or to grab onto a railing when ascending a flight of stairs, has started to fade into a distant mumble.

I turn to look at Tom once my thoughts shift away from my darling brother, and give a smile. He meets mine, with one a thousand watts brighter. I flush deeply and watch as he awkwardly shoves his hands into his pockets to keep warm; I’m surprised when he flexes his elbow out for me to take, but I take it gladly. The warmth from him quickly penetrates me and I can’t help the shiver as it passes through me. I bite my lip to stop from smiling like a complete and total idiot.

“Where shall we go then?” he asks me after a few moments, dark eyes peering down at me. I lick my lips and give a shrug, absentmindedly (okay, maybe not absentmindedly, but I let him think so), tightening my grip on his arm, while keeping myself close to him.

“Ah, one of those ‘I don’t care as long as I’m with you’ moments, is it?” he quips, and.I stare up at him, shocked by his sudden pretentious nature. But as soon as he laughs, I feel myself dissolving into giggles after him. He pulls me closer and smiles. “For me it is, anyway.”

My heart soars at Tom’s words. They sound so sincere and so genuine that I hardly have to take time to digest them, or grow paranoid over the meaning. In the short amount of time I’ve spent with him already, I feel at ease in his presence; I feel like myself more than anything and I’m beginning to like it. I like it almost _too_ much.

“It is for me, too, Tom,” I finally manage to get out, looking up at him again. His eyes are softer this time as he returns the glance; a smaller, but still bright, smile appearing on his lips.

“Yeah?” he asks.

I nod.“Yeah.”

Again, my date’s face lights up and he gives my arm a tighter, more protective squeeze.

“Then how about you and I do something completely unconventional and still have one of those moments?” Tom enquires; a mischievous smirk and sparkle in his eyes, letting me know he has something up his sleeve. I merely raise a brow.

“Yeah?” I reply. “And just what do you have in mind, Mr. Kirk?”

He says nothing more and takes my hand this time, dragging me forward

When we reach the bowling alley, I nearly have a heart attack. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had a few strikes and spares under my belt in the past, but it’s been years since I last donned the cheesy clown shoes and stuck my fingers into an eight pounder. Tom, however, is far too excited, the moment we step into the glowing neon of the midnight bowling session, and after that, I am too. How can I resist a grown man grinning like a schoolboy after snagging a date to the school dance? After all, I was that girl.

“I promise to take it easy on you,” he tells me, as he laces up his shoes. I roll my eyes and he gives me a cheeky wink in response, moving to stand once he’s ready. I merely throw my legs up onto the chair with a light laugh and motion for him to take his stance at the lane.

Behind us, eighties music blasts through the loudspeakers and strobe lights flicker in every colour imaginable across the gleaming surface of the lanes, the white of the pins, and the metal of every table and gutter alike. I watch with curiosity as Tom grabs his ball from the dispenser, my lips curved into a smirk as I fold my arms patiently across my chest. He moves to stand in the middle of the lane, directing himself to the arrow he thinks best for his throw (he’s probably going to try and attempt a strike, if his egotistical outlook on bowling is anything to go by) and stands there for a moment in thought.

I snicker at the sight of him, concentrating so hard, like he’s about to bowl a frame for his life; he turns back with a slight scowl directed solely at me, which only causes me to laugh more. I motion with my hands for him to hurry along, one moving to rest upon my lips to keep myself from laughing any louder than before.

The temptation to distract him as he wheels his arm back is great; great enough that I’m tempted by the thought of yelling something obscene to catch him off guard and make him miss the lane entirely. But I know I’m not strong enough to run out of the place if we offend anyone bowling beside us, so I remain silent. I can only watch as he begins his swing . . .

. . . and misses the lane entirely as he drops the ball. I can’t help the loud laugh that escapes my lips, as the ball wobbles down the gutter and falls off behind the pins, leaving all ten of them untouched. Tom’s shoulders sink in defeat and he turns around to face me, a petulant pout upon his lips. I give one of my own in mocking as I push myself to a stand, his hand reaching out to help me up.

“It was a good try,” I comfort him, giving a squeeze to his hand and a nod of my head. He gives me a sarcastic smile, causing me to laugh even more, as I make my way towards the dispenser to grab my own ball. I only just point to the score on the screen above my head and he lifts his chin, pretending to ignore me from where he’s seated; I smirk in victory.

As I pick up the heavy object, I can almost hear Dom’s voice in my head, yelling the obscenities I had been so tempted to use earlier to goad me on; we always used to rile each other up as kids in such a way, and the fact that I’m starting to feel like I was sixteen again is only due to the memory. I nearly turn around and flip the bird in Tom’s direction, simply because the voice is so loud, as if it was right behind me, but I know my darling brother is nowhere near us. In fact, I can just see him with Matthew, lying in bed, tangled together and panting with –

_Ugh. Okay, Paige. Get some bleach – stat – and bloody well wash your eyes of that disgusting image you’ve just implanted._

I shake my head and step onto the lane, careful not to slip on the shining surface as I make my way towards the same arrows my date had been standing at moments before. I take everything I remembered from bowling as a child and use it to the best of my ability; I stand at the middle arrow and curl my hand underneath the rather heavy ball, the other plunged deep (and I mean, painfully deep) into the three holes provided. I even put my game face on as I stare ahead at the bright pins, and they only stare right back at me.

Much like Tom had, I throw my arm back and wheel it forward, aiming for that centre pin with such ferocity, that I’m sure I’ll knock the bloody thing down.

The only difference between Tom’s bowling and mine, is that the ball and I both end up flying down the lane.

“Paige!” I hear the shout from my date, once I’ve landed halfway down the lane. By the time his shoes squeak, announcing his arrival, I’m laughing to the point of not being able to breathe. The pain of the fall and the burn of my knees skidding along the lane, all mean nothing; I can only laugh hysterically at the fact that I’ve pretty much just embarrassed myself in front of the entire midnight bowling population. What else am I meant to do? Cry? No, I’ve done enough of that to last me a lifetime, thank you.

Once Tom sees that I’m laughing, his face lights up in a grin and he laughs with me. His hand reaches out to brush some of the hair from my face before moving to pluck my fingers (okay, so they were a bit too deep inside of the thing, I’ll admit) from the ball.

“Take it you’re alright then?” he asks. I nod and sit up; he extends his hand and helps me to stand. I realise then, that one of my favourite things about Tom is that he doesn’t treat me like a fragile patient. No, he treats me like a normal woman, and for that, I adore him. It’s been so long since someone has pushed past the first barrier of my illness and taken me for everything else I’m worth.

“Fancy finishing out the rest of the frame, or should we just start up our own slip n’ slide?” I quip. He smirks and tugs me back towards the start of the lane.

For the rest of the frame, Tom stands behind me and ‘guides’ me in how to throw the ball. I manage a few strikes and dozens more spares, but never does my ball teeter down the lane to the gutter. When it’s time for my date to bowl, however, I stand behind him and do the same, but my motive isn’t to aid him; it’s to get myself thrown into first place.

When the moment strikes me, I grab his arse, just as he’s about to swing, shocking him into dropping the ball. Another time, I move to whisper in his ear a simple question, breath hot against his neck and voice dropped a few notches to a sultry tone; it gets to the point where, as he tries to turn around and respond, he turns to mush and trips over his feet, only to fall flat on the floor. I just laugh and help him up amidst his sporadic curses, hissed from between his teeth.

I blame Tom for my change in attitude. It’s been so long since I’ve had any proper fun and then he comes along, rescuing me from a life I thought couldn’t get any better. I’m not saying I didn’t have anything before he showed up. God no, I’ve always had my Dominic and that’s been more than enough, ever since we were kids. He’s always been my constant; my Northern star on a dark, lonely night, and I know that no matter how difficult I get when I’m ill, or how many times I let my bitter hatred towards being sick get to me, he’ll always be there for me, holding my hand and telling me it’ll be alright.

That said, it’s not always been fair to him; part of the reason I’ve gone on this date with Tom, despite the fact that I’m obviously attracted to him, is to relieve Dom of some of the stress he’s gone through in trying to help take care of me. He’s done so much for me, and so leaving him with Matthew for a night, free of charge and without a care in the world other than that of his boyfriend, is my gift to him. It might not be much, but he’s the one that always says it’s the thought that counts, so mine bloody well better be worth millions.

By the time the ten frames are up, Tom’s trailing behind me miserably and yet, he still manages to sustain a smile. On the last frame, however, he manages to get a strike.

“And where the hell did that come from?” I ask him, as he moves over towards the seating area, kicking off his shoes in the process. He sits himself down beside me and gives me a smile, as he plucks them from the carpet.

“Guess I found my lucky charm, that’s all,” he replies. My face flushes at the insinuation behind his words, but I smile back before moving to rid myself of the nasty shoes I managed to wear.

When we’re done and he’s paid for the game, he takes my arm and leads me out of the building, into the light snowfall of the city. I smile and look towards the sky as we both stop to adjust to the change of temperature, my eyes closing as snowflakes fall and melt instantaneously. I feel Tom reach over and brush a few from my eyes, my gaze then falling to meet his.

“Should go home now, yeah?” he half-asks. I give a nod and a sad smile. I don’t want the night to end, but know that, eventually, it will have to, and now’s the perfect place for that to happen. Tom squeezes my arm in reply and begins to lead the way back to the flat, with a look almost as bittersweet as my own.

It’s funny; the walk back to my place should only take a few minutes, but since we’re both dragging our feet, it’s taking a delightfully long time. I’m not complaining, mind you, not with such a gorgeous, funny, genuine guy holding my hand. I feel positively dizzy.

_Huh…_

Actually, the light-headedness I’m feeling right now is terrifyingly familiar, and it’s not at all related to the way Tom is caressing my wrist as we make our way down the street. No; as delightful at that feels, this is something else. In the instant my mouth goes dry, I realize what’s happening.

_Nonononono. Please, not now._

_Not tonight._

It’s too late, though; the dizziness is overwhelming. As I sink to the ground, I hear Tom calling my name in the same moment that his arms pull me up, leading me to the nearest bench.

“Paige. Babe, what do you need me to do?” His arm is wrapped around me tightly now, while I rest my head on his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” I proclaim, the breath flooding my lungs suddenly. “It’s only a dizzy spell. I just need a minute.” The worried look on his face prompts me to add:

“I do believe you took my breath away there for a moment, Mr. Kirk!”

He smiles softly, brushing a stray clump of hair from my face.

A broken sob escapes my lips as, much to my horror, the long, blonde strands fall from my head, landing on the shoulder of his coat.

_Oh my God. Oh my fucking God._

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Hanging my head, I mutter, “So much for a perfect night. Tom, I‘m so sorry.”

“Sorry? For what, exactly, Miss Howard?” he whispers.

A single tear makes its way down my face, until I feel him brushing it away gently with his fingertips. For the second time tonight I lean into his touch, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to quell the tears that are threatening to spill out.

“It’s just…my medication sometimes causes this. I had hoped it wouldn’t happen tonight,” I reply quietly, still unable to meet his eyes. “The tears are worse, though. I don’t want to cry in front of you. Or anyone, especially Dom.”

He sits back on the bench, and I allow him to pull me into his arms. He’s holding me tightly again, when he speaks.

“Paige.”

Slowly I look at his face, now mere inches from my own. He smiles and nods, saying in a firm voice:

“I’m not Dom. So, from now on, if you need to cry, you can cry on me, yeah?”

I shake my head. “It’s not fair to you, to have to see me this way.”

“Paige, I-”

“Seriously, I don’t want-” I begin, until he lightly presses his lips to mine, finally silencing me.

It’s short and sweet, and over much too quickly.

_(Ohhh, I want him to do it again)._

Just like that, the fleeting touch of his lips on mine erases my urge to cry. I rest my head in the crook of his neck, drifting away in the way he smells and the way he‘s rubbing my back. We sit there like that for a few minutes, simply resting against each other. I haven’t felt this calm in ages, or this happy. His next words hit me _hard_.

“You’re stuck with me, Paige, if you‘ll have me. Me _and_ my crap bowling ability,” he grins.

I nod, smiling at him. “Of course I’ll have you,” I whisper.

I like the sound of that. 


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm so pleased that you'll be able to start your apprenticeship here so soon, Dominic," his new employer smiled. "More importantly, though, I'm pleased that your sister is doing so much better."

"Thank you, sir - she's a fighter, to her credit," Dominic replied with a grin.

"Ugh, don't call me "sir", please! Everyone just calls me Ryan, okay? The Blue Rose may be a five-star restaurant, but believe me, we're all family here. If anything, I can't abide stuffy upscale eateries."

Dominic nodded shyly as they entered the kitchen, his hands behind his back. "Ryan it is, then."

"Much better! Now, refresh my memory, son, how long have you been training?"

"Three years next month."

Ryan nodded. "Fantastic. That's enough time to give you a good, solid foundation into the intricacies of this business. The letters I received from your last establishment regarding your abilities were positively glowing. They were quite sad to lose you. May I ask you a serious question, Dominic?"

"Of course."

"Do you see yourself in the kitchen for the foreseeable future?"

Dominic paused. "Well, to be honest, I do - I think? I used to toy with the idea of beginning a catering business, actually."

"Really? Tell me about that."

"My sister studies photography, and we used to joke that between her abilities and mine, we could book weddings, parties and the like." Dominic smiled at the memory. "Still, that was just something of a pipe dream, I think." He frowned suddenly. "Wait. This isn't something I should be telling a prospective employer, is it? I don't mean that I plan on doing that, or that I wouldn't value my time here! I didn't mean-"

The older man laughed. "Dominic, don't worry! We're going to consider ourselves lucky to have you, be it for ten years or two. Actually, that sounds interesting to me - and if you could find a local florist willing to work with you, caterers can do very well with wedding packages! And there's no reason you couldn't do it on the side, either. Don't give up on it just yet... life's too short to compromise."

_A florist? Good idea. Must mention that to Kelly sometime..._

Relieved that he hadn't offended Ryan, Dominic smiled and allowed himself to be introduced to the rest of the kitchen staff, all of whom were personable and seemingly lovely men and women. At the end of his visit he found himself in the front office with Ryan's wife, Amanda. Her husband had lovingly described her as "the brains behind our business". Handing Dominic three forms to sign, she spoke brightly.

"I can't tell you how excited we are that you're joining us, Dominic. If you ever need anything or have any questions, please know that I’m here to help in any way I can! I-"

The phone ringing interrupted her. Amanda excused herself as she answered the call. Dominic studied the forms in front of him, not wishing to eavesdrop on the phone call going on across the desk.

"Reservation for how many, sir? One, for tomorrow night? Of course, and what name shall I put that under? G. Bellamy? Done! We'll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Bellamy."

_Bellamy? It can't be. Or can it? Here?_

Dominic smiled as he passed the paperwork back to Amanda. The next few minutes went by in a daze, Dominic's mind spinning with questions. Perhaps there was another G. Bellamy in town and this was merely a coincidence? Matthew was aware that his father wanted to see him, but ever since that day he had broken down in front of Dominic, neither of them had mentioned it.

"Dominic? Are you okay?"

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Dominic smiled sheepishly. "Yes, sorry about that!"

Amanda smiled as they made their way through the dining room full of patrons and put her hand out as they reached the front door. Dominic shook her hand, thanking her for her help, and promising to bring Paige by as soon as possible.

Once he was outside Dominic reached for his mobile, quickly dialing the number to Kelly's shop. He hadn't realized that he was walking toward the shop as well, until he found himself standing across the street from it. Finally, Chris answered.

"Chris, it's Dom, listen, I might be overreacting, and I probably am, but I think that Matthew's dad-"

Chris interrupted him, his voice full of quiet anger. "I know."

Dominic paused as he opened the door to the shop. "You do?"

"He's standing right in front of me," Chris said, sadly.

With that, the blonde pushed the door open roughly and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Chris was standing behind the counter, Kelly by his side, as if they were presenting a united front against a common enemy. The man in front of them was of average height and weight. He was dressed impeccably in a designer suit, and kept running one hand through his grey hair.

 _Just like Matthew does_ , Dominic thought.

He casually made his way to the rear of the shop and began surveying the designs in the cooler, as if he were a random customer, while keeping one ear on the conversation behind him.

"You're looking quite well, Christopher. You too, Kelly."

Silence.

Dominic turned casually, to see Chris looking so angry he was actually shaking, glancing at Dominic with a worried look on his face. Kelly, for her part, held her head high, never breaking eye contact with the man in front of her. The man in question cleared his throat and tried again, just as AJ emerged from the back storeroom.

"Is this one of your little ones?" he asked brightly, though with definite nervousness.

Silence, still.

AJ took no notice of him, though, and instead made a beeline for Dominic, running to him and hugging him tightly.

"Dominic! I missed you! Wanna color?"

Scooping her up in his arms, Dominic kissed her forehead and carried her behind the counter. "I missed you too, sweetie!"

As he sat down and began to color with AJ, his ears perked up as he heard Chris speak, finally.

"What do you want?"

The man replied meekly. "Well... erm, how is he, Christopher?"

"How is who?"

"My son."

"Your son?" Chris replied quietly. "I don't quite follow you, sir. I distinctly remember you telling me once that you no longer had a son."

Finally Kelly spoke up. "How _could_ you?"

Matthew's father was taken aback. "Kelly, please, I-"

"You're not worth my time," she spat, kissing Chris on the cheek before turning to Dominic and her daughter. "AJ, let's go, love." She walked toward the back of the shop before turning to Matthew's father and smiling. "It's interesting, really, Mr. Bellamy. The day you lost a son, I gained a brother: an incredibly kind, funny, warm, talented, _wonderful_ brother. You have no idea what you've been missing."

Dominic, in that moment, wanted to kiss Kelly. Instead, he stood and made his way to the counter. He didn't really know the whole situation, but he was determined to be supportive of Matthew in any way he could. Chris glanced at him appreciatively as AJ tore back into the room to grab her crayons.

"Dominic! Tell Matthew I said hi!"

"I will, sweetheart," the blonde replied with a smile. He turned back to the man in front of him and was disconcerted to find himself now under his scrutiny.

"Hello," Matthew's father said nervously with a nod, Dominic nodding in kind. "So, you know Matthew?"

There were so many things that Dominic wanted to say in response. That Matthew had changed his life, that Matthew was his rock, that Matthew made him want to be a better man. As he thought about Matthew and how he couldn't imagine his life without him, his nervousness dissipated and he felt a calmness blossoming inside his body. Dominic's actual reply came out so quickly and naturally, that he smiled despite himself. He just decided to keep it short and sweet; after all, less is more, isn't it?

"He's my world, sir."

Chris smiled at the declaration, as did the older man in front of them. Chris spoke again.

"Why are you here exactly, Mr. Bellamy?"

"To beg him to forgive me. I want to clean up this mess I've made."

None of them noticed the figure who had casually entered the back door of the shop; they were too involved in their conversation. When the figure suddenly announced his presence by nervously dropping his keys, they all jumped. Matthew was trembling as he shook his head sadly at his father.

"Still clueless, aren't you, Dad? Self-centered as always, too. Don't you see? There's no mess here, not anymore. All you'll find here is love and support..."

Chris was so proud of Matthew that he couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

"...and _family_. Since that last one is a word you aren't familiar with, I think you should go."

With a terse nod, and a pained look on his face, the older man backed away slowly. "I'll be in town for a few days if you change your mind, son. I'm begging you, please."

With that he was gone.

Chris smiled at his friend. "You were fantastic, mate."

"I don't feel very fantastic right now, but thanks, for, hell, for everything. For being my brother." Matthew replied, the confidence suddenly disappearing from his face. He impulsively hugged Chris.

Slowly Dominic walked towards Matthew - his Matthew, grasping his hand tightly as the brunet squeezed it in return. Matthew smiled shakily at him, smoothing the collar of his leather jacket.

"Take me home, Dom?"

Later that night, the two of them were dozing in each other's arms on Matthew's couch. Their walk home had been silent, though they held each other’s hands tightly the entire way. When Dominic reached his and Paige's flat, he made to remove his hand from Matthew's. The brunet, however, wasn't having it - he merely held Dominic's hand tighter as they walked seventeen steps down the hall. Dominic smiled to himself; since Paige was out with Tom again, he could spend some time with Matthew tonight. Once inside the flat, Matthew checked on Nova before sitting on his couch and holding his arms out to Dominic.

After an hour or so, Matthew raised his head from Dominic's chest and spoke.

"I'm going to have to see him before he leaves town, aren't I?"

"Not if you don't want to, gorgeous. It's your call." Matthew lay his head down again, nuzzling the blonde's neck, peppering it with kisses. Between kisses, he spoke again.

"So, I'm your world, huh?"

Dominic smiled, stroking Matthew's back and arms.

"That wasn't really what I meant to say, you know," he whispered.

Matthew sat up again, pulling Dominic with him, until he was leaning back, the blonde in his arms now. Dominic sighed happily as he snuggled into the embrace. He could feel Matthew's heart beating rapidly now as he whispered a response.

"Oh. What did you mean to say, Dom?"

Dominic rose up, looking Matthew squarely in the eye. He didn't whisper this time.

"I love you, Matthew."

The brunet smiled, one hand automatically reaching for the blonde's. Matthew placed a soft kiss to Dominic's wrist, and when he spoke, he didn't whisper this time either.

"You're _my_ world, Dominic. I love you too." 


	22. Chapter 22

Blinking back a stray tear, Matthew wrapped his arms around Dominic and leaned in for a soft kiss that soon morphed into two, then three. The blonde, in return, sighed happily into the kisses before pulling away abruptly.

Licking his lips, Matthew asked, “What are you doing?” For added effect, the brunet flashed a sexy pout in Dominic’s direction. The blonde chuckled, leaning in to lick the shell of Matthew’s ear before speaking.

“Back in a sec. I’m going to pop down to the flat and leave Paige a note.”

“Why?”

“I want to let her know where I am so she doesn’t worry.” Pulling Matthew to a standing position, Dominic continued to nuzzle his neck, gifting it with wet kisses. Matthew shivered, his breath quickening, until suddenly Dominic stopped. He looked into Matthew’s eyes and caressed one pale cheekbone.

“Tonight I want to sleep in the arms of the man I love.”

“He may never let you go,” Matthew replied.

Dominic kissed him again before backing towards the door with a grin. “Here‘s hoping.”

Once he was gone Matthew released the breath he wasn’t even aware he’d been holding in. Walking to the tank in the corner of the hall, he carefully picked it up and brought it into his den. Nova swam excitedly through the clear water as Matthew placed her in her new home next to the piano. He sat down on the bench, smiled at the lady in his life, and began playing, his fingers softly caressing the keys. Thoughts of the day’s events soon flooded his mind.

It’s amazing how four words can change a person’s life irrevocably, Matthew mused. They can be words spoken in anger…

_“I have no son.”_

… or amazing words that signify a new beginning…

_“I love you, Matthew.”_

He could hardly believe it. Matthew was overwhelmed; he’d never experienced this kind of sheer happiness before. There were many nights he’d lain awake hoping that he would have Dominic in his life for a long time to come, but typically those thoughts would soon be followed by a steady stream of fears that he simply wasn’t deserving of such a man: that he was destined to be alone. Worst of all, he had realized that some of the bitterness he had seen in himself in those moments reminded him of his father.

Matthew was beginning to realize, however, that he was indeed worthy of good things in his life. Thanks to Chris, Kelly, Tom, Dominic and Paige, he had a real sense of self-worth and confidence. This was one reason why he didn’t fall apart at the sight of his father earlier - he knew that he was surrounded by people who loved and supported him. That was a force that his father had no chance against.

 _His father._ Matthew closed his eyes, his hands moving gracefully and confidently.

There was a time not too long ago when Matthew had resigned himself to the fact that he would simply go through life without a father. But it was true that something had shifted inside him lately, so much so that he now began to allow himself to occasionally wonder if it were possible for a reconciliation to actually occur after all. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why his father wanted to make amends now? Matthew reckoned he had two options: he could ignore the past and always wonder what might have been, or he could bite the proverbial bullet and hope for the best. All the while, his hands kept flying across the piano. He never heard Dominic creep back into the flat, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the blonde standing quietly behind him suddenly put his hands on Matthew‘s shoulders, causing the song to come to a sudden end.

“No! Please,” Dominic whispered, “don’t stop playing.”

With a content sigh, Matthew leaned back against Dominic and resumed playing, the blonde massaging his neck. For Dominic, this moment was something of a revelation, for he had never been witness to Matthew’s piano playing. He felt as if he were seeing the real Matthew, for the first time. It was obvious that music was his passion; there was a palpable sense of electricity hanging in the air between them as the notes increased in urgency. Spellbound, the blonde sat down gingerly next to the musician on the bench with his back to the keys.

When Matthew began to sing softly, Dominic’s heart fluttered in his chest.

_“I will take the blow for you.”_

Time stilled as a million thoughts manifested in Dominic‘s mind at the same time.

_He sings!_

_He sings_ beautifully.

_What is that he’s singing?_

_Does he write as well?_

_This gorgeous man is mine - and he loves me._

Matthew blushed at the realization that Dominic was staring at him so intently. The blonde kept his gaze trained on Matthew’s face, his eyes on the brunet’s lips.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” the musician admitted.

“I’m glad, otherwise I’d never walked in on your playing.” The blonde slid one hand beneath the white brace on Matthew’s right shoulder, removing it slowly. “Your voice is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”

Matthew blushed again, tilting slightly on the bench, giving the blonde access to his other brace. “You’re sweet to say so.”

“I mean it,” Dominic said seriously, sliding the other brace free. “Have you ever considered singing as a career?”

“Never,” Matthew admitted shyly. “What I do… piano… music… it’s not about me, it never has been. It’s about nurturing young players who are deserving of it. That was something I never received when I was little, not until I discovered music teachers at school.”

“You know,” the blonde said softly, pulling Matthew to a standing position, “I love knowing that you’re going after what you really want. If teaching makes you happy, that’s all that matters.” He began to unbutton Matthew’s shirt, the brunet trembling in anticipation.

Matthew couldn‘t help but chuckle. “Dominic?”

“Hmmm?” he sighed against the brunet’s neck.

“Are you trying to seduce me?”

He nods, with a grin. “I blame you. I can‘t seem to help myself. You‘re so bloody gorgeous.” With that, Dominic unfastened the last button on Matthew’s shirt, parting the black folds of fabric, exposing the pale, flawless skin of his chest. He intended to remove the offending garment once and for all, but Matthew stopped him with a series of wet kisses.

“Wait.”

“Why?” Dominic groaned into Matthew‘s mouth.

The brunet smiled. “Go on, I’m right behind you. I need to get something from the kitchen.” The blonde merely raised one eyebrow and sprinted towards Matthew’s bedroom, stumbling as he shrugged his yellow t-shirt off, the action causing Matthew to cackle with laughter.

Once Matthew had retrieved a small bottle from his cupboard, he turned the lights off and bid Nova a whispered “Goodnight”, before joining Dominic. When he walked into the bedroom Dominic was laying, shirtless, on the center of the bed. He stretched, snuggling further into the fluffy blue blankets, his golden skin looking even more delicious to Matthew with every second that passed.

“I love your bed,” Dominic proclaimed, his hands above his head as he stretched again.

“I love my bed when _you‘re_ in it,” Matthew shot back, easing down next to him. He positioned himself atop Dominic, holding his hands firmly in place above his blonde head before proceeding to lavish attention on one of his collarbones. He kissed a path across Dominic’s warm, soft skin, nibbling on his shoulder before drifting slightly south. Matthew pulled back to study the soft hair of Dominic’s underarm before lightly tracing it with one finger. The blonde jumped and burst out giggling at the ministration, and struggled to release his hands from Matthew’s grip. He calmed, however, when the brunet licked the shell of his underarm, lapping slowly at the blonde hair he found there. Dominic’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation, his mouth hung open at the pleasure of being tasted so intimately. For good measure, Matthew nibbled at the sensitive skin there before sitting up, his shirt hanging slightly off his shoulders.

He kissed Dominic deeply, murmuring into his lips, “Every inch of you is delicious. Want to please you so much.”

“Clothes. Off. Now,” Dominic growled.

The two of them made quick work of removing Matthew’s shirt, as well as each other’s trousers, tossing the discarded clothing aside hastily. Finally, they fell back onto the bed, touching and kissing every bare inch of each other’s skin that they could reach. Matthew continued to attack Dominic’s neck, the blonde wrapping his legs tightly around him while running his hands across Matthew’s back and shoulders.

“Close your eyes,” Matthew requested quietly, nibbling on Dominic’s earlobe. Dominic did as he was told, closing his eyes, struggling to relax his buzzing body. He could make out the sound of a bottle being opened and a sweet smell filling the air. Matthew traced the outline of Dominic’s lips with one wet fingertip, the smell assaulting Dominic’s senses even more. Reflexively, the blonde’s tongue slipped out of his mouth in an attempt to lick his lips, but Matthew was ready for him, capturing his tongue between his own lips in a deep, wet, sweet kiss. As their mouths moved against each other’s more urgently, Dominic’s eyes flew open.

_Caramel._

_My favorite._

He looked at the bedside table, finally spying the bottle of caramel coffee syrup that Matthew had snuck into the room. Dominic’s eyes widened when Matthew released him, only to lie back and make himself comfortable on the pillows. He reached for the bottle of syrup and opened it, pouring a small amount in his hand. Matthew then spread his legs wide, massaging the liquid into the creamy skin of his inner thigh, creating a sticky trail up his body as his hand traveled upwards, finally coming to a rest atop one dark nipple. He looked pointedly at Dominic, an innocent smile playing at his lips.

“Mine,” Dominic whispered, as he dove in, his mouth capturing Matthew’s sticky-sweet nipple between his lips. They both grunted as their erections brushed against each other, Matthew’s hands fisting in blonde hair as Dominic sucked his nipple clean, teasing the hard bud with his teeth. Dominic continued licking a trail down Matthew’s body, pausing to swirl his tongue around the brunet’s navel, Matthew moaning his approval the whole time.

With some effort, Dominic pointedly avoided Matthew’s cock, which was now resting heavily against his hip, instead focusing on feasting on his inner thigh. Dominic licked and sucked the tender, moist skin noisily, the sweetness of the caramel combining with the salty taste of Matthew’s skin to create a delicious contrast that made the blonde‘s head spin.

Matthew arched his hips. “Please, Dom,” he moaned.

Dominic sat up unexpectedly, reaching for the bottle of caramel syrup, pouring a generous amount in both hands. He grasped Matthew’s cock in one hand, his own in the other, and stroked both slowly, coating their erections in the sweet syrup. Matthew squirmed in delight; the sight of Dominic stroking them simultaneously, plus the feel of the blonde’s hand sliding across his cock was too much to bear. He let his eyes fall shut, crying out when, a few seconds later Dominic’s tongue replaced his hand, lapping at Matthew’s leaking tip experimentally.

Suddenly, Dominic slid down the bed, lying so that his feet were resting on the pillows, Matthew shifting on the bed in response, turning onto his side as well. Now that they were lined up, mouth to groin, Matthew couldn’t wait any longer and leaned forward, licking a stripe up Dominic’s length, the taste of caramel mixed with pre-come turning Matthew on even more.

“Fuck, Matthew,” the blonde hissed, parting his legs, opening to his lover. “Don’t stop…”

Dominic cried out when Matthew took him in his mouth, slowly, deliciously sucking the blonde’s cock. When Matthew opened his legs in kind, Dominic took a deep breath, licking his lips before taking the brunet into his mouth. The wet sound of skin on skin filled the room as they tasted each other, intent on making this moment last as long as they could. It took them both a few experimental sucks to find their rhythm, but once they did, they settled into it easily. Their hands were everywhere at once, stroking thighs, arses, and stomachs all at once, as though they would never be able to get enough of each other.

Matthew released Dominic momentarily to catch his breath, his hand continuing to stroke the blonde’s erection. He gritted his teeth at the sensation of being enveloped by such a hot, wet…

_(perfect)_

…mouth.

“Dom, that’s so good,” he growled, his mouth resuming its duties.

As if on cue, Dominic let Matthew slide from his lips now, gasping for air. With a groan he rocked his hips slowly into Matthew‘s mouth, one hand full of ebony hair and the other working the brunet‘s cock furiously. Blindly, he let go of Matthew’s hair to reach behind him for the bottle of caramel syrup. He poured the remainder over Matthew’s groin, this time coating his balls with it as well before diving back in to suck the brunet clean. Dominic screamed when Matthew unexpectedly pushed one finger forward into his core, the dual stimulation feeling too good to be true.

Matthew’s bed rocked faster as their movements increased in speed. They were a mass of limbs, heat, and sex, writhing in pleasure as they both neared their completion. When Dominic tried to capture Matthew’s cock in his mouth again he was surprised when the brunet swatted his head away.

He released Dominic long enough to gasp, “You first. Don‘t hold back.”

When Matthew took him into his mouth again, Dominic obeyed. He lost himself in the man he loved, fucking his mouth at a fierce pace now. He was close, so close now, and when Matthew’s finger brushed his prostate Dominic came brutally. As he came down, his body tingling pleasantly, his heart hammering against his chest, he could feel Matthew remove his finger from his arse at the same time that the cool air in the bedroom hit his spent cock. He could hear the brunet whispering sweet words to him now as he rested his head on Dominic’s hip.

Dominic opened his eyes to see Matthew stroking himself slowly, his eyes closed in concentration. The sight made the blonde spring into action - there was no way he was going to let Matthew bring himself off, not after he had just made Dominic come so deliciously hard.

“No,” Dominic gasped. “C’mere, gorgeous.” He pulled Matthew up for a deep kiss.

“On your stomach, Matthew,” he purred. Dominic was pleased when the brunet merely looked at him questioningly, but made no argument, assuming the position on the bed.

“Knees up.”

Matthew obeyed again, wondering exactly where Dominic was going with this. He closed his eyes, reveling in the way that the blonde was now caressing his arse. Wait, was he going to-

“Spread your legs, Matthew.”

He reckoned that he should have seen it coming, but when Dominic parted his cheeks and began to lap at his opening, Matthew screamed in pleasure.

“DOM!!”

 _There’s my boy_ , Dominic thought with a grin.

He held Matthew’s hips tightly with one hand as he breached the tight ring of muscle with his tongue, tasting Matthew more intimately than he ever had before. He reached around to stroke the brunet’s cock firmly as his tongue plunged even deeper, his actions eliciting a few choice curse words from the quivering man in his arms.

Matthew clenched the pillow in his hands tightly as he grinned into it, panting heavily now. He could feel the sweat running down his face as he was consumed with the intense pleasure Dominic was gifting him with. Fucking Dominic’s tight fist while being fucked by Dominic’s hot tongue? Was this really happening? It was all too much, and whilst he never wanted this feeling to end, he knew that he was close to coming.

“More. Dom, please, _deeper_ ,” he grunted, desperate to be as full of Dominic as possible. The blonde tugged mercilessly at Matthew’s cock, his tongue deep inside now. With a few more sharp strokes, Matthew came, hard and wet over Dominic’s hand, bucking back into the blonde’s tongue. He actually wondered for a brief moment if he was going to pass out from the power of his orgasm, for it shook him in a way he’d never experienced.

Dominic caressed Matthew’s back as he recovered, whispering sweet words into his ear for good measure. Matthew slowly turned over, panting with the effort, pulling a smiling Dominic down for a kiss, the blonde cupping his face between his hands sweetly. As the brunet floated back to reality, Dominic’s face came into focus slowly, and the words came out before Matthew had even realized it.

“Love you so much, Dom,” he whispers.

“I love you, too, gorgeous.”

Exhausted, but incredibly satisfied, Matthew pulled Dominic into his arms, smiling at the fact that his blonde hair was sticking out in all directions thanks to the syrup.

Dominic snuggled against his chest with a sleepy pout. “Don’t laugh at my hair. _You_ did that.”

Matthew had to bite his lip to keep from giggling. He pulled the duvet over them both, the two of them slowly losing the battle to stay awake.

“Dom. It’s true, you know.”

“What is?”

“I’m _never_ going to let you go.”

Matthew held the man he loved even tighter when he heard Dominic’s whispered response.

“Good.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Matthew's POV

I wake unusually early.

My mind is racing with nerves already, for tonight I have agreed to meet with my father for a long talk. After thinking hard about it I’ve decided that to ignore his request would be more his style, and that is something I am not eager to emulate. I am choosing to put myself out there, whilst fervently hoping that it’s not a mistake. I do know that if I don’t take advantage of this opportunity I’ll regret it the rest of my life.

Still, the uncertainty is unsettling. Luckily, the man I love wakes up as I am contemplating all this, and at the feel of his arm around my bare waist and his lips on my shoulder, I turn to face him.

When he kisses me good morning I feel like I can take on the world.

"Do you want me to go with you tonight?" he asks, sliding his arms around me.

Do I want him to? God, yes. I want him to so badly that I'm shaking. I don't answer him immediately, instead opting to bury my face deeper into his neck, kissing the soft skin there. Dominic hums softly, his hands holding me closer while caressing my back. When he whispers that he loves me my heart skips a beat.

I wonder if that happens to him when I'm the one saying those words?

"I want you with me always," I reply finally. "But I think I need to do this alone."

I look into his eyes and he's smiling at me, the early morning sunlight casting a gorgeous glow on his hair. He nods.

"Fair enough. You'll be fine, Matthew. I just know it."

I avert my gaze for a moment. I wish I had his confidence.

"Look at me," he commands softly. I do, and he cups my chin in his hand, kissing my cheek sweetly. "Trust me, you can do this. You're stronger than you realize, you know. I'm pleased that you're giving things with your dad another shot. Second chances in life are a rare thing."

"I'm just worried that nothing positive will come of this." I admit. "I reckon I’m afraid that he hasn't really changed."

"Well, he made the first move," Dominic points out. "That must count for something, right?"

"I was shocked to see him standing in Kelly's shop the other night, that's for sure. And it was out of character for him. I would never have thought he would want my forgiveness. I hope this can be the beginning of a new start for us both." I flip us unexpectedly, eager to feel him on top of me. His body is still warm and heavy with sleep as he rests his head on my chest.

"I envy you."

His statement puzzles me. "How so?"

"I'd give anything to have the opportunity to see my father again. I miss him so much," Dominic says quietly. His arms hug me tightly, his now troubled grey eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep any tears that might threaten to come forth at bay.

"Tell me about him." I ask softly, stroking his back. He smiles, and my heart flips a little at seeing his reaction to my request.

"He was an amazing man, Matthew. A hard worker, a fantastic father. I wish you could have seen the spell he seemed to have over my mum. When he came home at the end of the day my mum's face would absolutely light up."

"Tell me more."

“I can remember being so scared that my family would reject me when I came out, but of course they didn't. My father was especially supportive. His calm acceptance was something that I always envied about him. He used to tell Paige and I to surround ourselves with people who loved us, and that if we did that, we’d have a happy life indeed.” He looks at me. “It took us a while, but I think she and I have finally managed it.”

He hugs me even tighter as I process his words. I don’t know what to say, really, because I just can’t wrap my mind around the concept of a supportive family environment. In listening to him talk, I feel the familiar pang of sadness that I couldn’t have grown up that way, with one small difference this time: there is a tiny spark of hope in the back of my mind now knowing that maybe, just maybe things can be different for me and my father now. I have to cling to that, don’t I?

“Do you remember the morning I found Paige collapsed in the flat?”

I nod.

“I’ve never told you this, but when Kelly opened the door to our building and you came out with Paige in your arms, you reminded me of my father in that moment, and it gave me strength. I have no doubt that he would love you, Matthew.”

My heart flutters and I flush slightly at his words. I’ve never had anyone say anything so beautiful to me in my life.

“I like to think that he would have,” I admit shyly.

He scoots up my body to gift my neck with warm kisses, and when he reaches my earlobe he speaks again.

“I know he would have. You have a kind soul and a big heart. Not to mention you‘re a hot piece,” he winks.

“Stop it. You’re making me blush, Dominic,” I tease, wrapping my legs around him.

"I mean it," he says, raising his head to look at me. "I’m so proud of you. Love waking up in your arms, gorgeous," he whispers.

“How is Paige? I’ve been so busy with teaching that I haven’t spoken to her in a couple days.”

He tenses ever so slightly, scratching the back of his head. “I haven’t really seen her much lately.”

“Oh? Everything okay?”

“Don’t worry, she’s doing very well,” he smiles, reassuring me. “It’s just that she's spending a lot of time with Tom these days,” he shrugs.

“Wow! Are they getting serious?”

He grimaces. “Ugh. I don’t want to know about it if they are! I do know that it’s nice seeing her happy. I’m grateful to Tom for that. But…” he trails off.

“But…?”

“It sounds daft, but I miss her,” he says, flushing a little himself now.

“She hasn’t abandoned you, Dominic. This is good for her, and for Tom as well, I think. Believe me, that girl thinks you hung the moon. She’s just a little smitten right now, that‘s all.”

“You’re right,” he sighs. “And deep down, I do understand. I’m glad she and Kelly are spending time together as well. And besides,” he says, now nibbling on my collarbone, “I know how it feels to be smitten with someone.”

"So do I," I whisper. His kisses move further south until finally he lavishes attention on one of my nipples. It tickles, and I bite my tongue to stifle the giggles that try to escape my mouth at the sensation. “That was a heavy conversation for so early in the morning, wasn’t it?”

He flips us, giving my bare arse a firm smack. "It was. Now get in the kitchen and make me some waffles."

I raise an eyebrow playfully. "Excuse me, but _you're_ the one who's a stud in the kitchen, not me. You go fix them!"

He cackles with laughter. "That sounds like a bad porn title!"

"What?"

"I can see it now. _A Stud In The Kitchen_ , starring Matthew Bellamy. I‘d pay to see that!" He covers his face with both hands as he continues laughing. It's infectious, and soon I find myself giggling as well. With a happy sigh I get to my feet, reaching for my dark blue robe. He's brought me breakfast in bed before; I think it's high time I repay the favor. I've only made it three steps away from the bed when I hear him call my name suddenly.

I turn to look at him and he's sitting up in bed, one hand outstretched, lower lip extended in a cheeky pout.

"Changed my mind," he whispers. "Come back to bed?"

I can’t say no to that, now can I? 


	24. Chapter 24

Instead of going right in, Matthew lingered outside the front door of the restaraunt. He found himself opening the doors for other customers in an effort to avoid going inside to meet his father. When an elderly man gave him a fiver for his efforts, though, he decided that he should probably bite the proverbial bullet and go inside.

He spotted his father instantly. Seated at a table by the window, the older of the two Bellamy men was thumbing through the menu with one hand whilst scratching the back of his neck with the other. Matthew recognized the nervous tick; it was one that he indulged in frequently himself. In that instant he found himself wondering if his brother or mum did it as well. He shook the thought out of his mind. It was time to quit stalling and focus.

With a deep breath, Matthew made his way to the table and sat down. His father smiled at him, speaking to him in a soft voice.

"Hello, Matthew. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Matthew nodded. "Are you enjoying your stay in Devon?"

"I am, very much. I can see why you've decided to make a life for yourself here."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. When a waitress appeared to take their orders they both took their time in making a decision, asking questions about the special of the day.

It seemed that both of them were stalling a little.

Once their order had been placed and they were alone again his father spoke.

"Tell me about Dominic."

Matthew looked up in surprise, the sound of Dominic's name coming out of his father's mouth catching him off guard a little. He shifted in his seat.

"What in our past together makes you think I'm comfortable discussing him, or any aspect of my life, with you?" Matthew said quietly. "You've always made it clear that you disapproved of the way I lived. What happened to change that? I'd really like to know."

"Believe me, son, I'm not here to criticize you, not at all."

 _Son._ When Matthew thought about that particular endearment the first person that came to his mind was Liam, not his father. The bitterness threatened to rise in his chest again but he forced it down. His father was making an effort, and Matthew was determined to try and do the same thing. He met his father's eyes and was caught off guard at the sincerity he saw there. It was a foreign sight to Matthew.

"Then tell me why you are here."

Mr. Bellamy took a deep breath. "I've been unfair to you. Unforgivably so."

Matthew stared at his glass of water, his heart pounding. His father continued.

"I pushed you away at a time when you needed support, Matthew. I understand if you can't forgive that. I just needed you to know that I've finally made that realization, late though it may be. I'm sorry."

Matthew met his eyes and spoke quietly. "That's it? Do you want a medal or something?"

His father flushed deeply. "Of course not. I-"

"Good," Matthew interrupted. "Because I hope you realize that it's going to take alot more than a simple 'I'm sorry' for me to even consider opening up to you."

"You have to know that I still loved you deep down. Did you get the cheques I sent you for Christmas the past few years?"

"Yes."

"I hope that you put that money to good use. You should have been able to buy yourself something nice with it." His father smiled at him.

"I gave it to charity. Every single cheque."

"But I meant for you to use that for yourself, Matthew. I thought you might need it-"

"I _needed_ a father. A father who recognized that his love was more important than money." He stared at the older man evenly. "A father who wasn't ashamed to have a gay son."

With the vocalization of that statement Matthew's resolve strengthened. For so many years he had danced around it, pretended he'd never heard it, and hoped he would one day be able to move past it. Now he had given it voice, and he was especially interested to see his father's reaction to it.

The color left his father's face, but he at least had the decency to allow Matthew to continue.

"I've had this speech written in my mind for ages, you know. I was going to be cold and harsh. I wanted to cause you the same kind of pain you had caused me. I was going to ask you if you realized just how much you had ruined my life when you told me I was no longer your son. For a long time I had so much anger in my heart toward you. Because of you I doubted the person I was, and worst of all, I began to hate the person I was. It made me wonder if perhaps your hatred of me was justified."

"Hatred? I never hated you, please believe that. I was narrow-minded and-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Matthew said simply.

" _Of course_ it matters, it's why I'm here! I want-" the older man began before being cut off again. Matthew found that the floodgates had opened now, and the quicker he said his piece the happier he would be. He continued speaking quickly, barely pausing to take a breath.

"It also made me feel as though nobody would ever be able to love me. The first serious relationship I was a part of ended badly. Let's just say that he wasn't the person I thought he was. When it ended, even though _he_ was to blame, I managed to convince myself that I deserved it. That's what you did to me. You stole my self-confidence. I hated you for that."

Mr. Bellamy hung his head slightly, staring at the crisp white tablecloth that adorned the table they were seated at. His hands were shaking as he listened to his son's words, and in that moment was afraid that perhaps he had lost Matthew for good. And for what? He was shaken back to the present when he heard Matthew's voice continue.

"I decided that it was for the best if I just kept to myself. I went through the motions. I taught my students during the days and spent my nights alone talking to a fish. But then I met Dominic." As the words left his mouth Matthew found himself smiling. It was an interesting side effect of saying Dominic's name: he couldn't seem to do it without his mouth turning up at the corners. "Little by little he helped me find myself again. It was a revelation to me, discovering that it was possible to have a man in my life that I could lean on so completely."

It was amazing to Matthew just how liberating it was to be able to get these thoughts off his chest. After a few seconds of silence his father spoke slowly.

"Then I'm very happy that you and Dominic found each other. I'm sorry, though, that he had to instill a sense of completion in you, Matthew; that's something that I was supposed to help you do for yourself. While I recognize that fact now, I don't know what else I can do to make this better between us. I can apologize until I'm blue in the face for my behavior, but words and actions are two different things. I don't want to insult your intelligence any more than I already have." He met his son's eyes. "May I ask you something?"

Matthew nodded. "Of course you may."

"Do you still hate me?"

Now it was Matthew's turn to inspect the tablecloth before him. He began to speak but was interrupted by the sound of his new mobile phone buzzing. He glanced apologetically at his father.

"Go ahead, take it," the older man smiled.

Dominic had finally managed to convince Matthew that it was time to be dragged, kicking and screaming, into the current century technology-wise. He'd only had it for a couple days, but was able to ascertain from the flashing box on the small screen that he was receiving his first ever text message. When he accepted it the following text appeared before his blue eyes:

**I love you. You can do this.**

_God, I love you too, Dom_ , he thought. He looked up, greeted with the sight of his father studying his face curiously.

"No," Matthew replied, a smile on his face again. "Life's too short for that, don't you think?"

"Happiness suits you, you know," Mr. Bellamy said softly.

Matthew flushed slightly at his father's statement.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I think we should just take it slowly. I can't say that I'm going to be able to put this all behind me quite yet, or forget it completely, but I'm trying to. It's going to take time. But... I'm willing to try if you are."

His father nodded. "It's more than I deserve, but I'd like that very much." Their entrees arrived at that moment and they fell silent as they began to eat. "Matthew?"

The younger Bellamy looked up as his father spoke again.

"Thank you. Now, will you tell me about Dominic?"

Matthew, over the course of the next thirty minutes, did just that. And when the two of them parted, with plans to talk again in a couple days, they both felt immensely better than they ever thought they would. It wasn't a permanent fix, but it was a start. To have found each other again after so long was, like Dominic pointed out just that morning, indeed something rare. Sometimes life takes people to places that they never thought they would find themselves, and behaving in ways that they can't always explain. But sometimes people find their way back to each other, and that, when it happens, is indeed something that should be embraced.

When he returned to his flat he was surprised to find Dominic sitting in the floor next to Nova's tank. At the sight of Matthew returning he stood and quickly walked towards him, enveloping him in a quick hug.

"Are you alright?"

Matthew nodded. "It was a good start, and that's all I could really ask for. Your text made my night, you know." He put one hand out to smooth Dominic's collar, frowning when the blonde was unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey," Matthew whispered, "c'mere, you."

He tried again, this time caressing Dominic's cheek, Dominic leaning into his touch with a shaky sigh. Matthew sat down on his sofa, pulling the man he loved into his arms. Dominic buried his face in Matthew's neck, the brunet officially beginning to worry when he felt a stray tear hit his collarbone. Why on earth was Dominic crying? Matthew tried to sit up but Dominic held him firmly in place.

"What happened?"

The blonde sniffled and took a deep breath.

"Is Paige alright?"

Dominic nodded quickly. He was utterly soothed by the way Matthew was stroking the skin of his bare arms; it felt so good that it provided him with a pronounced sense of escapism, which was exactly what he craved after the day he'd had. Still, the fact remained that this was real life, not a fairy tale - even though he had managed to snag himself one hell of a prince. He swallowed, placing a quick kiss to Matthew's cheek.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Matthew asked.

Dominic shook his head. "Do me a favor?" he whispered. "Well, two favors."

"Anything," Matthew replied softly, kissing a head of soft blonde hair.

"Ask me again in the morning?"

"You got it. What else?"

"Hold me tighter."

Dominic's prince was more than happy to oblige him. 


	25. Chapter 25

Dominic stirred when a strong arm was thrown haphazardly across his chest. He opened one eye and was greeted with the vision of a sleeping Matthew, and it occurred to Dominic in that instant that there was no finer sight in the world to wake up to.

As if on cue the brunet yawned and pulled Dominic closer, holding him tightly, both of them still in that pleasant not-quite-awake-state. They remained this way for a few blissful minutes. Eventually, their arms and legs intertwined automatically, and warm skin rested against warm skin pleasantly.

Dominic was content.

Matthew, however, was cold. He must have been, because one hand reached out to grab the duvet and throw it over them both before snuggling into the blonde's chest again. Dominic grinned sleepily at the head of dark hair that was mere inches from his mouth. He reached out and ran his fingers through it, smiling yet again when Matthew sighed happily in his sleep.

His prince had indulged him last night, agreeing to simply hold Dominic tightly as they stared out the window at the stars. They fell asleep like that, with the light from Nova's tank casting a pale glow on the two of them. Around midnight they woke long enough to strip to their boxers and make their way to Matthew's bed.

Suddenly a warm pair of lips caressed Dominic's cheek. He smiled.

"Morning."

"Good morning, gorgeous," Dominic whispered.

"Did you sleep well?" Matthew whispered, dragging his lips across the stubble on Dominic's jaw. The blonde nodded, using his hands to bring Matthew's lips to his own for a proper good morning kiss, one that soon turned into three. Dominic flipped them, kissing Matthew deeply, Matthew's hands tangling in blonde hair.

"Wait," Matthew mumbled into Dominic's lips.

"Don't wanna," Dominic whispered, pecking Matthew's lips again.

"But," the brunet began carefully, shuddering as Dominic kissed his way down his neck, "it's morning."

"Hmmm. And you're so delicious first thing in the morning."

"But...ohhh," Matthew gasped as Dominic commenced nibbling on his collarbone, "you were going to tell me what had you so upset last night. Remember?"

Dominic groaned, burying his face in Matthew's neck for a beat before raising his head.

"Okay."

_When Paige spotted Dominic he was sitting in the late evening sun feeding the geese. The image made her smile widely. She had been reading on the couch when he called her to come meet him at the park, but was glad to get out of the flat for a while. And really, she hadn't seen Dominic properly for a few days now. This was good._

"I wish I had a camera," she said as she sat down next to him on the bench.

He flashed her that beautiful smile as he answered her. "Why?"

"It's a sweet image."

"You're right," he laughed, "it is." He opened his mobile phone, retrieving a certain picture from his stored files. He proudly presented it to Paige and sat back to observe her reaction.

Her face went serious and her mouth formed an "o" shape. "Matthew feeding the geese," she whispered, a small smile playing at her lips. "Oh, Dom, that's gorgeous."

Dominic glanced at the image that was his mobile phone wallpaper. "I took that the first time he and I came here."

"Do the two of you have plans tonight?"

"No, actually he's meeting with his dad. So, I was thinking," he said excitedly, "maybe you and I could go to a movie or something tonight? I'll buy you popcorn with extra butter, just the way you like it!"

Paige laughed, punching him on the shoulder playfully. "Dom, I'm grown up now, it takes a little more than the promise of popcorn to win me over, you know."

"I'll throw in some gummi worms," he sang, off-key.

"Ugh," she groaned, "what have I told you about singing? Don't do that to these poor geese, it's a clear case of animal cruelty."

They both laughed.

"So, it's a date, then!" Dominic jumped up and reached for her hand, the smile leaving his face when she didn't grab it. He sat back down. "What's wrong?"

"I kind of have plans with Tom again tonight," she said.

"Oh. Okay." He shuffled his feet, tossing a few stray pieces of bread to the small goose at his feet.

Paige wasn't sure what to say next. She was sure, though, that she hated this strained tension that seemed to have blossomed between them the past few days.

"Are you angry with me, Dom?"

"Of course not. I miss you, that's all," he shrugged.

"I miss you too, Dom-" she began.

"Never mind." He stood and forced a smile onto his face. "You have a good night, I'm gonna head back."

"Dom, please," Paige begged.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Besides, I'm going with you to your Doctor's appointment at the end of the week, we can go out to lunch afterward," he smiled.

"Oh." She bit her lip.

"Don't you want me to go with you?"

"Of course I do! Tom wants to come too, though."

"Does he?" Dominic said calmly. "Well, whatever Tom wants Tom should get."

Paige froze. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it?" she asked, frowning. "I thought you would be happy that I've found Tom. Cos I can guarantee you I'm happy that you've found Matthew."

He sighed. "Of course I am. I just..."

"What?"

Dominic swallowed and looked his sister in the eye. "It's like you don't need me anymore. I'm not used to that."

"What?"

"Forget it," Dominic said.

"How am I supposed to forget that, Dominic?" she asked, tears brimming in her grey eyes. "And how could you even think such a thing?"

"I miss you," he whispered. "I can't help it."

"I can't bear the thought of you being angry with me, Dom."

"It's just me being silly, Paige." He stood, kissing the top of her head as he did. "I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself for acting this way. You go on and see Tom and I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Dom, please!" she begged, "let's talk about this."

He didn't look back.

By the time he made it to Matthew's flat he hated himself for it.

Dominic took a deep breath and shook his head. "I acted like a spoiled child, Matthew. What's wrong with me?"

"Are you angry with her?"

The blonde looked horrified. "No! Not even a little. I think that I just had my parents on my mind after we talked about your father... and I was craving some attention from Paige."

Matthew bit his lip. "What about Tom? Are you angry with him?"

Dominic glanced at Matthew, the brunet reaching out to lace their fingers together.

"Angry with him, no. Threatened by him, perhaps, as irrational as that is." he whispered. "But don't get me wrong, I like Tom alot. He's good to her and I'm grateful for that. I just... I don't even know." He met Matthew's eyes again. "Am I losing my mind?"

"No," Matthew smiled. "Things are changing for you both, and that can be hard to accept sometimes."

"That's true."

"But you have to know that she's always going to need you, Dom. The bond between twins... I mean, that's something that Tom could never break up."

"I know that he's not trying to do that, I really do. I just need to realize that he's a part of her life and that she's capable of looking after herself now. It was just the two of us for so long that I think I've forgotten how to share her," Dominic mused.

Matthew opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of a knocking at his front door. He frowned. Who could be at his door at eight in the morning?

Dominic blushed. "Did you have a student scheduled today?"

Matthew shook his head as he shrugged himself into a pair of jeans. He grabbed the button-down shirt Dominic was wearing last night and put it on, walking to the door. He opened it a crack and was shocked to see who his visitor was.

"Paige!"

"Hi, Matthew," Paige smiled, holding three caramel lattes in her arms. The smile morphed into a cheeky smirk as her eyes fell to the shirt hanging off his shoulders. "Nice shirt," she winked.

Matthew coughed, unable to meet her eyes.

"You're adorable when you blush, you know. May I come in?"

"Of course you can," he laughed, taking two of the cups from her. "Sorry."

"No worries, Matthew, none at all," she giggled.

The two of them walked into the kitchen but were suddenly aware of footsteps thundering down Matthew's hallway. Dominic appeared then, skidding to a stop mere feet away from his sister. He was sporting a severe case of bedhead, and was clad in only his boxers.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" he panted, holding Paige at arm's length, then placing his hand on her forehead as if to check her for a fever. "Are you okay?"

She laughed and hugged him tightly. "I am now," she whispered into his ear.

"I'm so sorry I was so ridiculous to you last night, Paige."

"There's nothing to apologize for." She kissed his cheek. "I come bearing a peace offering in latte form."

Her eyes drifted from Matthew to her brother then back again before bursting out laughing.

Dominic frowned. "What?"

"You two are anything but subtle. Matthew in your shirt, you practically naked... and to think I was actually worried about you last night! Seems you were in very good hands," she winked.

Both men blushed and averted their eyes, Matthew's hand pausing mid-sip of his latte.

"Anyway, I've come to collect my brother, Matthew," she continued.

"You what?" He glanced at Dominic, who was clearly as confused as he was.

"I want to spend the day with my brother," she said in a soft, serious tone. "It's been a while since he and I have been able to do that. Can I have him for a few hours?"

"I suppose," Matthew sighed dramatically. "Guess I should accept that I don't own Dominic," he joked.

Paige stared at him. "Oh, but I think you do. He truly does belong to you, and you to him. It's obvious to all of us." She paused, her voice breaking a little. "And it's bloody fantastic," she proclaimed.

Dominic smiled. He kissed the top of her head and went to get dressed, leaving the two of them alone.

"Thank you, Paige."

"No," she shook her head, "thank you, Matthew."

They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence. 


	26. Chapter 26

When it came to celebrating Father's Day they were truly something of a motley crew.

Dominic and Paige's father was deceased, Tom's father was traveling the world, and Matthew had just re-connected with the father he had at one time sworn to forget forever. During drinks one night at the twin's flat, though, Paige came up with the perfect way to be able to celebrate this particular holiday.

She looked at Tom. "Liam. And Chris!"

Tom glanced around the room. "Grandad? What about him?"

"We should do something special for them both on Father's Day."

Matthew smiled. "That's a fantastic idea. I usually spend this weekend with him and Tom anyway, well, I have since I've lived here, anyhow. Never had any other reason to celebrate it."

Dominic turned to Matthew, smoothing the brunet's hair. "Now that your father is back in the picture, this is truly something to celebrate." Matthew leant in, the two of them sharing their sixth kiss of the evening.

The girl with the golden hair groaned. "Again? I wish I had a pound for every time you've kissed each other tonight. If I did, I'd have," she scrunched her face up in thought for a few seconds before giving up, "well, I'd have a few pounds. And I'd buy you both some lip balm with it."

Tom winked at Paige. "Three words, you two."

The couple in question released each other, their lips making a smacking sound as they did. Dominic raised his eyebrow at Tom playfully. "Three words? You mean, 'kiss him again'?"

"I meant, 'get a room', but you two are so damned cute together that 'kiss him again' works for me," Tom replied, Dominic laughing at his answer. The two of them had gotten to know each other a little better these past few days, and Dominic found himself really admiring the new man in his and Paige's life. Sometimes he cringed internally at the memory of just how threatened he once felt by Tom, but he chalked it up to the fact that he needed to get used to sharing his sister. Once he made that realization he'd felt much, much better, actually.

"So, where should we do this?" Tom asked. "I think grandad has the most room, after all, that house is huge, and the kids could play out back in the yard."

"But what if Kelly has Father's Day plans already for Chris?" Dominic mused.

"We can plan this for the day before," Matthew suggested.

"Oh! Good idea, gorgeous," the blonde replied, leaning in for lucky number seven. Tom merely giggled at their continued eagerness, but Paige, at this point, was getting fed up. She picked up one of the small pillows on the couch and threw it, hitting Dominic squarely in the head.

"Oi!" Dominic yelled. "Not the _hair_ , Paige! What have I told you about that?"

Upon hitting her intended target so perfectly her hands flew to her mouth in shock and she nearly tripped over Tom in her haste to take off down the hallway. He picked up said pillow and sprinted after her, Paige cackling with laughter. She and Dominic had been down this road many times and she knew his retribution would be swift and vicious; well, as vicious as it could be for a man trying to chase his sister while wearing painfully tight pink trousers, that is.

Matthew smiled after them, but Tom couldn't help but notice the hint of anxiety in his friend's eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, "what's up?"

"I just... I don't know, really," he shrugged.

"Yes, you do. Talk to me. Is your father giving you grief?" Tom replied, moving over to take Dominic's spot next to Matthew on the couch.

"No, not at all," Matthew smiled. "We've spoken on the phone a couple times this week, actually."

"That's bloody fantastic! So, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking too much. Look at where all of us were just six months ago. We were searching for something more to life, you know? Then Dominic and Paige moved here and it's like suddenly everything fell into place for us." He scratched his head, casting his eyes downward, examining the knee of his red trousers.

Tom remained silent, waiting for Matthew to continue; he knew his friend well enough not to push him.

"Then my father contacts me and, well... it's... it's daft."

"What is, Matt?"

"I've never been this content in my life. Maybe that's put a new fear inside me, but it's like I'm waiting for something to go wrong. That I'm going to wake up one day and all this was a dream." He took a deep breath and finally looked his friend in the eye. "I know, it's silly."

"It's not silly. It's the most normal thing in the world." Tom put one hand on Matthew's arm. "You were much too lonely, for far too long, and you don't want to live that way again. That's natural, mate."

"I reckon so."

"I know so. The thought of not having these two," he cocked his head in the direction of the still-bickering twins, "around is quite a sobering one."

As if on cue Dominic made his way back to the den, red-faced, his hair a mess. He threw himself on the couch next to Matthew, panting.

"She's _such_ a pain," Dominic whined, a grin on his face. "Look at this, there's an imprint of that bloody pillow on my forehead now!" Matthew leaned in to inspect it and snorted at the image of two tiny buttons pressed into the blonde's skin.

"Aww, want me to-" Matthew began.

"Ugh, if you're about to offer to kiss it better I'm getting the hell out of here," Paige groaned. Tom's eyes lighting up when she walked back into the room. She'd pulled her hair into a ponytail and shrugged into an old t-shirt. She winced visibly when she sat down.

The three of them immediately took notice, Tom getting up to sit down next to her, Dominic hurrying over to kneel in front of her, and Matthew reaching for his keys in case she needed to be taken to hospital.

"What's up, kid?" Dominic asked, shooting Tom a worried glance.

She stared at the three of them like they were aliens before bursting out laughing. "You three should see yourselves. Mother hens, the lot of you! I'm fine, I busted my shin against the door in my room, thats all."

"Oh," Dominic replied, relieved. "Okay then." He stood and walked over to where Matthew stood, keys still in his hand, and smiled when the brunet pulled him close.

Wordlessly, Paige grabbed Tom's hand and her bag and led him to the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Let's catch a movie, yeah? May as well give these two some privacy. They're not gonna let up till we do," she sighed as they walked out.

Once they were gone Dominic jumped up and locked the door behind them, Matthew watching him with a smirk. The blonde then made his way to where Matthew stood and took him by the hand, leading him down the hallway.

"What are you doing, Dominic?" The pianist purred. They came to a stop outside Dominic's bedroom, the blonde leaning against the door frame, his eyes serious.

"We've never made love in my bed," he replied softly.

Matthew's breath hitched in his throat, for that wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"We've never had the opportunity to," Dominic continued softly. "I was thinking the other night that I don't sleep well when I'm not in your arms. I want to be able to lie here when I'm alone knowing how fantastic you look wrapped in nothing but my sheets." He moved closer, placing a light kiss to Matthew's lips. "I want..." he trailed off, his eyes falling to the brunet's neck.

"Say it," Matthew urged him, tilting his neck slightly to give Dominic a better view.

Dominic reached behind himself and opened his door, slowly backing them across the threshold, Matthew kicking it shut behind them. His lips kissed a trail across Matthew's face, the brunet's eyes fluttering closed when he felt himself being pushed gently against the closed door, a firm hand palming him through his trousers. The blonde had to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself, the feel of thick flesh stirring beneath his fingertips overwhelming him.

"I want to lie here at night and be able to smell you on my pillow," he continued, pulling Matthew further into the room by his belt loops, the brunet's arms around his neck. "To close my eyes and remember the sounds you make when you come in my bed." He kissed one porcelain cheekbone. "Can I have you, gorgeous, please?" His last word was whispered shakily into Matthew's lips as they reached his bed.

Truth be told, Matthew had often thought the same thing these days, that sleeping alone now almost seemed like a punishment of sorts. Matthew clung to him tightly, Dominic gazing steadily into blue eyes for an answer. The huge grin on on the brunet's face made the blond's heart skip a beat.

"I'm yours, " Matthew whispered, pulling him down to the bed.

The two of them didn't rush things that night, instead taking the time to worship each other's bodies. Lips met lips lazily, hands traced now familiar paths across warm skin, and whispered words of love and want floated through the air. When Dominic finally took Matthew, the blond was determined to make it last as long as he possibly could. He kept his eyes on Matthew's face as slow thrusts morphed into something much more primal. Because Dominic kept leaning down for the occasional kiss, their breaths mingled sweetly as they neared completion. Gasps gave way to desperate cries, until finally they came, Matthew first, Dominic right behind him.

Neither of them could muster the will to move for a few moments, both panting and dripping with sweat, Matthew's legs still hooked around Dominic's waist. Eventually the blond lifted his head, caressing Matthew's face, pushing the damp hair from his eyes.

"Mine," he gasped, before collapsing against his prince for the second time, Matthew's body feeling more like home than ever before. One of the words the brunet had spoken to Tom earlier manifested in his mind:

_Content._

Matthew panted in the darkness, smiling, his fingernails still digging deliciously into Dominic's back.

**********

It had been a wonderful day in the end, despite the fact that Matthew had worried something would happen to spoil it; it seemed that particular old habit was hard to break. But as he sat in Liam's garden in the early Saturday evening sun, AJ asleep in his arms, Matthew had to admit that the scene that unfolded before him earlier today was amazing. They had started to go their separate ways, AJ staying behind because she'd insisted it had simply been too long since she'd seen Nova, and demanded that Matthew right that particular wrong as soon as possible. It was agreed that he and Dominic would take her for a quick visit to Nova and then drop her off at her house.

The picnic table just across the lawn was empty now, but at one time today it had held all the people he loved the most. Together, for the first time; and if he were a wee bit lucky, it wouldn't be the last.

_Dominic and Chris had somehow been roped into an impromptu game of hide and seek with the children. Tom, Paige and Kelly were Liam was talking to Matthew's father animatedly, no doubt telling him one of his famous tall tales that the rest of them were so fond of. Matthew had been a little nervous about asking his father to come today, but the older man had jumped at the chance to spend time getting to know the people in his son's life. Truth be told, once he introduced his father to Liam, Matthew knew that things were going to be okay._

_"And who do we have here, son?" Liam boomed cheerfully, putting one hand out to Mr. Bellamy in greeting._

_Matthew swallowed. "Liam, this is my father, George." Mr. Bellamy shook Liam's hand, a shy smile on his face, the older man's eyes widening._

_"Father?" The expression on Liam's face took on a gravely serious tone suddenly. He took a deep breath and nodded. Eventually he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief, using it to dab at his eyes. Matthew panicked internally, wondering if something was wrong, if perhaps Liam was aware of the past he and his father had shared._

_Luckily, he was worrying for nothing._

_"Oh, what an honor to meet you, sir," Liam whispered, still holding the other man's hand. "Your boy here," he glanced at Matthew, "he's, well, I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I love him like he were my own. How proud you must be of him!"_

_Matthew stared at his shoes nervously. He had no idea how his father intended to reply to that statement._

_"I'll be honest with you, Mr. Kirk," he said softly, "I reckon that you probably know him better than I do." Matthew's eyebrows rose as he finally dared to look at his father. When he did his father gave him a quick smile, before he continued talking. "I do know one thing. I am extremely proud of the young man I'm getting to know."_

_The older man smiled. "As well you should be. All that matters is that you're here now. New beginnings, yes? Let's go outside and find the others, shall we?"_

AJ finally stirred in his arms, yawning.

"Matthew? Why'd you let me fall asleep?" she asked, awfully indignantly for one so young, the pianist thought.

"Hey! It's not my fault you ate three pieces of that chocolate cake and got sleepy," he protested, giggling.

Her mouth opened and Matthew laughed even harder at the evidence of said cake on her chin still. "But you dared me to, remember? You told me I couldn't eat more cake than you, but I KNEW I could! And-"

"Shhhh," he hissed, glancing around, thankful that Chris and Kelly were already gone. "That's supposed to be a secret, yeah?"

The little girl rested her head on his shoulder again. "You're so weird, Matthew." He smiled and lost himself in his thoughts again:

_Christopher and Kelly had received his father warmly, which Matthew made a mental note to thank them both for later on. Dominic introduced Mr. Bellamy to his sister, Paige smiling brightly._

_"I'm so pleased to meet you, sir. Here, sit next to me!" Dominic, at this point, was struck yet again by the kind of person his sister was; inherently kind, gracious and positive, despite what she was going through with her health. It occurred to him that he could learn a thing or two from her; in fact, he hoped fervently that some of her goodness had somehow transferred to him._

_"Matthew has told me about your illness, Paige," Mr. Bellamy began, somewhat quietly. "May I ask how you're feeling today?" Tom walked up to where they were sitting and shook Matthew's father's hand with a smile._

_"Nice to see you, sir."_

_"You too, Thomas." His eyes drifted down to where Tom and Paige's hands were joined and smiled. "Ah, I see."_

_They both blushed._

_"I'm a bit tired, but for the most part, today's been a pretty good day. Thank you for asking," Paige said, another smile on her face._

_"Are you still undergoing chemotherapy?"_

_"I finished the latest round Monday," she replied. "I have an appointment in a couple days to see where I stand. With a little luck maybe it will be my last."_

_"She's going to be just fine," Dominc interrupted, strolling over with baby Ernie in his arms, the little one nestled against his chest. He gave his sister a soft smile. "I know it."_

_It hit Mr. Bellamy at that moment just how close these twins were, and it left him feeling happy that Matthew was surrounded by such warmth. Still, the realization that he'd never been able to provide his son with that very thing was a bitter pill to swallow. He suspected that it always would be. Automatically his eyes searched for Matthew and found him instantly. His son nodded at him with a smile and it bolstered his confidence to continue talking even more._

_"So, Paige, tell me about your photography." It was a simple request, but the way that her face lit up you'd have thought he'd just told her she'd won the lottery._

Dominic wandered over to the corner of the garden where Matthew and AJ had hidden themselves away, smiling at the sight of them: AJ asleep against Matthew's shoulder, and the brunet asleep, his head against the young girl's. He sat down and cleared his throat.

Matthew jumped, wincing as he adjusted his eyes to the evening sun. "Ugh, I fell asleep."

"Looks like it," Dominic teased, glancing at the still sleeping AJ. Matthew kept one arm around the little girl but snuggled closer to the blonde, kissing his cheek sweetly before resting his head on his shoulder. In response Dominic put one arm around Matthew and gifted the top of his hair with a kiss of his own.

"Good day, yeah?" he whispered.

Matthew nodded happily, albeit sleepily. "Very good, Dom." Only a few seconds later he was snoring lightly against Dominic's shoulder. The blonde chuckled as he lost himself in a memory of his own from the afternoon. Once Matthew's father had announced he was heading back to his hotel, Dominic asked him if he could walk him to his car, the two of them leaving Matthew with a puzzled, but happy look on his face.

_"I can't remember the last time I had such a good day," the older man admitted, reaching into his pocket for his keys._

Dominic grinned. The scene he'd just witnessed had been surreal, Matthew and his father saying their goodbyes for the night. At the last moment Matthew had pulled his father in for a quick hug, and the tears that came to the older man's eyes didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Dominic hesitated for a moment.

"Something on your mind?"

The blonde cleared his throat. "Well, yes. I love Matthew more than anything," he blurted out. "I just wanted you to know that, sir. He's everything to me, and he's been amazing to my sister too. He came into our lives just when the both of us needed him most. For that reason I intend to make him as happy as I can, for as long as I can."

"Dominic, please," Mr. Bellamy began, smiling, "I can see that you make each other happy, and that's enough for me. You don't need my approval!"

"Maybe not," the blond said carefully, "but I'd like it all the same. You're his father, after all, and we only get one of those. Now that you and he are trying again, well, it's important to me that you and I are on the same page. Maybe what I'm trying to say is that he and I are something of a package deal, you get one of us, you get both of us."

"I understand."

Dominic stopped walking suddenly. He took a deep breath and turned to the man next to him.

"But, do you? I need to-. Oh, I don't know how to say this," he mumbled to himself.

"If you wish to say something, just say it, Dominic," Mr. Bellamy smiled, "there's no need to be nervous!"

The blond summoned all his courage. He took a deep breath, held his head high and looked into George's eyes. "Please don't hurt him again. I mean no disrespect, sir, I promise, but... just, please. Don't." he finished.

"I won't, Dominic. Believe me, I won't. Never again."

It was a simple proclamation, but it was all Dominic needed.

"Hey," Matthew's tired voice brought him back to reality, "we should get going."

AJ stretched. "Yes! I'm ready to go see Nova!"

"Then let's go, yeah?"

Once they'd told Liam goodnight they walked hand in hand to the car, AJ skipping the entire way.


	27. Chapter 27

The three of them sat together in a nervous silence.

Occasionally the brunet would squeeze the hand belonging to the girl with the golden hair, getting a sweet smile in return for his efforts. On the other side of the young woman sat her twin brother, drumming his hands nervously against his knees. The girl occasionally glared good-naturedly at him, smoothing the hair from his eyes in an effort to alleviate his nervousness.

She knew one thing: no matter what the results from her recent scans were, she was incredibly blessed to have these two supportive men in her life. She'd kept it from the two of them, but she was in fact a ball of nerves herself as they waited for her results. It was just as good if the two of them never had to know she'd cried herself to sleep the past two nights.

The doctor, when he strolled into the office, seemed surprised to see three people waiting for him instead of just one. He frowned and glanced at the chart in his hand.

**Patient: Paige Howard.**

**Diagnosis: non-Hodgkin lymphoma.**

**Progression:**...

 _Ah. I see._ , he thought.

He cleared his throat, the sound causing the two young men to jump out of their seats. The young woman rolled her eyes.

"Lads, I don't bite, I promise," the physician announced as he sat down at his desk.

"They're especially jumpy," Paige replied, punching Dominic in the arm, her twin's mouth stuck open in an 'O' shape as he massaged his bicep.

The doctor smiled. "Ouch. Brutal."

Tom laughed lowly. "It's all a ruse. They actually love each other so much it's-." Both twins glared at him, causing him to put his hands up in apology. "Sorry, sorry!" he laughed.

"Let's do this, shall we?"

At the doctor's words the three of them went silent again. He looked directly at Paige, a hint of seriousness creeping into his voice.

"I usually prefer to do this one-on-one with my patients, Miss Howard. But, I assume you would prefer your friend and brother to remain, am I right?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Please?"

He nodded, opening the file before him. "Understood. Okay then. You've had a rough few months, that's for sure. And I have to tell you that you've handled yourself beautifully." The pages crinkled as he turned them. His eyes squinted at what he was reading and he glanced at Paige. "What about the memory loss, are you still experiencing that?"

She nodded, frowning to herself.

"That's normal, don't worry; it will fade in time. How's the arm? The lymphedema getting any better at all?"

She blushed, but pulled her shirt sleeve up, revealing a swollen patch on her upper arm. "It is, even though it still looks awful. It's going down, though."

He nodded. "Good. Keep an eye on it, though, and contact me if it worsens. I also want you to put some more weight on, yes? 6st 10lb... that won't do," he proclaimed sternly.

"I keep telling her that as well. I try to cook for her all I can," Dominic interrupted, the doctor smiling his approval. Paige squeezed her brother's hand.

"My appetite just isn't there these days," she frowned.

"I can't stress just how important that a healthy diet is right now. Missing meals is unacceptable. It's critical, especially now, to keep your strength up. With your exit paperwork I will be sure to provide you with some pamphlets that can help."

Paige stared. "Exit paperwork? What's that?"

The physician looked up. "I'm turning you over to your local GP. You're officially cancer-free, Paige."

Paige focused on the oncologist's mouth, the room slowly going out of focus. He kept speaking, though none of it was registering in her mind at that moment. The fact that physicians seemed to speak in such non-commital voices still baffled her. This was the best news in the history of news and he was sitting there like he'd just read something out of the encyclopedia. She was dimly aware of Tom grinning like a loon, and of Dominic actually standing and enveloping the doctor in a bear hug, the doctor chuckling into the blond's ever present leather jacket.

The daftest things flooded her mind suddenly... thoughts of needles, pain, disgust, sorrow... but most of all, thoughts of fear and uncertainty. Of what Dominic would do if something had happened to her, of how it would be typical to lose her life just as she had found Tom. Of how none of it was fair in the least.

Of how she desperately didn't want to die. These things lingered, still. She was only human, how could they not?

Now, presented with the ability to be able to exorcise those thoughts completely, she was a little overwhelmed. She couldn't help it; call it a defense mechanism but she had somewhat resigned herself to her fate. For so long she'd not been able to see a future in front of her, had decided that it was best not to plan too far ahead. Of course she'd said all the right things in front of Dominic, but she really hadn't seen a light at the end of the tunnel for weeks now.

Not until now at least.

Paige stood, the tears threatening to spill over. As much as she loved her brother and was grateful that Tom was in her life when they did there was only _one_ person she wanted to see them, even now, even after all this. She placed a quick kiss to Tom's cheek before glancing at Dominic and then to the door.

"Go on." He smiled as a tear splashed onto his jacket, kissing her on the forehead affectionately.

Suddenly she smiled to herself as she opened the door and took off down the hallway.

The light at the end of this particular journey's tunnel was standing at the end of the corridor. He had opted to remain outside while Dominic and Tom accompanied Paige inside for her results. He was pacing back and forth, glancing at his watch, but at the sound of furious footsteps thundering towards him he looked up. Upon seeing her heading his way he began to run towards her. They met in the middle and she practically jumped into his arms. She held on to him tightly as she could, burying her wet nose in his neck. When she finally looked at him more thoughts arose in her mind, primarily of Christmas Eve when she broke down in front of the man before her, of how he told her not to worry, that she could lean on him if she needed to.

Matthew held her face in his hands, using his fingertips to brush her tears away. He searched her face for a clue as to what had just happened but she merely continued crying. He raised her chin with one of his hands.

"What happened? Are we okay, love?" he asked anxiously. His stomach began to do nervous flips when he got no response. _Please_ , he thought, _please don't let all her suffering have been for nothing_.

She smiled to herself at his choice of words. It was so like Matthew to ask "are _we_ okay" instead of "are _you_ okay". It was also like him to insist on being here, even though today was his birthday. He had insisted on putting any birthday talk on hold, instead choosing to focus on Paige and this important appointment.

He tried again. "Please, talk to me. Are we okay?"

The girl with the golden hair took a deep breath and grinned through her tears. She bit her lip and nodded furiously, sniffling. When she spoke it was in a broken whisper.

"It's gone. We're okay."

His eyes widened as a grin blazed across his face. "Yeah?" he whispered excitedly.

"Yeah," she nodded, wiping her eyes as he pulled her as close as he possibly could. He picked her up and twirled her a couple times, Paige giggling happily. Matthew released her, his hands smoothing her hair gently.

"That's my girl," he nodded, happy tears threatening to marr his blue eyes. "I knew you would beat it. I just knew it. Oh, I'm so proud of you."

She nodded, smoothing the hair from his eyes much the same way she had done with Dominic earlier. "I need to say... you know I love you, right, Matthew?" she said suddenly.

"I do." He kissed her cheek sweetly, handing her his handkerchief. "And I love you too, sweet girl." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I should get back in there, I don't quite think that the doctor was through with me," she said sheepishly.

"Go on," he said softly. "I'll be here."

A few minutes later Matthew was standing at the window looking out at the city when he felt a pair of arms envelop him from behind. Dominic rested his head on the brunet's shoulder, Matthew leaning back into him.

"You know, I don't even need to turn around. I can _feel_ the smile on your face," Matthew murmured, covering Dominic's hands with his own on his stomach. The blonde placed a soft kiss to Matthew's cheek.

"Can you blame me? I have so much to smile about right now."

Matthew turned so he could hold Dominic properly. He hated to see tears in those grey eyes, but the reason for them being there, well, he couldn't argue with that at all.

"It's like everything's falling into place," Dominic continued. "Do you feel it too?"

"I do." He leaned in and rested his cheek against the blond's, the two of them holding each other in the empty hallway.

"God, you make me so happy," Dominic mumbled. Matthew raised his head and kissed him sweetly until the two of them heard a familiar groan.

"Oh, for the love of all that is good and holy," Paige admonished, "not again! This is a _hospital_ , you two. Control yourselves!"

They broke apart reluctantly, but with grins on their faces, and the four of them went their separate ways, Dominc and Matthew heading out for lunch, Tom and Paige intent on giving Chris and Kelly the good news.

Later that evening Tom stood at the door of the twins' flat, acting as lookout while Paige darted seventeen steps down the hall to slide a blue envelope under Matthew's door. Mission accomplished, the two of them ducked back inside.

"Well done. Very stealthy," Tom laughed as they sat down on the couch.

"Oi!" She protested, poking him in the chest. "I didn't see you volunteering to do it. The way you stood and watched me do all the work was _brilliant_ , though. You leaned against that door masterfully!"

"I only insisted you deliver the note because I like watching you walk away from me in those jeans," he admitted cheekily.

She blushed, despite her mouth falling open in horror. "I'm disturbed, yet oddly flattered by that." When he said nothing in return she looked up to see him staring at her.

"What is it?" she blushed, laughing nervously.

He merely smiled, saying nothing.

"Tom, seriously, what is it?"

"Nothing. Was just thinking," he replied, inching closer to her on the couch.

"Thinking what?"

"That you're beautiful," he answered instantly, Paige scooting closer to him until they were finally face to face. A sudden case of nerves caused her to swallow and look away.

"Nice try, but I know better. I cried so much today," she said quietly, "and it shows, even now. My face is still swollen."

Tom leaned in, placing one hand on her cheek, his eyes darting across her face. "Nope, still beautiful," he whispered.

Her arms slid around his neck as their lips met softly. After a few moments he laid back on the couch, pulling her to him. Paige summoned all her courage and decided to do something that she'd been wanting to for the longest time. She unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and spread it open, smiling to herself when his chest hair tickled her cheek as she rested against his bare skin. When her arms snaked around Tom's body they both shivered.

"Stay with me," she said suddenly, closing her eyes while making herself comfortable. "Dom's gonna spend the night with Matthew."

"Spending the night with Matt? You do realize that this means they won't find the card till morning, when they finally come up for air," he groaned.

The couch shook as Paige burst out laughing, a smile slowly stretching Tom's lips at such a wonderful sound.

"Wait, you mean you'll be here alone?"

"Well, it took some work but I managed to convince Dom that I wanted a night to myself. But I think he understood that I meant that I wanted to spend some uninterrupted time with you. Please?"

Tom's breath hitched in his throat at her words, at the prospect of being able to hold her all night, but he managed to recover enough to answer her.

"Of course I'll stay, love" he replied happily, Paige grinning into his chest at the use of that particular endearment. "What do you want to do?"

For a fleeting moment she had the undeniable urge to rip the shirt from his body completely so she could place a kiss to his bare nipple, but she managed to squash it. The two of them had decided to take it slow, she reminded herself; there was plenty of time for her to perve on him properly.

"This. Just this," she whispered into his chest, Tom reaching behind them to switch out the lamp. Once the darkness surrounded them he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

That night, for the first night in months, the girl with the golden hair slept soundly. 


	28. Chapter 28

He was reluctant to disentangle himself from Dominic's arms, but when nature calls, it cannot be denied. Matthew carefully got out of bed and tiptoed to the loo. Once he had emptied his bladder he stumbled back to bed, but a random glance down the hallway alerted him to an envelope's presence just beneath his door. Confused, he retrieved it and sat down on his couch.

Whatever it was, it was addressed to the two of them. He smiled to himself in the early morning twilight. Suddenly wide awake, he ran back to the bedroom, launching himself on top of the sleeping blond in his bed.

Matthew rolled his eyes when he got absolutely no reaction from Dominic, unless the snores that escaped his mouth could be classified as a reaction, that is. He tried again, putting the envelope on his pillow and covering Dominic's body with his own, placing butterfly kisses to his neck.

 _That_ woke Dominic up.

"Mmm," the blond groaned, "sleepy."

"Poor thing," Matthew teased.

"You wore me out last night." Dominic's eyes were still closed but a smile was currently gracing his lips at the memory of their marathon session. "You were insatiable." He stretched as Matthew's head dipped lower to suck languidly at one dark nipple, swirling his tongue around it, Dominic shuddering with pleasure.

"Christ, Matthew, I mean, _three_ times? I may never walk straight again." He opened his eyes, pulling Matthew to him.

"You weren't complaining last night."

"I'm not _complaining_ now," the blond giggled.

"Can you sit up at least?"

"Hahaha. Yeah, why?"

"Someone left us a note."

Dominic's eyes widened in curiosity as he fluffed his pillow and reclined against it, Matthew's head resting against his chest. "Ohhh," he said softly, "I recognize that handwriting."

Matthew tore the envelope open excitedly, a glossy brochure falling onto his lap, as well as another note addressed to the two of them:

__

The two of you have been booked into one of these gorgeous luxury log cabins for the weekend. Train fare and accomodation are both paid in full. There will be no arguments, no getting out of it. Dom, you told me yourself this was your first weekend off at the restaraunt since it's closed for remodeling, and Matthew, it's common knowledge that you never have students on the weekend, so everything is in place for you two to have time to yourselves uninterrupted. And, also, this will give the other people on the floor a rest. I hate to break it to the two of you, but the walls around here are pretty thin.

I know what you're thinking, Matthew, and don't worry! You can bring Nova down the hall and I be more than happy to look after her. And Dom, I'll look after your vast array of moisturizers and hair spray, so no worries there. Chris, Tom, George and I wanted to give Matthew something special for his birthday, and after thinking on it for a little bit we realized that the thing he seems to love the most is you, Dom, so what better gift could we give him than the chance to spend a weekend away with you.

You both need this, and god knows you deserve it. We love you. See you Monday.

PS: Bring me back something pretty. Or else. Haha, I'm just kidding.

(Or am I?)

Paige

"That's so lovely," Dominic whispered. "What an amazing gift!" He opened the brochure and read aloud from it. "The surrounding area offers beautiful views of the fields, mountains and the river with excellent walks and outdoor activities available in the area. There are many excellent restaurants and pubs nearby and the quaint market town has bookstores, boutiques, art and antique shops amongst the village stores."

"Oh my god," Matthew gasped, "look at the bed." He pointed to the photo in the brochure of a stunning, four-poster pine bed. Dominic's mouth fell open, the two of them looking at each other mischievously. "We won't be leaving the bedroom much, will we?"

"I should think not."

"I think this is the first birthday gift I've ever received from my father," Matthew blurted out suddenly, "well, at least the only one I can recall. I just, I can't believe this."

"You deserve nothing but good things," the blond whispered, pulling him close for a kiss, his hands tangling in ebony strands.

The brunet melted at those words as he spoke, mumbling into soft lips. "You, in this bed with me, that's my favorite thing in all the world, you know."

"You know I love your bed," Dominic admitted, breaking the kiss with a sly wink. Matthew smoothed the stray strands of blond hair aside, Dominic leaning into his touch. There it was again, Matthew thought, the feeling that sleeping alone in this bed for even one night again being too much to bear. It was something he'd had on his mind for a while now, actually, yet he'd not wanted to broach the subject with Dominic, not with Paige's situation so uncertain. But things had changed for Paige for the better, and Matthew just couldn't keep his mind from wandering.

"It's our bed."

Total silence fell over them like a blanket.

"Wh-what?" Dominic wondered in that instant if Matthew could tell that the mere voicing of that particular sentiment made him as happy as it did. His hands were shaking and for some reason he was blushing. He did what came naturally next, lacing his fingers through Matthew's protectively.

"I just," Matthew swallowed nervously, "I just meant that to me, this is your home as well, or it could be, I mean here with me, I mean maybe someday if you wanted to..."

"Matthew, I-" His words were stifled when a slender finger was placed to his lips hastily to silence him. Unable to help himself, the blond placed a quick peck to it, Matthew smiling softly when he did.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything yet. Let's talk about it after we get back, yeah?"

Dominic nodded, flipping them without warning, his fingertips danced along Matthew's bare waist.

"You know, I haven't given you your birthday present yet," he said, his grey eyes dancing in the morning sunlight that was now pouring through the window, "I think I'll keep it a surprise until we get to the cabin."

"Oh, come on, that's no fun." The prospect of a birthday present was soon forgotten, though, when Dominic slid smoothly down his body and began licking at the trail of hair that began just under his navel.

Matthew spread his legs, the feel of Dominic's tongue on his skin making him instantly, painfully hard.

"Happy birthday, you, better late than never," he whispered before he sucked the head of Matthew's cock into his mouth, Matthew arching his back with a moan.

" _Oh._ Dom." he groaned, slowly thusting upward into the wet, willing mouth engulfing him.

Saturday morning found two of them on a train heading north. Dominic rested his head on Matthew's shoulder, the two of them staring out the window as the city skyline slowly morphed into one full of trees and rolling hills. In no time at all the gentle motions of the train lulled Dominic to sleep, a sleep that was light yet satisfying, or it was until Matthew poked him in the knee.

"You awake?"

"No."

"Okay."

A chuckle escaped the blond's lips. "I'm just kidding, what's up?"

"Ah, well I just... do you think Nova will be okay? She's never been away from the flat before."

"She'll be fine," the blond grinned, "she's in very good hands."

"Hmm," Matthew mumbled nervously, his gaze returning to the trees that flew by them.

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Go for it." Matthew squeezed his hand.

"Do we really make _that_ much noise when we're in bed together?" he whispered, "I mean, to the point where the whole floor can hear us?" Their eyes met, their cheeks aflame at the thought that their neighbors might be privy to such a private thing. "I mean," he looked around to make sure none of their fellow passengers were within earshot, "I do tend to scream when you do that thing with your hips."

"That thing with my hips?"

"Yeah," Dominic mouthed, eyes wide. He glanced around again, Matthew amused at his efforts. "You know, when I'm," he bounced a couple times in his seat, "riding you?"

"Ohhhh!" Matthew whispered, one eyebrow raised. "You mean when I do," he thrust his hips upward, and slightly to the left, violently, with a grin, "that?"

Dominic's mouth opened in horror. "Yes, _that_ ," he hissed, blushing.

"Maybe Paige is messing with us?" Matthew offered, biting his lip to keep the grin that threatened to burst forth at bay.

"Yeah," Dominic mumbled.

Suddenly they both burst out laughing. "I think we're both worrying too much. That stops now, okay?" Dominic commented, kissing Matthew's cheek.

The journey didn't take long, and it was no time at all before they found themselves at the main lodge where they were to check in for the weekend. The resort consisted of the main building which the owners occupied. The seven cabins that were available for rental stretched out along the countryside. Matthew & Dominic's was nestled in a meadow, green grass surrounding the area around their cabin. The driver that was sent to collect them from the train station came back into the main office.

"Would you like me to take your luggage on ahead for you? Some guests like to walk the remaining distance to their cabins, especially on a beautiful day like today. It's not a far walk into the village, either, if you're interested." The two nodded their approval happily and before they knew it Matthew had signed the necessary paperwork.

It didn't take long for them to settle in and before long they began to explore the cabin itself. It was decorated in a warm and inviting manner, the hardwood floors and stone fireplace only adding to the ambiance that the cabin as a whole projected. They both tried to play it cool, but before long the two of them found themselves casually strolling toward the bedroom. They peeked into the room, the sight of the huge bed in the corner making their eyes bug out of their heads. Dominic cleared his throat, causing Matthew to jump, the two of them laughing. They decided to walk down to the village and do some exploring.

A few hours later they were heading back to their cabin for the night when Dominic hurried a few steps ahead. He disappeared around the corner, and when Matthew caught up with him he found the blond peering into the window of a tiny pub.

"Let's pop in for a drink, yeah?"

"How can you even think about having a drink," Matthew asked, wide-eyed, "when that bed is waiting for us at the cabin?"

"I know, I know," Dominic chuckled, "but look, have you ever seen a more charming looking pub in your life?" He pulled Matthew into his arms. "Just a quick one, then I'm all yours, yeah?" Matthew nodded, smiling as Dominic pulled him inside.

The pub was tiny and cramped, but was warm and comforting at the same time. There were only four tables in addition to the bar itself, the two of them sitting at the one nearest the lit fireplace. No other patrons populated the pub this afternoon, and for a moment the two of them wondered if it were open at all. Or, at least they did until a young woman emerged from the back of the establishment with a smile on her face.

"Hello! I apologize, I didn't hear you come in!" She had a head of flowing red hair and deep green eyes and once she came around the bar the two of them could see that she also happened to be incredibly pregnant.

Matthew smiled when Dominic couldn't help himself and his hand shot out to touch her bulging belly. He winced and managed to stop himself though before he made contact.

"Oh God," he said, flushing, "forgive me, I just-"

"No, it's okay!" she smiled. "My name's Leah, by the way, and if you're lucky you might get to feel him kick." Matthew pulled a chair out for her and helped ease her into it.

"I'm Dominic, and this is Matthew, and it's a _him_ , you say?" Dominic had the same happy look on his face that he had whenever he was holding baby Ernie. Matthew reckoned that his enthusiam was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

"This," she reached out for Dominic's hand, gently pressing it to her stomach, the blond's eyes widening, "is my little Evan."

"Ooh!" Dominic looked at Matthew, whispering excitedly. "He kicked me!" Matthew smiled, leaning forward to smooth the hair from Dominic's face.

"How long until you deliver?" the brunet asked, Dominic finally removing his hand from her belly.

"Any day now. I'm positively itching for him to make his debut!" The young woman, in the meantime, kept stealing glances at the two men before her and her eyebrows raised when the two of them laced their fingers together and rested them on the table. "Oh, wow. Look at you two." She sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry?" Matthew said, confused.

"Forgive me, when I see two people who are so obviously in love I just turn into an emotional wreck," she said matter-of-factly through the wide grin she was sporting. A look of horror suddenly manifested on her face. "Oh no. You two _are_ a couple, yes?"

When Leah saw the look that the two of them exchanged it answered her question instantly. She smiled.

"Fantastic. Now," she winced as she stood up, "tell me what I can get the two of you!"

Once they'd finished their drinks they lingered for a while, a few other patrons entering the pub, Leah serving them all with a smile. Dominic's hand found it's way to Matthew's knee under the table, the pianist smiling.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things."

"Dominic Howard, man of mystery."

The blond shook his head with a smile. "To be honest, I was wondering how you'd react if I told you I wanted to take you back to the cabin and dance with you in the dark."

"So ask me," Matthew whispered.

"You want to?"

Matthew nodded, Dominic standing and leading them out into the evening sky.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ending; a beginning.

The walk back to the cabin was silent, and for once they didn't hold hands, instead choosing to walk with their arms around each others waists. It didn't take long for them to get there, and as soon as they did Dominic pulled Matthew close, kissing him quickly.

"Wait here, yeah?"

Matthew nodded as Dominic walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. The pianist lingered outside the door of the room, but then he remembered there was a large mirror in the hallway behind him. He turned and checked his reflection nervously, so nervously that he was startled by Dominic's voice behind him after a few minutes.

"Stop fussing. You're always hot. Now, get in here," the blond grinned. Matthew obeyed and stepped over the threshold, and his mouth promptly dropped open in shock.

Candles. There were lit candles scattered across the room.

The brunet gasped, taking in his surroundings fully. His eyes fell to the small blue box in the middle of the bed, adorned with a silver bow. He turned around; Dominic was leaning against the now shut door, nibbling on his fingernail nervously.

"I hope you don't mind?"

"B-but," Matthew stuttered, "what is all this?"

Dominic closed the gap between them, reaching out and taking Matthew by the hand.

"It's a proper birthday celebration."

"You didn't have to do this," the brunet blushed, "just being here with you is enough for me."

"I wanted to do it," Dominic said quickly. "I want," he pulled him close, Matthew's arms encircling his neck, "to spoil you every day. You deserve it."

In response Matthew leaned in and kissed him softly, murmuring a 'thank you' into Dominic's lips. The blond led them to the bed and sat down, smiling at Matthew in the candlelight.

"Come unwrap your gift."

Matthew sat down beside him; Dominic putting the small box in his hand. Matthew slowly, carefully untied the bow and cast it aside before separating the paper from the corners of the box meticulously. Dominic started to tease him for opening his present so slowly, but then he remembered - Matthew hasn't experienced this feeling very much in his life before and he probably wants to savor it.

When the box was finally free from it's packaging Matthew opened it and gasped.

Tucked against midnight blue velvet was a stunning bracelet. It was silver, with black and white bars adorning the metal every inch or so.

"Dom. I love it," he whispered, grinning so hard his cheeks were sore.

Dominic took the box from him, Matthew putting out his arm automatically. As he put the bracelet on Matthew's wrist he spoke.

"I found it unexpectedly when I was browsing in town last month. The black and white spacers reminded me of piano keys, which then of course reminded me of you. I couldn't get it out of my mind; and I laid in bed one night thinking to myself that it would look gorgeous hanging from your wrist while you were playing piano."

"Thank you." He shook his head, overwhelmed. "You make me feel... God... I just, I love you so much, Dominic. Oh!" he gasped suddenly, "speaking of gifts, we have to pick up something for Paige, like her note said."

The blond stood, taking Matthew by the hand. He brought Matthew's wrist to his lips and pecked it sweetly. "And there's just one reason I love you so much. Here we are celebrating _your_ birthday and you're worrying about making my bossy sister happy." He grinned. "Now c'mere and dance with me."

There was no music. There was no need for any. Once Matthew found himself in Dominic's arms they began to sway easily together, Dominic leading in their dance.

"Leah was sweet, wasn't she?" the blond commented.

"She was! She'll be a fantastic mother, no doubt."

"I was thinking the same thing. I've been wondering," Dominic said softly, kissing Matthew's cheek as they moved, "is fatherhood something you ever think about?"

The brunet considered this as Dominic dipped him. "Sometimes. But I had pretty much convinced myself that since my own childhood was so unhappy that I wouldn't be capable of nurturing a little one with any success. What about you?"

"Don't sell yourself short, you're amazing with Chris' kids! I _adore_ children," Dominic answered without hesitation. "I have a definite desire to be a father, someday."

"Desire's a strong word. What else do you desire?"

The blond stopped dancing. He cleared his throat, cupping Matthew's face in his hands, Matthew shivering at Dominic's touch. Dominic looked into blue eyes and sighed sweetly before embracing Matthew tightly.

"You," he whispered into Matthew's ear, "just you."

Matthew buried his face in Dominic's shoulder, and they stayed like that for a few moments, simply swaying in the dark. Eventually, though, the blond a stray drop of moisture hit his neck. Concerned, he brought Matthew's face to his own and was stunned to see a stray tear or two in his eye.

"What's happened?" he asked, sweeping a single teardrop away with his thumb.

"You. Just you," Matthew answered softly. He closed his eyes when he felt soft kisses being placed to them.

"Please don't cry."

"They're not sad tears," Matthew replied, blinking rapidly. "How could they be? I get to spend a weekend in this beautiful place with the man I love."

Dominic cleared his throat. "Sounds like he's one lucky guy," he commented happily, "anyone I know?"

Matthew pulled Dominic close and they began to sway slowly again. "I could tell you about him if you like?"

"Please do."

Matthew laughed. "Where to start? He's kind and generous," he inched them slowly towards the bed, "he has a sweet soul that I find so endearing. He makes me want to be a better man."

Dominic swallowed, the backs of his knees hitting the mattress. He sat down, Matthew straddling him, both arms around Dominic's neck.

"Did I mention that he's the most gorgeous creature on the face of the earth?" he murmured, kissing Dominic's cheek sweetly, the blond sighing in response. "That he makes me happier than anything ever has?" Dominic laid back on the bed, pulling Matthew to him. "That the one thing I want most in life is to please him?"

The blond spoke carefully, his hands full of ebony hair. "I bet that if I were to ask him he'd tell me that he feels the same way about you." Matthew flushed a little, his eyes firmly on Dominic's as the blond studied his face intently. "He'd say that he's certain loving _you_ makes _him_ a better man." Dominic leaned up swiftly and placed a soft kiss to Matthew's lips before continuing, "that you've changed his life for the better... that you're his world."

The gasp that left Matthew's mouth was the only sound in the bedroom, the two of them simply holding each other tightly. Eventually Matthew sat up, straddling Dominic's groin, and rocked his hips slowly, the blond's eyes falling closed. The fact that they were still fully clothed didn't take away from the intimacy of Matthew's lazy motions, and Dominic soon found himself grinding upward in search of even more friction.

"I want you," Matthew whispered, sliding out of his gray blazer and tossing it to the floor.

The response came swiftly, easily. "I want you too. Now."

"Do you..." Matthew bit his lower lip nervously, "I was wondering..."

"What is it?"

"I mean we're here and this bed is so, well, you know, I mean look at it! And I was thinking that maybe you'd want to, oh shit, this isn't coming out like I wanted it to." Matthew said quickly, frowning. Dominic giggled at his sudden nervousness, while at the same time wondering what could possibly have him so flustered.

"Just say it," the blond teased, "come on, you're killing me!"

"Have you ever been tied up?"

Dominic's eyes widened; truth be told, Matthew's words went straight to his dick and he squirmed, his stomach doing nervous flips. "Wow. No, I-I've never done that before-"

"It's okay, forget I mentioned it. It's-"

"Matthew," Dominic grinned.

"I mean, I've never done that before either and-"

Dominic did the one thing then that he knew could get Matthew's attention, he grasped Matthew's hand and placed it firmly against the bulge in his crotch.

"You feel that?" Dominic moaned, grinding into Matthew's hand, "I want you, end of story. You, Matthew, can do anything you want with me."

Matthew smiled excitedly. "Yeah?"

"If you don't hurry _I'm going to start without you_ ," Dominic warned playfully, singing the last six words in an off-key, but adorable, voice, both of them wincing with a laugh. Matthew began to unbutton his black-polka dotted shirt slowly until Dominic sat up, pulling him close for a kiss.

"Let me do that," he requested, breathlessly, "while I can still use my hands." Dominic couldn't help himself; the chance to undress this gorgeous creature was one that he wasn't about to pass up. He took his time and once all the buttons were taken care of he slowly parted the folds of fabric. The sight of pale, perfect skin against the black material created a beautiful contrast that took his breath away. One collarbone peeked out from behind the shirt, prompting Dominic to slide it down Matthew's shoulders, moaning his approval when it fell smoothly down the brunet's arms.

Matthew couldn't take his eyes off Dominic, from the way his hair framed his face, to the stubble that was peppered across his face, to that always delicious lower lip of his. The brunet had the sudden urge to see more of him, though, and to that end he removed Dominic's white button-down with trembling hands. When they were both free of their shirts they fell into each other hungrily, savoring the feel of warm skin on skin.

"Fuck, you smell so good," Dominic purred, kissing Matthew's ear, Matthew's head falling back at the sensation. It wasn't often that Dominic cursed, but when he did Matthew had to admit that it always turned him on exponentially, and this time was no exception. The two of them were now on a mission to get naked as quickly as possible, the two of them fumbling with each other's flies hurriedly. Trousers were yanked down long legs, as were boxers, until finally there was nothing left between them.

Dominic cupped Matthew's face sweetly, bringing him close for a deep, wet kiss, their cocks sliding together from holding each other so closely. The blond released him with a groan before reclining in the center of the large bed, stretching languidly. His eyes were closed as his hands roamed across his chest, but he was nearly certain that Matthew's eyes were on him, so he deliberately teased his own nipples with his fingertips, arching his back while he did. When he finally opened his eyes Matthew was sitting before him, staring at him through lidded eyes.

Dominic licked his lips. "Do your worst," he purred, spreading his legs wide, while mimicking the motion with his arms. His limbs were in position.

He was ready.

"Are you sure?" Matthew whispered one last time, Dominic nodding in response. The blond watched while Matthew opened his overnight bag and pulled out a bundle of white material, which was actually four long, silk scarves.

"You cheeky thing!" Dominic's mouth fell open. "You planned this as soon as you saw the picture of the bed, didn't you?"

Smirking, Matthew climbed back onto the bed, grasping one of Dominic's hands, kissing it sweetly before getting down to work securing it.

"Is that too tight?"

"I _like_ it tight. And you do too, unless I'm very much mistaken."

Matthew rolled his eyes, giggling himself now. "You know what I meant!"

"It's fine," the blond whispered. He reached out with his free hand to run his fingers through Matthew's hair once, before letting it come to a rest at the opposite post. Matthew restrained his other hand before moving to the end of the bed to give his feet the same treatment. Once he had Dominic secured he took a step back to admire the sight before him.

If it were possible, it seemed that Dominic's skin was even more golden when splayed out against the hunter green bedspread. Matthew knew every inch of this body intimately, yet he still found himself taking it all in as if this were the first time again. His eyes fell to the arches of Dominic's feet, along the long legs that Matthew knew from experience were strong when wrapped around his waist, yet soft to the touch.

Dominic watched, his chest heaving with labored breaths as Matthew continued to stare at him, prone and spread and so extremely fuckable. When Matthew began to lazily drag his fingertips across his own balls Dominic found himself tugging at the scarves, the urge to sink to his knees and bury his head between Matthew's legs an all-consuming one. Dominic's cock stood painfully between his legs and just when he thought he couldn't get any harder than he already was, Matthew proceeded to rub himself to full length as he walked another step closer to the bed.

"Unggghh, look at you," Dominic moaned. "C'mon, hurry."

Matthew grinned, slowly placing one knee on the bed, then the other, before covering Dominic's body with his own. Dominic sighed, frustrated; his instinct in these moments was to immediately wrap his arms and legs around Matthew. Still, the way this felt, simply being at Matthew's mercy, was something that he was keen to experience fully, so he gritted his teeth and decided that he could bear it.

Matthew hooked one leg over one tanned one and slid one hand beneath Dominic's warm back, the other grasping a handful of soft blond hair. Comfortably ensconced atop Dominic's body now, he set down to work, kissing one golden collarbone wetly.

"Mine," the brunet whispered into his skin as he continued his efforts. When he scooted a bit to the right to lick the base of Dominic's underarm the blond bucked unexpectedly. Matthew's tongue lapped slowly at the hair he found there, Dominic's scent making his body buzz pleasantly.

Dominic nodded deliriously. "Only yours," he panted.

Matthew slid further down Dominic's body, hissing when his cock slid deliciously against Dominic's. He had to stop for a moment, though, to suck one nipple into his mouth, flattening his tongue against the hard bud, grinning into it as he heard Dominic moan his name aloud.

Even though he was desperate to be able to touch Matthew, Dominic had to admit that this was still one of the more erotic moments he'd ever experienced. He was forced to focus on the feel of Matthew's hands and mouth on his skin and that fact alone seemed to prolong his arousal; he felt as though every nerve ending in his body was alive, screaming out.

When Matthew slid further down his body, kissing his inner thigh sweetly, Dominic shivered, his body breaking out in a sweat.

When Matthew nuzzled the base of Dominic's cock with his nose, Dominic arched his back, his mouth hung open. The brunet moved lower, his tongue emerging to lap at Dominic's balls lightly. He grinned against the darkened skin when he heard the blond cry out; this was something that always drove Dominic crazy, something that Matthew had learned pretty quickly.

In his current position, crouched between Dominic's legs, Matthew was more aware than ever before of the extreme warmth emanating from the body surrounding him. From the soft thighs that were on either side of his head or the hardened cock that was here inches from his face, Matthew was surrounded by intense heat.

"Oh God," Dominic panted, Matthew raising his head quickly.

"You okay?"

The blond nodded, his head still flat on his pillow, a huge grin spreading across his lips. "Yeah..."

"What's it like?" Matthew whispered, curious. He leaned in to kiss Dominic's inner thigh, nipping at it lightly while he waited for Dominic to answer him. Matthew was momentarily distracted, though, by the sight of his own pale fingertips caressing the golden skin he found there. Really, it was amazing to him that Dominic was tanned all over his body, but he wasn't complaining one bit. It was a delicious contrast.

"It's amazing," the blond panted, "and not being able to touch you makes it... I can't explain it. The anticipation... knowing I'm at your mercy, it's so hot, Matthew. Frustrating, though."

Matthew dove in, swallowing Dominic in one fluid motion, Dominic crying out in pleasure at the sensation of his cock being sucked so perfectly. His arse and thigh muscles tightened against their will as Matthew's head bobbed up and down.

"Matthew!" he moaned.

"Yes?" The brunet let him slide from his lips with a smirk, Dominic's eyes bugging out of his head.

"Suck me," Dominic begged.

Not missing a beat, Matthew did just that, Dominic hissing his approval. Normally right about now he would throw his left leg across Matthew's back while the brunet sucked him but the scarves prevented him from being able to. All he could do was focus on the pleasure coursing through his body right now and on the expert mouth responsible for making him feel so damned good. He raised his head for a moment; he loved the sight of Matthew's wet lips around his cock and was eager for a glimpse of that particular sight.

Dominic got a little more than he bargained for, though. Matthew was indeed giving him a world-class sucking, but he was also grinding into the duvet gently while he did. His hips mimicked the motions of his head, and Dominic gasped as he watched Matthew move so gorgeously between his spread legs.

"Dirty boy," the blond remarked with a groan, his brain melting a little when he could feel Matthew grinning around his cock.

His mouth full of Dominic, Matthew moaned low in his throat on a particularly satisfying pump of his hips. The friction he was creating against his cock was amazing, but the urge to hump the duvet harder was rising and he wasn't ready for this to be over just yet. He removed his mouth and crawled back up Dominic's body, their mouths crashing together instantly.

"Dom," Matthew whispered. His hands were everywhere at once, in Dominic's hair, tracing patterns along Dominic's bare chest. Dominic's skin seemed even softer than usual and Matthew wondered if the fact that they were both sweating so much had anything to do with that. Their cocks slid together for a moment and Matthew recreated that sensation, bucking his hips into Dominic's, the blond panting.

"C'mon," the blond gasped, "hurry. Please."

Matthew straddled his stomach, the sight of the brunet's cock so prominent causing Dominic to bite his lip. He arched his back and sighed, two fingers finding their way to his mouth and sucking wetly. Dominic's heart was pounding so hard that he feared it would burst from his chest; the knowledge that Matthew was about to prepare him made his cock twitch and his brain short-circuit.

He scooted down Dominic's tanned body and in no time at all both fingers had slid home easily. Matthew twisted them, his eyes never leaving the sight of Dominic's face contorting in pleasure. With his free hand he stroked himself, biting his lip at the sensation.

"Now," Dominic groaned.

Matthew removed his fingers and spread Dominic's thighs apart a little more. He paused for a moment, savoring the moment he found himself in. Would he always feel this way when he was about to make love with Dominic; full of love and in absolute awe that he'd managed to snag such a wonderful man in the first place?

He was _certain_ he would.

Matthew pushed forward, groaning as Dominic enveloped the sensitive head of his cock so completely. He let his head fall onto Dominic's chest, needing a moment to collect himself. Once he'd calmed his breathing he looked Dominic in the eye as he slid deeper into him, possessing him completely, as only he could. He moved his hips experimentally, the two of them already panting.

"Always," he gasped, "you're always so tight. Oh God."

Dominic merely groaned in response, and Matthew took that as a sign to begin moving in earnest. The blond could only watch as Matthew began to move; he could feel every inch of Matthew's throbbing cock inside of him.

Matthew bit down on Dominic's neck as he pumped his hips harder. One arm was snaked beneath Dominic's back; with his free hand he seeked out Dominic's neglected cock, giving it a few tugs, the blond whimpering in response.

Dominic's legs twitched, he missed not being able to wrap them around Matthew's waist. At the same time, he pulled at the restraints around his wrists. He was stuck between wishing that he hadn't agreed to this and being incredibly turned on because he _had_ agreed to it. Dominic decided to try and stop thinking so much and concentrate on the way Matthew felt inside him.

Matthew leaned up, still inside Dominic, and sat back on his knees. He could still lift Dominic's arse slightly, and he did just that, holding the blond by the hips, and pounded into him, seeking the spot that would make Dominic scream the most. When he hit it and Dominic's arse clenched around his cock his eyes rolled back in his head, it felt so good. Matthew flattened himself atop the blond again, craving a kiss, the two of them panting into each others mouths messily. Their movements were increasing in speed and intensity until Dominic's voice broke the spell sharply.

" _Stop_."

Matthew froze, his stomach lurching. That was one word he hadn't expected to hear come out of the blond's mouth tonight.

"W-what? But-"

The words were desperate, panted.

"Untie me."

Matthew looked up. Dominic's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his lips pursed in a thin line.

"Now."

Matthew had no idea what just happened, and was wracking his brain wondering what he could have done wrong. He slowly pulled out and sat back on his knees. Dominic's next words were soft, yet pleading.

"If my hands aren't on your body in the next ten seconds I'm gonna go crazy."

Matthew actually gasped audibly, he was so relieved. He turned and quickly unbound Dominic's feet before scooting up the bed to give his hands the same treatment. The instant Dominic was free he sat up, pulling Matthew close; two warm bodies embracing tightly in the night.

"I ruined it. I'm sorry." Dominic smoothed the wet hair from Matthew's brow, pushing him down to the bed, nuzzling the brunet's nose with his own. "The things you do to me...I just," he rolled his hips against Matthew's, "I want to be able to hold you when I come."

When Matthew reached up to caress his cheek, Dominic shivered, leaning into his fingertips. "See? One little touch from you and I lose my mind." He glanced at Matthew shyly. "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." An easy laugh escaped Matthew's lips at the mere notion of him being angry with Dominic right now. He didn't think he could ever be angry with Dominic for any reason, come to think of it. The blond must have been able to sense as much, because he relaxed, pressing Matthew deeper into the mattress, mesmerized by the way his pale, glistening, shoulder looked against the dark green bedclothes. He shook his head in wonder before catching Matthew's gaze.

"You're amazing," he whispered, "and I don't think you realize it, Matthew. You still take my breath away, just like you did the first time I ever saw you."

Matthew didn't know how to respond to that particular compliment; instead he blushed, leaning up to kiss Dominic sweetly. The two of them were still hard, though, and before it didn't take long for Dominic to prompt Matthew gently to sit up and rest his back against the headboard. It took even less time for Dominic to climb into Matthew's lap, and even less still for him to sink slowly onto the brunet's cock, the action eliciting matching moans of pleasure.

Matthew arched his back with a hiss, his fingernails digging into Dominic's thighs. "Oh, Dom," he groaned.

"This," Dominic gasped as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Matthew tightly, "much better. Needed you in my arms." They shared another kiss, panting into each other's mouths as Dominic rode Matthew smoothly. The two of them were too keyed up by this point; they both knew they weren't going to be able to last long.

Judging by the way the bed was rocking at this point, they were more than okay with that.

Reaching between their bodies, Matthew took Dominic in his hand and stroked steadily, his teeth nipping at Dominic's collarbone awkwardly as the blond bounced. Matthew's eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on wanking Dominic, the searing tightness his own cock was currently sheathed inside bringing him dangerously close to the edge. Dominic's words on the train came back to him and with a grin he thrust his hips up and to the left sharply, Dominic screaming when he did.

"Dom," he panted, still working the blond's cock rapidly, "I'm so close, unngh..."

"Me too," Dominic whimpered, riding him harder than he had yet, the feeling of Matthew's hand on his cock driving him mad. Dominic groaned when Matthew's back stiffened before his eyes, his mouth hung open slightly as he came, hard, yet gorgeously, before the blond's eyes. That sight alone pushed Dominic over the edge himself.

They continued to hold each other close as they could as they rode it out together, the two of them grinding shamelessly against each other, desperate to get as much pleasure out of this as they could. Exertion got to them in the end, though, and Dominic collapsed against Matthew, completely spent, the two of them panting. When he raised himself, he winced at the sensation of Matthew's cock sliding from him. He threw himself on the bed, Matthew lying beside him, still breathing hard. Dominic's eyes fluttered shut as he reached behind himself, the feel of Matthew's release leaking from his hole making him groan aloud.

"There you are," he mumbled, his finger probing the wetness he found there. He opened his eyes; Matthew was staring at him with tired, smiling eyes. Dominic moved closer and pulled Matthew to his chest, the two of them drifting to sleep.

Dominic woke in the early morning hours, the bedroom dark, the candles having burned out long ago. He reached out blindly for Matthew but the brunet's side of the bed was cold. Once his eyes had adjusted a bit he could see that the dawn was indeed breaking. He spotted Matthew finally and got out of bed, padding to the window, where the brunet was standing. When he sensed Dominic approaching him he turned, pointing out the window. Dominic moved closer to take a look for himself at what could be commanding Matthew's attention so completely.

Mere feet from their cabin stood two deer. One, the fawn, slowly emerged from the edge of the woods, coming to stand close to the stag a few feet away. Once she was close to him she nuzzled his head with her own. Dominic reckoned it was indeed a breathtaking sight.

Matthew put his arm out, his mobile in hand and his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration. Dominic bit his lip, trying not to giggle. Matthew glanced at him, but said nothing; he didn't need to.

_Don't start. You know I hate using this bloody thing, it makes me feel stupid._

The blond grinned as Matthew took the picture of the deer. The two of them crowded around the phone to see what the image looked like.

Matthew had managed to get a lovely shot of the grass and trees, but no deer. He sighed, Dominic taking the mobile from him. Matthew smiled softly as Dominic held his arm out, in an attempt to take a picture of his own. With his other arm he pulled Matthew close, the brunet resting his head on one golden shoulder, both arms winding around Dominic's waist.

The shutter clicked. Instantly they mimicked their action from minutes earlier, the two of them crowding around the small screen to see the results. It was perfect; Dominic had managed to get both their faces in the shot. They were each sporting a wicked case of bedhead, and neither of them were smiling - but it didn't matter, the look in their eyes in this photo was one that represented the bond that the two of them had managed to create. It could be summed up in one word, actually.

Peace.

No words were needed either when Dominic turned the mobile off and pulled Matthew close. Together they walked back to bed, climbing in and getting under the warm covers. They held each other close, just looking into each other's eyes, neither needing anything more in that moment. Dominic reached for Matthew's bracelet-clad wrist, kissing it softly.

_I love you, Matthew._

The pianist smiled, lacing his fingers through Dominic's tightly.

_I love you too._

With that silent communication they fell asleep in each other's arms, where they belonged... where they would always belong.

The bond between these two would never waver.

Never.

It was still strong a couple months later when Tom helped Dominic lug heavy boxes down the hallway. Dominic winced with the effort, even though he was excited to be able to start life anew with Matthew and Nova.

"What's in these anyway?" Tom gasped.

"Umm, these two," the blond glanced at the box Tom was holding, "are clothes I think."

"Clothes? Are you kidding me, mate? Your wardrobe must be huge!"

"Of course it is, that's my Dominic," Paige smirked, emerging from Matthew's - or, Matthew and Dominic's - flat to hold the door open for the two of them. "He never met a fashion emergency he couldn't fix."

"Oi," her twin warned with a grin, "steady, you." Tom laughed and carried the box deeper into the flat, joining Matthew in the bedroom, leaving Paige and Dominic alone. He dropped his box onto the couch.

"What is it? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Paige pulled him close. "Because I'm happy for you. So happy."

"Are you sure that-"

"Dom. Stop it right now if you're about to ask me, yet again, if I am going to be okay. I'm going to be fine, and you're just next door if I need you, yeah?" she answered softly, brushing the hair from his eyes. "Okay?"

Dominic nodded, his throat tight. "Okay."

"Right," she smiled, wiping her eye with her sleeve, "let's get you moved into your new home."

It was still strong a year and a half later on a Saturday evening in June, when Matthew stood with Tom and Chris as the three of them watched the twins make their way down the aisle. They watched, enthralled, as Dominic slowly escorted Paige towards her own new life. When they reached the altar they stopped, and embraced each other for an unusually long time, tears in their eyes. And why not, this moment in time marked a new beginning in their lives, one that was full of hope and promise instead of pain and sadness.

Matthew had to stifle a giggle when the vicar cleared his throat in an effort to speed things up and Paige merely glared at him. Finally, Dominic released her, and, defiantly, she lifted her veil to gift her brother with a kiss on the cheek. Dominic let go of her hand, catching Matthew's eyes as Paige made the last three steps that were keeping her from Tom. Even though the whole church's eyes were on the couple about to pledge their lives to each other, Matthew and Dominic only had eyes for each other.

"Love you," they mouthed to each other simultaneously.

They always would.

It would be incorrect to insinuate that there were only good times for them. They had their share of heartache, as they, over the years, experienced loss first hand. First Liam, then, a couple years later, George. If anything, though, moments like those only made them that more determined to live their lives as fully as they could. Heavy hearts often lead to that determination. It was a heavy heart, and the memory of a little girl named Ellie, who'd been given a coloring book by Dominic, that lead Paige to spent a few afternoons a week volunteering in the children's cancer ward at the hospital; to be able to offer support to little ones in such a pronounced time of need was something she became passionate about.

Each holiday, of course, was special, and were, more often than not, celebrated with Chris and his family at their house. The Wolstenholme clan had grown, as had Kelly's business, which now had three locations in town. Matthew still occasionally dropped in to make the odd delivery for them, still getting a kick out of putting a smile on someone's face any way he could.

For Matthew's part, he never stopped teaching piano; never gave up on his goal of helping nurture as many young pianists as he possibly could. Eventually he was able to open a small studio in town, complete with an aquarium full of tropical fish that his students always formed instant bonds with. Matthew loved the fish too, although none of them could ever compare to one in particular: he would never ever be able to forget his sweet lady Nova.

Dominic, at this point, had been promoted to head chef at The Blue Rose, and he tended to pop into Matthew's studio on his off days. He still loved, after all this time, to watch Matthew at the piano, from the way the silver bracelet still hung from his wrist, to the way he seemed to lose himself in his music. To Dominic, these things were precious and eternal. To bear witness to them was something Dominic never tired of, especially when Matthew was interacting with a student. He was encouraging and patient, a fantastic and efficient instructor who had gained a very favorable reputation in town.

Their bond was still strong, when, even further into the future, they planned to meet for Tom and Paige to photograph them professionally on a Sunday afternoon. Dominic had showed up early to visit with the two of them and their twins, giving his nieces piggy-back rides. He walked out into the garden at one point to peer down the street when Matthew didn't show up on time, worried about what could be keeping him. Eventually the brunet turned the corner, hurrying down the path as he caught sight of Dominic.

The little one holding his hand pointed happily when she saw the blond, her red pigtails bobbing in the sunlight.

"Daddy!"

With a glance to Matthew, who nodded his approval with a smile, she took off and ran toward Dominic, Dominic grinning as he knelt down, taking her in his arms. The little one hugged him as tightly as her little arms would allow while he peppered her face with kisses.

Matthew walked toward them, toward his ever after, and for some reason found himself counting the steps. Much to his surprise, on the Seventeenth he found himself standing with his family.

 _Perfect_ , he thought.

Dominic smiled.

Matthew was home.

_(end)_


End file.
